


Sherlockian case

by HellyeahMortinez



Category: Forever (TV 2014)
Genre: 11precinct, Adventure, Case, Devotion, F/M, Friendship, Investigation, Love, Mature work but not so mature, Mystery, NYPD, Romance, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellyeahMortinez/pseuds/HellyeahMortinez
Summary: - Tell her!Jo had the face of someone who would be willing to accept him. After everything he put her through this past week, especially the last 24 hours, he could hardly believe that she was standing right in front of him, holding a picture of him, Abigail and Abe, barely blinking and didn't seem to judge him. Something was oddly familiar with that moment and the way Abigail accepted him as he was.Jo seemed quite serene and ready to listen to him. He took a deep breath.- It's a long story!------------------This takes off after that last scene. Works as a movie plot, not a full season.
Relationships: Jo Martinez/Henry Morgan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this story is set after the season finale but it's not really a s2 (I already wrote this so there's no point in writing another one - it's on FF in my language) I came with that idea as a movie plot. Instead of having a s2 what if we had a movie? So this is what I came up with and obviously can't hold everything a regular season would have so the case is going to be very much different from what they're used to deal with so no need to hate on me for this. I set this to 8 chapters, I think it's about enough. Also not going to drag it too much as well and I hope that I will be able to handle the idea. Also, the title of the story is not related to what you might think it is, I was just out of ideas and I guess you'll understand later why I picked it up, anyways I will explain but this was just to write something. Hope you'll enjoy it, thank you. Feedbacks are appreciated.

_The story is set in May, after the season finale. Just wanted to make this clear (and do not hate me for my non-native English ;)_

* * *

\- Tell her!

Jo had the face of someone who would be willing to accept him. After everything he put her through this past week, especially the last 24 hours, he could hardly believe that she was standing right in front of him, holding a picture of him, Abigail and Abe, barely blinking and didn't seem to judge him. Something was oddly familiar with that moment and the way Abigail accepted him as he was.

Jo seemed quite serene and ready to listen to him. He took a deep breath.

\- It's a long story!

He pushed himself to the side to let her in. She thanked him with a nod and felt nervous about going into the antique shop for the first time since she was working with Henry. She wondered what that picture would reveal, the same one that kept her awake all night. But before they even walked through the door leading to the apartment, Jo turned around and wrapped her arms around Henry's waist before burying her head against his chest. Abe couldn't help but smirk. Henry was surprised, but his arms naturally wrapped themselves around her.

When she pulled away, he still had that same stunned look on his face.

\- What was the sudden embrace for?

Jo felt her cheeks flustered.

\- I don't know! Something tells me I had to do it. I had a bad feeling at that subway station yesterday. I'm convinced that you were in there and that you have been shot, and that I had lost you - she blew - So despite the fact I still feel a little betrayed by all your shitty moves, I'm glad to see you alive.

He shyly replied to her smile and led her upstairs. They settled into the living room while Abe was making some tea. Jo sat next to Henry, leaving a small gap between the two of them, and they both stared at the old picture.

Seeing that Henry seemed to be having trouble knowing where to start, Jo tried to encourage him.

\- I guess what you're about to tell me is not what you would call an ordinary story, is it?

Henry nodded

\- Not really, indeed! You will certainly think I'm mad, but you will have to listen to me until the end.

Jo had lots of scenarios in mind but didn't know which one to pick. So it was better to listen to what he had to say before drawing any conclusions.

She grabbed her phone and turned it off with no hesitation. Henry was stunned

\- One way or another, we're always interrupted - Jo explained - I want to understand everything and know the whole story behind this portrait, so there's no way we'll be bothered. They can handle some things without us.

Henry opened his mouth, and Jo pointed to the landline.

\- You'd better do the same.

He nodded and took the phone off the hook, to prevent their colleagues from calling the store so that he would be left with no courage, to tell the truth later on, which probably wouldn't bother him. But it wasn't fair to the detective who had tried so hard and put herself in so much danger the day before just to help him.

Henry had told the truth to very few people in his life, there had only been Abe and Abigail, and before that, Nora who had been a real nightmare, and of course the priest who had helped him escape. And after 30 years, dealing with a woman who was also in her 30s, he wasn't very sure how he would react. Of course, the world had changed and Jo was very open-minded, but she was also the kind of person who only believed in what she saw... However, having found his watch at the station and the picture right in front of her eyes, the immortal thought that she might have an idea, but it was too much of a fantasy to tell him about it.

Abe returned with the tea and put the tray down on the coffee table, settling into the armchair that Henry usually occupied.

He and Henry looked at each other. Jo could feel the tension. No matter what story was about to be revealed, both men already seemed to have a plan, in case everything went wrong and didn't need to verbally communicate to understand it.

Abe stood up. Henry kept his eyes on him.

\- where are you going? - Henry asked, a cloud of panic passing through his eyes.

\- Henry! It's your story, not mine. You don't need me for the time being. It's up to you to tell her. I'm only here to confirm that you're not crazy, so when you're done, call me, I'll be here to support you, but for the rest, I think it's up to you.

Abe left the room and left the couple alone to talk. Henry stayed quiet for too long, which Jo knew was out of character.

He didn't know how to start and she was putting herself in his shoes. If she was faced with a picture that looked like her and looked like it was from the 1940s, she wouldn't know where to put herself either.

Henry carefully took the picture and looked at it for a moment. He thought that if he started to make up a story, that the picture was just of his grandfather, maybe Jo would believe him... But he knew that wouldn't be the case. She was a detective, and she was far from stupid. Moreover, having found his watch, her presence at the station at the time of his confrontation with Adam was more than obvious.

Jo stared at him. He was carrying a weight inside him and whatever truth was behind this picture, it was probably painful to share for him to be so hesitant. Of course, over the year she had been working with him, she knew Henry was hesitant to talk about his past, but it seemed like she had never seen him so unsure.

\- Uh... Henry... I don't know what to expect, but I mean, I'm not going to judge you.

He looked up at her and softly smiled at her.

\- I don't think you're going to judge me. It's just everything about this story that might make you question your sanity.

Jo giggled

\- Henry! I think I lost my sanity a long time ago now since I've been working with you. I'm still not sure if I'm in my right mind sometimes, so don't worry about it. No offense, of course.

Henry shrugged

\- None taken. I know I'm eccentric. - he sighed and looked at her in the eyes.

\- Jo, I want you to listen to me all the way through and not interrupt me. It's going to take a long time, but are you ready to hear this story?

Jo nodded sharply

\- I came for this reason! Don't worry I'll be listening until the end.

Henry always feared a relapse like with Nora, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that Jo was not at all like her, far from it. If she really wanted to get him in trouble, she would have already reported him to her boss and if she was standing there, she did none of it. Come to think of it, this was probably the reason why she had fake threatened Lucas because she suspected that he would give her the dagger and that she would be able to follow Henry afterwards. Smart woman!

Abe would be back to confirm the story but he was right, it was all on him, he was the one who was immortal and Abe had only been dealing with him for 70 years.

\- This picture is real. It was taken in 1945, after the war. The baby is Abe... The young woman is... Abigail.

He watched for her reaction, she moved her eyelids but let him carry on.

\- And the man standing at her side... is me. - She didn't move, he took another breath - I am immortal, and all this started on April 7, 1814, on the Empress of Africa.

**###**

Four hours, four long hours. This was how long it had taken Henry to tell Jo his whole story, and even though he had shortened some parts of it. But 200 years of history was a long time to uncover.

After his story, he had asked Abe to come and Jo faced the two men, looking at them one after another. It was hard to see what she was thinking, and Henry feared that she was on the verge of collapsing.

She kept getting up and sitting down, and pacing back and forth, before sitting down again.

She chewed her nails

\- So... If I understand well... You are exactly 235 years old and Abe, you are his son... Adopted, but still his son.

The two Morgans slowly nodded

\- That's about right, - Abe said

Jo pinched the bridge of her nose

\- And Abigail was actually Sylvia... Which clearly explains your behavior now - she said in a low key voice. Henry could hear the sympathy. She probably blamed herself for being angry with him throughout the whole case.

She stood up again. Henry moved, but Abe held her arm. Jo needed to get her thoughts in order. It wasn't every day somebody was learning their close friends were immortal, in the real world.

\- And... This Adam you told me about... Was he the one who was getting in your way? Was he the one you were up against at the station?

\- That's right... I... At that moment I didn't know if I was going to die for good or not, and you did hear... I got shot, and it was right before you found me dying, I heard your voice very close.

Abe refrained to roll his eyes. His father always seemed to have his ways of charming women, as he saw Jo's face softened.

\- I see - she quietly replied

Her eyes were drifting into empty space. She felt like she was part of some big science-fiction movie. But there couldn't be two of them sharing the same madness. After all, the picture was speaking volume, it had Henry in it, she could see him, she knew the man she lo... She blinked.

\- I must admit, it's hard to believe that it's someone other than you in this picture - she said, without looking into his eyes - but on the way here, I had a lot of scenarios in mind, but this possibility baffles me.

Henry started to sweat

\- It is the truth, Jo. I know it's crazy, but you have to believe me, I've been living for the last 200 years and God knows for how much longer. I can even prove it to you if that's all it takes.

Jo chewed on her lip

\- I never said I didn't believe you!

Abe smiled. His father freaked out so easily that he never let anyone react.

Henry frowned, not sure what to do with the information.

Jo turned her back on him, looking out.

\- Now that I think about it, everything you just said makes sense. It just adds to the missing piece of the puzzle on the Henry Morgan mystery. - She felt he was going to say something but she wouldn't let him say - and I'd be lying to you if I didn't think about everything you could be or the gift you had, all year long, with everything you know.

She faced him again while keeping some distance between them.

\- Everything you know, all the languages you know, all the countries you've visited... Even my grandparents would never have this chance, you have to live like... infinite life to assimilate all that...

She felt like she was hallucinating herself when she heard the words coming out of her mouth, but she had been thinking about it for a long time.

\- You proved that you were special after we finished our first case... - she hissed - I know I saw you jump off Grand Central, and on top of that, you were shot right after me... You shouldn't have stood in front of me without being even a bit flayed.

Henry tried to sort out what Jo was saying. He slowly walked toward her, while Abe tried not to gloat.

\- Do you mean that you had doubts regarding any immortality's existence in me?

She grimaced

\- Don't be stupid. Maybe not that far, but I've come up with some fantastic ideas... That you had a magical gift or something - she stopped - and a later I played with the fact that you might have come back to life a few times, but it was buried deep inside me, I had quickly brushed that idea out of my head - she nervously laughed - I should have followed what my instincts were telling me.

A long silence fell over the apartment. Abe was making himself forgotten behind them. Everything was between Jo and Henry, especially the decision Jo would make about what she had just learned. Henry was nervous, but Abe trusted her. She had a pure heart and an understanding that no one on their team could have. She would keep her mouth shut and continue to work with him while keeping an eye on him, he was sure of it.

Jo told herself that she wasn't going to sleep for the next two weeks with such insights, but at least her selfish side told her that she wasn't going to lose another man in her life. This was her greatest fear the night before.

She scratched her head

\- Well, that's what I call to expect the unexpected... But Henry, if I hadn't already had even the tiniest bit of doubt and thought you'd tell me in due time... I would have told Reece all about it long ago. I never did, and I never said anything about other suicide missions you might have gone on. I understand your little trips better now, in every way.

At her puzzled face, Abe understood that she was once again questioning her sanity but now that she was here, did she still have to think about it?

Henry was having trouble drawing a conclusion

\- So I'd like to understand... You believe me, don't you?

Abe sighed

\- My God, what do you need, you idiot? She would have already run away by now if she didn't.

Jo nervously laughed again

\- Who would believe me anyway?

Abe agreed. He proudly looked at his father. He was the only one who still seemed hesitant.

\- I... With everything that happened to me in my long life, I have to tell you that I'm never sure when someone really believes me or not... I

Jo looked up

\- Henry! I believe you! Have I ever been the kind to lie to you? Not like you did with me anyway.

Henry felt guilty and gave her his famous puppy's dog eyes, which she found hard to resist. She looked away. She had a point, she had never lied to him, unlike him.

\- And as I said, if I'm starting to shout this to everyone, I would be the one being locked up. You don't have to worry about that, your secret will be safe with me... And I think I'm going to need a long time before I get used to it, though. But I believe you. The facts are in front of me, I have no reason to look any further. I've had all night to study this picture, and I know you better now, I already knew it was you and I just needed the whole story.

Abe swore he saw a new weight lifting from his father's shoulders. Henry widely smiled but kept his distance from Jo. It was better not to pressure her right away.

Somehow Jo now felt much more privileged, as if a new chapter just started.. between them. He opened the door to his biggest secret, even though she didn't give him much choice, but she wouldn't have thought that he would have gone all the way, without blowing a story out of thin air, as he knew well how to do it.

The long silence between them was unusual, except for the day when Jo found herself dealing with this case in which Sean had been in charge. Next to Henry, enjoying his warmth, she hadn't said much, just let herself soothe into the moment.

Jo just nodded

\- Well, well, well! Now that I know, don't think I'm going to let you do whatever you want in the field. I'm going to be watching you, even more, to prevent us from taking unnecessary swims and constantly looking for excuses for everybody else.

Henry retained the "field" part.

\- You still want me to be your partner?

She blankly looked at him. Abe chuckled.

\- I would have told you if I didn't want you anymore. Despite everything that has happened in the last few days, I didn't dare to kick you out, even though I almost did. I gave you another chance hoping that you would give me the answers I was hoping for with this picture. So I can't leave you now, you would do any kind of thing and the whole town would quickly know what you are, and that's not good for business.

Henry felt relieved. Jo believed him and she was perfectly able to manage her emotions, at least in front of him. It was true, that he had never done anything in small details, throughout the year. She wasn't a detective for nothing.

She cracked her back and turned her phone back on to look at the time and whether or not she had received any new messages. She frowned when she realized how long she had spent at the Morgan's.

\- Damn! This lasted forever, literally.

Her pun made Henry smile.

\- I told you it was going to be a long story.

\- I wasn't taking your word for granted, next time I will.

He saw a grin popping out of the corner of her lips.

\- I'm surprised that we weren't even interrupted. After all the adrenaline of the last few days, it looks like we were finally left alone.

Henry was also surprised and stunned. This was true. They could never talk in peace.

\- I hope I didn't overwhelm you with all my revelations.

Jo tilted her head to the side

\- It's surprising, that's the less I can say. But I'm going to have to deal with it, I have no choice and neither do you. I'll see you at work tomorrow. I need to get some rest with all this. Thanks again and don't worry, I won't tell anyone.

Before she left, Henry grabbed her arm as she walked by. They felt an electric shock running through them

\- I also wanted to tell you... You are the first person besides Abe and Abigail, to whom I tell my whole story this way, with all the details, including Nora's. If you were anyone else, I would have just said that I was immortal and the way it happened, nothing more. Even Abigail saw me die, so I had to explain.

Jo looked at his hand on her arm and heard her pulse racing. She swallowed and gave him a genuine smile.

\- I'm glad, then! Thanks again, have a good evening!

\- I'll walk you downstairs - Abe said.

Jo nodded and they disappeared downstairs. Henry crashed his body on the couch and sighed. One thing was done. He was hoping this wouldn't affect his relationship with Jo.

As Jo walked down the stairs rather in a slow step and through the front door of the apartment, she wondered if she was just coming off a parallel universe or something. She hadn't said a word until she reached the glass door, with Abe on her heels. He didn't want to pressure her, either. He knew what was going through her mind.

She stopped in her tracks and rubbed her forehead before she exited the store.

\- Abe! I didn't dare to ask in front of him, because I didn't want to offend either of you, but how did you handle his immortality for 70 years? And now to appear older than him, without anyone suspecting the real relationship between you? It must be hard to have to put together the whole business partners thing.

Abe smiled and quickly shook her hand.

\- Henry and I agreed, for years when I was still a young man. We knew I would end up looking older than him so we kept that story. You're right though, it did make me uncomfortable in the first few years, and Henry decided to take his business elsewhere so that we could be apart and he probably brooded even more, but anyway... I got used to it and I think it's even funnier now because he can't get in my way when he feels like it.

Jo felt amused. She stared at the ceiling

\- But that's what drove Abigail to leave him and what resulted in what we know... the physical difference.

Abe sadly nodded

\- True. But it started to be very hard for her, and the trigger was when she was mistaken for his mother... I guess if I put myself in her shoes, it hurts. Anyway, knowing Mom, even if she had been alive, she would have forced him to move on, that they had had a good life, but it was time for him to write another chapter.

Jo felt her cheeks burned

\- One day, I too will look older than him... But I don't want to think about that right now. I'm mostly worried about what others will say when they notice that he won't grow old... He told me he's gotten into the habit of moving every seven-ten years... - she felt a lump in her throat just thinking about it

Abe knew what she was thinking. She couldn't see her life without the immortal, and to see him leave New York would be heartbreaking for her... But of course, until then, Abe did not doubt that Jo would be an essential part of his life.

\- You'll worry about that in due time, Jo. All you need to know is that Henry cares about you a lot and he would never leave without telling you... You're the reason he didn't run away after Adam's first call during your very first investigation.

Jo felt her heart skip a beat. She cared about him as deeply. They both knew how much they cared for each other, but the confusion of all these feelings mingling with their work was still too much.

Jo put her hand on the doorknob.

\- Thanks for telling me all this Abe. I'm glad to be a part of your family in some way.

Abe smiled

\- I think, and Henry will certainly not disagree with me, that you have been a part of our family from the start. Get some rest, kid, you're going to need it.

Jo slowly nodded

\- Thank you! Have a nice evening.

* * *

**_Two weeks later_ **

Cases had been quiet and they had had to do paperwork. Jo had been avoiding Henry whenever she could, but he couldn't blame her. Seeing that he wasn't at ease, she had reassured him that she just had to get used to the idea that he was immortal, and that she had to keep it cool in front of their friends.

Not understanding why he persisted in doubting her loyalty, he decided to give her some space for a few days.

Everything changed when Reece summoned them to her office, while they were both glued together, sitting at Jo's desk. Jo was dealing much better with Henry's condition after a couple of days. Everything was quiet this morning so Henry had joined her in the detective's room and none of them were subtle with the lack of personal space between them. Their co-workers didn't miss any of this and were gossiping. They were quietly talking about various cases which were inevitably connected to the past, which had allowed Henry to solve most of those.

Jo had to admit that she was impressed to hear bits of history from someone who was still alive to know all the details. She had to ask him questions about the two World Wars and other things that drew her curiosity.

Well, it was until Reece called them out, in a rather stern voice.

\- Martinez! Morgan! My office! Now!

They startled at the sound of her voice and simultaneously turned around to watch her disappear, but she was clearly not amused.

Jo glanced at Henry

\- I don't know what we did, but it doesn't smell good for us.

Henry bit his lips

\- Do you think it's because of what happened two weeks ago?

Jo stood up and shook her head...

\- No idea! But Reece likes to play tough, but that's just to scare us. She probably has something to tell us. Let's go.

Mike watched them walk by and tried to figure out what was going on. In one way or another, they were going to have a hard time in there. Their boss's tone made it hard for her to call them just to talk about the weather.

The couple shyly walked into the boss's office.

\- Close the door! - she asked still using the same tone

Henry would rather not argue and went ahead without asking. They remained still as they stood in front of Reece's desk. She was half-sitting on it, staring at them. They were in a bad way. She had discovered something and they were in a lot of trouble.

Jo hoped it wasn't about Henry's immortality, because she wasn't trained yet to come with an elaborate excuse.

\- Do you have any idea why I called you two? - she asked, in an attempt to compose with herself.

Neither of them dared to speak up and simply shook their heads.

\- In that case, I'll give you a hint.

She took a file that she had put on her desk and opened it, clearly indicating their previous victim: Blair, and the photo of the dagger next to the picture of the deceased.

Jo and Henry felt trouble coming. How were they going to get out of this? They didn't have time to find a proper excuse, that Reece stormed off as she had never done with them before.

\- I would like to understand what happened to this case? What happened to the damn dagger if it was the murder weapon?

Jo tried to answer as carefully as she could.

\- Lieu. Erm... Henry and I weren't able to find the dagger and as the cause of death was already determined and the suspects arrested, we didn't take the time to go over it.

Reece raised a skeptical eyebrow. Jo took a step back, bumping into Henry. Even her mother wasn't as scary.

\- Really?

Jo nodded. Reece restrained herself from beating the crap out of them. She turned her computer screen towards them, where we could see both of them wandering around Canal Street station, until they disappeared from the screen, more or less at the same time.

Jo quickly closed her eyes, so did Henry. They were in trouble, they were about to get fired without a single warning. Henry felt even worse because he was who had dragged Jo into this mess.

\- Can I ask why you two were hanging out at that station? Around the same time and you disappeared from the screens? And you were never seen on any of them again. Like you were plotting something? Knowing that we were still working on the case and I was waiting for the outcome to close it. I didn't bring up the matter earlier, because I just received the footage. Security agents recognized you two and wondered if it was normal for you to be walking around looking like you were about to beat someone or something... Especially since a man has been found paralyzed and he's apparently Henry's former therapist, so really there is something wrong with this story and I would like to have some explanations before I'm forced to take action.

They should have worked on an excuse. Henry felt terrible about it. Jo didn't have to suffer because of his incompetence, she only did her job and there was no way she was going to pay for him.

He stepped forward and tried to explain

\- Lieutenant... It's all my fault. Jo had nothing to do with it. I had a hunch and she wouldn't let me go alone. Turns out I was wrong and we didn't find anything that was conclusive.

Jo shook her head and stepped forward to stand next to him.

\- He is far too modest. He needed my help. But we didn't find the dagger... Henry had figured it could have been thrown into the depths of the city, and we agreed to meet there, but it didn't work.

They were sweating so much that they knew they would never be able to fool her. She looked at them for a while and wondered how many times they had lied to protect each other, especially Jo.

\- And tell me what you had in mind was an option?

Henry felt that they were going to be suspended, so he tried to save his partner's honor.

\- Listen, Lieutenant, Jo has nothing to do with this whole thing, she has a bad tendency to follow me in my eccentricities and I don't want this to cost her her job. If anyone should be punished for being so reckless, it can only be me - he blew - I'm ready to accept whatever sanction you might give me and I would understand if you wanted me off the NYPD cases.

Jo felt her heart pounded at the thought. She would never accept not to have Henry to work with her anymore. Just at the thought of it, she felt her anxiety level rising. And then, who would be there to cover for him if something happened and he had to be picked up at the river? She rubbed her hands together, waiting for their boss's decision...

* * *

 **Author's note** : _the last part with Reece was very much inspired by one of my edits that I posted on Twitter is where I came with the idea of her being mad at them for investigating behind her back as they did in the season finale, the only difference in my edit was the fact that Jo didn't know about him yet. But here, for the story's purposes, she needed to know from the beginning._

_You can check the whole thread edit here:[x)](https://twitter.com/My_Littletalks/status/1169306518237450242)_


	2. Chapter 2

They never had time to finish their conversation when Mike knocked at the door and popped his head through the doorway. 

\- Boss! Sorry to bother but we're going to need Jo and Henry, they just reported a body in Queens. 

Mike had no idea what was going on and just needed his friends to head over to the crime scene. Reece stared at them. They were helpful, and Henry knew how to solve cases better than anyone else. And she couldn't let Mike know that she was going to confront them with the fact that investigating behind her back was a bad idea, and would have short-term consequences. She sighed. 

\- All right! Go then! 

Mike left, but before the couple walked out the door, she called them out

\- I'll be waiting for you when you’re back from the crime scene and after you have determined the cause of death, understood? 

They nodded and thought they ran into luck to have been saved by the bell. Jo walked up to Henry and whispered

\- I've never been happier to see Mike interrupt, but we'll probably only be here for an hour or two before she gets back at us. 

Henry agreed. 

\- Maybe that will give us some more time to work on our excuses better. I'm sorry, I never meant to drag you into this. You don't have to play along, I do not deserve this and you should not have to get suspended for me. I can only blame myself. 

Jo huffed, what the hell was wrong with him?

\- Will you stop playing the victim for a minute. You're better to have someone to cover for you or you would have been fired a long time ago. I don't care if I get suspended, because I have no point in working without you anyway. 

She just blurted this out without thinking and only seemed to realize when she spotted Henry's little smirk. Her cheeks turned bright red. She cleared her throat 

\- Reece is angry for sure, but I don't think she's going to suspend us for good if she were to do it. She knows our work brings results and I understand her frustration, we both screwed it up, but I don't think she would go that far. And stop feeling guilty about everything. I'm glad to know about you and if I have to keep lying so that no one finds out the truth, I'll keep doing it, I don't care. 

Henry was deeply touched by his partner's devotion. He could almost hear poor Abigail's voice shouting " marry her". He quickly snapped before wandering too far. 

Mike grew impatient when he spotted them still hanging around

\- Are you two coming or what? 

Jo thought that Mike would never understand and it was better not to. He wasn't the kind of guy who believed in all those mystical stories. They joined him and kept giving each other's the bedroom's eyes, all the way up in the elevator, badly embarrassing Mike.

*******

It was way less fun once they reached the crime scene. The apartment was a penthouse loft, and when they walked in, everything was upside down, leaving no doubt there had been a big fight.

\- Man, what’s that mess? - Mike asked. 

\- I think, there weren't only bullets fired in here - added Jo, as they slowly moved into the large apartment. 

Henry was already ahead of the two detectives and it wasn't long before he found a body. 

\- The neighbours were right! 

Jo and Mike joined the Doc and asked the rest of the team to mark out the whole apartment, included the inside of it to keep curious people away.

Henry gently turned over the man who was lying on his stomach, blood spurting from his mouth. 

\- His body is still warm. He was inevitably killed not long ago. 

Jo looked all around them, and so did Mike. 

\- Given the size of the apartment, it's not impossible that the killer may still be around, so Mike, you and I will take a look around to see if there's anything suspicious. 

\- Got it! 

Henry glanced at the broken frame beside the man. The picture showed a woman of what appear to be Indian appearance, and a little mixed-race girl in her arms, and a man who probably was the body on the floor, hugging them both. 

A pretty little family that had just been destroyed. A shiver ran down Henry's spine. He hoped they weren't going to find two more bodies in that apartment, especially the little one. 

Jo walked across a hallway from where they had found the man, who was lying in the kitchen. She had a feeling that someone was going to jump out any minute, she could hear the sound of agony beating in her ears. She walked past a room with a double bed. She quickly looked around but there was nothing to see, a little messy but that could be explained if the person had been taken in and tried to protect themselves. 

She proceeded on her way and abruptly stopped in the next room’s doorway when she saw what lay before her. 

\- Oh no! 

She ran towards the little body who had been lying in the same position in which they had found her father. Jo almost had tears in her eyes. What kind of monster could do that to a child. She knelt next to the little girl and looked for her pulse. She sighed with relief

\- Henry! Mike, come here! 

Henry rose to his feet at full speed as Jo's voice sounded terrified. He rushed into the room and quickly ran to his partner's side when he saw the little body in her arms. 

\- Oh, my God... Don't tell me she...

\- She's alive - Jo reassured - but she doesn't look good. 

Henry gently took her from Jo's arms. She was breathing and her life didn't seem to be in danger. Mike joined in and almost fainted when he saw her in Doc's arms. 

\- Tell me she's breathing, Doc! 

Henry nodded 

\- Yes, but I'm not sure she'll wake up soon. 

\- Why not? - Jo asked, who thought that there was a limit to killing people but attacking children was an abomination and just for this alone, she hoped they would quickly get their hands on the monster who had done God knew what to that little girl. 

Henry didn't want to think about the worst. The little girl was wearing a pretty little dress. There was a bit of blood on the floor, but it seemed to be mostly the work of the little cut she had on her right hand. He slightly lifted the dress, really hoping not to discover huge stains of blood on the underwear. 

Mike thought he was going to throw up. As a father, he would kill anyone who would take a child's innocence... But anyone would do it, parent, or not. 

The underwear was clean. Henry breathed with relief. 

\- Good! At least the worst didn't happen to her. 

He softly patted her cheeks. Jo was now looking at him with fresh eyes. He was used to it, he'd raised Abe long enough... But at his age, she wondered, maybe he'd had biological children a long time before, and he could only get a hand with them. His sensitivity with the little girl was in no way similar to the way he was cutting dead bodies open, almost in a robotic way, it all became so ordinary for him. 

\- Sweetie, can you hear me? 

Her eyes were still closed. Henry gently opened her eyelids. He raised an eyebrow, which Jo only knew too well. 

\- What's wrong?

Mike finally stepped forward and gazed at the little girl. 

\- She was drugged or something, right, Doc? 

Henry and Jo could hear Mike's almost accusing tone. He was ready to punch the person accountable for all this. 

\- She wasn't drugged in the literal sense- Henry confirmed, looking at the dilated pupils - he glanced at the bedside table drawer - Jo, would you open that drawer, please? 

She nodded and moved to open the contents of the bedside table. She grabbed the first box of pills she could find. 

\- These are sleeping pills - she stated. 

Henry nodded. 

\- That's what I thought. I don't know who gave it to her... but I doubt it was the killer. 

His colleagues didn't understand 

\- What does that mean? - Mike asked 

\- It is very likely that her father wanted to protect her from the man he fought against... And gave her a sleeping pill so that he wouldn't find her, because children tend to scream. 

Mike looked at the door 

\- But Doc, the bedroom door was wide open and that little girl was lying on the floor... If the man went through the whole apartment... 

Jo cut him off 

\- Maybe our poor victim was expecting the man in question to visit and it all went wrong. As a safety precaution, he gave his daughter a glass of water and she fell asleep and he tried everything to prevent the man from getting to the room. 

Henry liked her thinking 

\- It sounds more than likely. 

He stood up with the little girl in his arms and handed her over to Jo. Neither of them became aware of the situation and Mike refrained the urge from commenting. 

\- We have a couple of other bloodstains next to our man and I am fairly certain that they are not his. 

They followed Henry into the kitchen and noticed various bloodstains. There was also a sharp knife, right next to the victim. 

Jo felt heavy 

\- He wanted to fight until the end but the killer went faster. 

Henry picked up the picture and showed it to his friends. 

\- Did you check if there was another body in the apartment? - Jo asked Mike - His wife might be there. 

Henry wasn't convinced. Something was bugging him. He couldn't find another cause of death, since their man had died from a gunshot wound in the sternum, but all the other prints on the floor, all the way to the entrance of the apartment, left him distraught. 

\- We have prints like somebody was being dragged away. 

He walked towards the front door and there was clear evidence of fingerprints maybe in an attempt to grab the knob. 

\- The killer took the mother away. 

Mike and Jo looked at each other 

\- Are you sure? 

Henry turned away with a serious look on his face. 

\- That's for sure. He may have chloroformed her on his way in, and we should be looking for a body in the area. Killers usually don't last long with a body, so it might be in the garbage. 

Jo didn't even want to know why no one had said a thing if the poor woman had screamed, but it was mostly each to himself now, so she would rather not bother. A little girl was probably now an orphan because of all this. 

Jo held the little girl until the ambulance was there and Mike volunteered to go with her and would call his colleagues as soon as he had any news. 

They had searched the entire area for the young woman's body but nothing had been found. They had lingered a little further towards the subway stations, but still no results. Jo had even driven around the neighborhood in Mike's car, looking for crows or other clues that might indicate a fresh body, but they had to get used to the idea that this woman seemed to have vanished. 

They headed back to the morgue where Henry performed the autopsy with the help of Lucas, but they learned nothing more except that their victim had died from a gunshot wound, and that the autopsy did not seem to reveal anything more. The killing seemed more like a reckoning matter than anything else. 

They weren't able to find his ID, nor of anyone else, Henry had sent over the analysis to the lab. 

As promised Jo and Henry needed to go back to meet with Reece once they were back from the morgue.

\- Do you think she might suspend us, even temporarily? - Henry asked. He didn't want that kind of decision for his partner 

Jo shrugged 

\- We've deserved it! 

Henry looked up 

\- I do! You didn't do anything. 

Jo glared at him 

\- Of course, I did! I've got your back and I'm sure she knows it. Technically I should have told her about everything you did during our cases, but I kept it to myself. 

She stopped when she realized that she wasn't being honest either. She slowly turned to Henry 

\- I ... about this dagger... 

Henry looked at her straight in the eyes. There was a perceptible sexual tension between them. To avoid anybody listening to their conversation, Jo had to speak in a low-key voice and because of that, she had to be very close to the ME's face, even too close.

\- I... I picked it up at the station and kept it in an airtight bag, safe at home. I know what I'm risking if it were ever discovered, but between you and me, it's better that I keep it than you do. 

Henry thought she was completely insane. She could be accused of tampering with evidence and her entire career could be ruined. His long stare spoke for him. Jo knew what he was thinking, but she didn't care.

\- Your fingerprints were on it and your brain is certainly more valuable than mine. 

\- Jo... 

\- You're welcome! 

He didn't have time to add anything that she walked through Reece's office. He followed her and closed the door, wondering how hard they would take it this time.

Reece had just hung up the phone and seemed quite troubled. 

\- Is everything all, right? - Jo asked. 

Reece chased an invisible fly with her hand. 

\- You're both lucky because I don't have time to get mad at you with your nonsense. You're leaving for the UK.

The pair looked at each other, not sure if they heard correctly. 

\- What do you mean? - they asked in unison. 

She explained 

\- I just got off the phone with the British Consulate - she looked at Henry and he bowed his head down - the man we found was British, his name was Finley Hunter, and his wife's name is Reka Patel and she was kidnapped and taken to the UK. 

They frowned. How could Reece have gotten that kind of information so quickly? 

\- But? How could this happen? The murder has only just happened - Henry confirmed - maybe an hour or two at best. 

Reece shrugged 

\- This gives enough time for someone to run away to the airport. 

That was not Henry's question. Jo carried on 

\- What he means is how the consulate was able to find out about it so fast? We didn't even get the name of the victim yet, even though now we know.

Reece leaned against her desk. 

\- It's because of the recent activity with her credit card when two plane tickets were bought. 

Neither Henry nor Jo saw the connection. This was not enough to get the consulate to act unless there was an important person involved. 

Reece looked at them

\- Reka is the direct publicist from Buckingham Palace, her father does a major business with the UK and she has a personal counsellor who’s in charge of monitoring her accounts and from a reliable source, she wasn't expected to return home until the next six months. 

Publicist at Buckingham? Jo hissed 

\- Wow, she's an important person then. 

Henry didn't get to the bottom of it, but he certainly didn't think it would be good for business if the lady was found dead. The country would certainly war against the United Kingdom for not protecting one of their own. 

\- She is a very important person. And relations between India and England are a little tense, but thanks to one of their connection to the palace, they are much better, but better to avoid any wrong moves - Henry whispered. 

Jo didn't blink. Henry must have seen some of this in his long life. 

\- So, what does that mean, Lieutenant? - Jo resumed. 

\- That we must find this woman alive by all means, hence the reason why the whole team must fly to England. I know this is different from our cases and it is no longer a murder investigation and hopefully, it will not become one. 

Henry scratched his chin 

\- Do you want us to go to Europe to conduct an investigation? But we don't have the jurisdiction to. 

Reece refrained from being sarcastic 

\- This is a request that comes from higher up than us, Henry. The flight and the accommodation are at the expense of the country, they want to make you feel comfortable to solve this case, since the person who is supposed to have abducted Reka is a New Yorker, and the whole thing happened here. 

Jo noted one thing 

\- The potential suspect... Do you have any idea who that might be? 

\- Right now, it could be pointing to Reka's ex-husband. I'll let you browse social media to get an idea, but his latest posts aren't very bright. I was also informed their little girl was found alive, wasn't she? 

Jo and Henry nodded 

\- So, according to the inquiries I have received, she will travel with you. Her grandmother will come to pick her up, she lives in Notting Hill and she offers to drive you to your hotel which will be located in Kensington, I hope I said that right. 

Henry smirked 

\- No problem Lieutenant, it was all clear. 

Jo's cheeks had turned bright red. She wanted to make sure she understood what was at stake. 

\- Lieutenant, you said we're going there... Is it just Henry and me? 

The idea of being in Europe with him caused a couple of impulses in some parts of her body that she didn't know about. The immortal could say the same. To be in his native country with Jo, although the setting wouldn't be idyllic, there was so much that he could show her and make her discover a lifetime of history through his roots. 

Reece chuckled

\- I know it would suit you both to leave just the two of you together, but we have a purpose and I'd like to keep it professional. 

Reece was now faced with two people and a slight shade of red on their cheeks. They nervously shifted their weight. 

\- Hanson will go with you, of course- she sighed - and get rid of Lucas too, I don't want to have him around and hear him whine while you're there, I don't need that. 

She returned to her desk. Jo and Henry stared at each other. That's all there was to it. They were basically going to be the FBI instead of the NYPD and travel a whole country that three of them had never been to before, to find an important figure, for the world's best security or almost. 

They stood in the office as if they needed further guidance. Reece looked up 

\- What are you still doing here? Go meet Hanson at the hospital, that little girl must be awake now. Explain the whole situation to him. Maybe I'll forget your nonsense if you bring me results from this trip. Get out of here! 

They did not make a fuss and quickly left. Reece just shook her head. Sending her team to the other side of the world, was also a way for her to catch a break, even if she had to make sure that everything went back to normal and hope that Reka came back alive, but with Henry around, who knew England like the back of his hand, and his many theories, she did not doubt that they would probably succeed without creating a diplomatic incident. 

*******

\- For real, we're going to England??, - Lucas screamed when Jo and Henry walked down with the news and now understood why Reece didn't want to have him on her back. 

Henry pinched the bridge of his nose

\- For the hundredth time, yes, Lucas. We're going to investigate there to find Reka and yes, you're on board too. 

Lucas could hardly hide his excitement as if he had just been told that he had won the lottery. 

\- It's so cool!!. I've never been out of the United States and you could say I travel a little bit every day with Henry but it's not the same. 

Henry glared at him. Jo burst out laughing. She nudged her elbow into his chest.

\- Well, here's your opportunity to enhance your culture. 

\- And you're not going there to pick up on girls either - Henry scolded - it's not a vacation, although knowing British women, they might jump all over you. 

It certainly wasn't the best thing to tell his assistant, given the dreamy look on his face. He already was picturing himself living like a pig in clover, surrounded by lots of pretty little pale skin British girls. 

Jo whispered in Henry's ear 

\- Maybe you should not have told him that, he won't stop bugging us through the entire trip now. 

Henry figured he sometimes needed to stop his mouth from getting to the bottom of his thoughts. He tried to calm his assistant down. 

\- Lucas! Remember, one more time, this is not a vacation. We will have to remain serious. 

Lucas shrugged 

\- But still, Doc! We're going to visit the country where you grew up. It's still totally awesome! At least we're going to see something else than all that everlasting noise and pollution in such a sleepless city.

Henry wondered if Lucas was being stupid or was just doing it on purpose. They were going to London, it wasn't precisely a quiet city either, they were only going to hang around the districts, just like New York had its own. He opened his mouth but Jo looked at him and shook her head. It was better to leave him to his fantasies. 

Henry looked at the time on his notorious watch. 

\- Well, we have to go to the hospital. Try not to make too much of a fuss while we're gone, and take care of the body, you never know if you'll find anything else. 

Lucas couldn't hide his wide smile

\- No problem, I will do my best. 

*******

Jo and Henry joined Mike at the hospital. He was standing in front of the little girl's room, she was awake and seemed a little confused about his presence in the building. 

\- Were you able to talk to her? - Jo asked. 

\- Just a bit. I quickly introduced myself and asked her name and age. Her name is Tasha, she is 6 years old. The nurses told me that she was fine, that she was just on a sleeping pill. 

They looked at her through the window. Mike whispered 

\- I didn't mention anything about her parents. 

Jo gave him a tap on the shoulder

\- We'll take care of it, without really telling her. By the way, Reece is sending us to England to solve this case. The mother wouldn't have died, she presumably would have been abducted by her ex-husband and they would have travelled to the UK. Lucas will also be with us, and we'll have to solve the case from there. 

Hanson was surprised, but not so much. If the mother was alive and she was into the hands of a killer who was American, it only made sense that they were the ones assigned to bring him back home to give him a proper trial. 

Henry added 

\- And also because she is an important person for the India-UK agreement, and her loss could create a lot of…Well… disagreements. 

Hanson was overwhelmed by the circumstances. He would never understand these monarchs. 

\- Okay! Do we know when we're leaving? 

Jo and Henry shook their heads 

\- Not yet! But that won't be long, probably tomorrow at best. 

Hanson looked at his phone 

\- I'll go back to the 11th, I'll send you a text to confirm when we'll be leaving. I'll have to explain the whole to my family, Karen is probably going to give me a hard time about this but it's for work. I'll see you soon. 

He muttered that he couldn't believe Lucas would be a part of the trip as well. Jo chuckled, Hanson would never admit it but it was his way of saying that he liked Lucas like a little brother. 

The couple walked into little Tasha's room, playing on an Ipad. The combination of her British father and her Indian mother turned her into a beautiful little girl. 

She looked at them with inquisitive eyes. Jo and Henry both sat down beside her to give her their warmest smiles. 

\- Hello Tasha! My name is Jo and this is Henry. I'm a police detective and he's a nice doctor. 

The little girl replied with a friendly smile 

\- If you're a doctor, do you know why I'm in the hospital? Am I sick? 

Henry's smile widened 

\- No! It was a safety precaution. 

He took her hands. They couldn't hang around. Tasha was old enough to understand some things, but they couldn't tell her about her father's deadly fate and the fact that her mother was probably in a life-threatening situation.

\- Where are Mommy and Daddy? That other nice policeman told me they would join me soon. 

Jo refrained from rolling her eyes. Mike had a gift when it came to comforting children but he could have held himself on this one, knowing that neither of the parents would be able to join her. They also had to convince her she would need to travel with them to the United Kingdom. 

\- We'll take you to them - Jo lied - but first we're going to ask you a few questions if you can answer them of course. Is that all right with you? 

Tasha nodded. Jo looked at Henry who got the message

\- Tell me, Tasha, do you remember what happened before you had your little nap? 

The little girl made an utterly adorable pouty face that reminded Jo of Ana, her 3 years old niece. 

\- Uh, I was playing with my daddy in my room, we were building cubes. Then he gave me an orange juice and I think I fell asleep not long after that, because I don't remember anything. 

Jo and Henry looked at each other. It must have been when the killer was about to enter the apartment. 

\- Were you alone with your daddy? - Jo asked. 

She shook her head 

\- No! mommy was there, and she kept yelling at daddy. Then the doorbell rang and that's when they gave me my orange juice and I slept fast. 

Tasha was giving a lot of details for such a little girl and that was good. It was exactly what they needed. Now they knew that the person was probably expected and the couple was expecting to be attacked. So, they had to put their little girl to sleep to protect her so she wouldn't scream and he wouldn’t attack her. With the door open, Henry thought that Reka must have done everything she could to keep him away from their daughter. 

Henry smiled 

\- Can you give me a second, I need to talk to Jo. 

\- Okay! 

He took his partner's arm and they walked out the door...

\- What is it? 

\- I can be wrong, but since Reka and Finley did everything they could to protect their daughter, I think she left the apartment of her own free will with the killer and they both went to the airport at his request. Therefore... 

Jo finished 

\- She wouldn't have screamed when she left the apartment? 

Henry nodded. 

\- Absolutely! We're going to have to search Reka's social media and maybe even her husband's, anything they might have posted that can lead us to any clue about the culprit. Of course, the ex-husband has been mentioned but it means nothing yet at this point in the case. 

\- I know! I'll send a text to Anita to ask her what she can gather from this, and see how we can scatter our evidence for our trip. 

Henry raised a finger

\- Speaking of, we should not limit ourselves to acquaintances or family members, but also anyone who has ever worked closely or remotely with Reka. So, it could include some Buckingham employees or other journalists with whom she may have dealt, throughout her career. We also should take a look in India. She may have made some enemies. She's fixing the economy in her country, but not everyone likes to see a local, especially a woman, succeed in a country they would call white and rich. 

Jo understood the point. Her father had a similar speech while living in New York. Something like Americans liked to step on foreigners and colored people's toes. Well, didn't stop him from becoming a street-gangster. 

\- We can't tell Tasha about her father... I think her mother will have to explain it to her. Let's cross our fingers we can find her alive. 

Jo received the text she was waiting for, from Mike's _"leaving tomorrow at 10 am"_. She showed the message to Henry, who nodded. They went back to the room and stood in front of Tasha's bed. 

\- Tasha - Jo began - how about visiting your grandmother in England? 

The little girl's eyes widened 

\- for real?

\- Absolutely - Henry replied- we're leaving tomorrow, we'll pick you up right here if that's all right with you? Your parents already know, they'll meet you there. Do you like airplanes? 

Tasha almost got out of bed to run around but she remained still 

\- Yes yes! I love it! I'm happy, I'm going to see grandma again. 

Jo and Henry were touched by her innocence. They wished it was that simple and she didn't have to live a life without her father at such a young age, but life was what it was and some people were disgusting. 

They chatted with Tasha for a few more minutes, trying to stay calm whenever she asked questions about her parents, including why she was going to meet them there and why they left without her. Henry was able to come up with some nice excuses, but it seemed like he was used to them, so Jo's fascination with him only grew. 

Lucas had nothing more to tell them about Finley's body, and anyway, it seemed that the case wouldn't revolve around him, but rather around his wife, who needed to be brought back alive, before something worse happened. 

They joined Reece in one of the meeting rooms to discuss their little trip to Europe. 

\- Tell us, Boss, what's the plan once we're over there? - Mike asked - are we going to be undercover or something? 

Reece shook her head. 

\- Not at all! I have talked further with the British Consulate and they really want this case to be solved and Reka to return in perfect health, otherwise, there would be consequences. You will do your job as you usually do it, they take care of everything. You will be staying in a hotel in Kensington. 

Henry knew the neighborhood well, not for the best reasons, and couldn't help but comment 

\- Not a random place if you ask me.

Reece believed nothing could be passed through Henry. She shrugged

\- I'm not going to argue, they're the ones who picked. They already take care of everything to make you feel comfortable, so no need to be ungrateful. 

Jo glanced at him and he simply apologized with a nod. There was something in his eyes, and in his voice, from the moment he had said it wasn't a random place. But then again, now that she knew everything, a lot of things were going to make him relive his old memories. 

\- So, if we do what we're usually doing, no one is going to take us seriously, right? - Lucas asked and he wasn't even a cop. 

\- No one knows about Reka's disappearance for now and the palace is doing everything to keep it quiet. They haven't said a word to Reka’s country yet, because they know they will pressure for authorities to find her alive at all costs. They don't want to create controversy, let alone have the press sticking their noses into it. I guess we should be so lucky that she remains known by her name rather than her face, so you should have more space to investigate, without anyone spying on you. At least I hope not. 

Jo and Henry decided that they needed to discuss what they learned at the hospital when talking with Tasha

\- Lieu! According to Tasha, it appears that her mom left with her dad's killer, of her own free will. She could have suggested the airport herself and taken the plane tickets for the two of them and acted as if nothing had happened all along. For the sole purpose of protecting her child. 

Reece carefully listened, she agreed. 

\- It could make sense. Anyway, we can't rule anything out and all we know is that she can't be the next victim. That poor little girl doesn't need to lose both her parents at the same time. 

Lucas thought about something and asked 

\- But wait, if they went there and we had been informed... wouldn't they have asked questions at the airport? 

\- They're not there yet - said Reece - if they left right after Finley's murder - but as I said, the palace didn't warn anyone, let alone the airports. Everything is all happening inside, and I think as Henry and Jo say, Reka is playing along to protect her little girl, once she gets there, she'll act as if nothing happened. We can't spread fear, especially in an airport, we do not know if that man is heavily armed or has anything else on him, and could have any accomplices anywhere, no matter if he's American or not

She was right

\- In any case, you'll have to talk with all the people who know Reka, who may have been seeing her in the last few months, who know her habits, what she likes, anything that could lead us to the place where either she would hide or her captor would take her. It won't be easy and you'll have to be careful because you won't have any jurisdiction out there or barely. 

Henry was still a British citizen, but that wouldn't be enough to give them full rights on the foreign sole. He asked

\- Are we going to be provided with something that allows us to investigate like police officers on the spot, or will we have to rely on our luck? 

Reece nodded 

\- That's a good question. And if I understood what the consulate told me, yes, you will have some kind of privilege that will replace your badges here. They'll also provide with other guns, the ones we have here are simply not welcomed by law enforcement there. 

Which was not surprising given the reputation that the United States had built up. 

\- You will of course have to return them at the end of the investigation. 

She looked at Henry 

\- And I know it's your country, but please try not to get noticed that much.

Henry chuckled 

\- I will do my best! 

A part of him was eager to get back to his roots, but another part was rather nervous because it had been more than 70 years since he had left, he knew the country had evolved... But among all the districts of London, they had to stay in Kensington. He hoped the coincidence would stop there. 

\- Are we going straight to Buckingham? - Lucas blurted out, all cheerful

His three friends rolled their eyes, and Reece was as quiet as a bull. 

\- Get out of here before I get angry. 

Mike grabbed Lucas' arm before he caused another outburst and was demoted to cleaning the bathrooms. 

Once again, Jo and Henry found themselves alone with Reece. 

\- Honestly, if you lose Lucas on a run, just leave him there, it's fine - she scoffed. 

Jo and Henry tried their best not to laugh 

\- But no more jokes. No one is going to Buckingham. Another publicist will be happy to talk to you, as well as the agent who's in charge of monitoring Reka's internet accounts and her moves. 

She handed them a card 

\- This is the name of my contact at the consulate that you’ll have to meet before leaving, so I would advise you to go there during the day since your flight is at 10 am tomorrow. 

Henry knew where it was located, of course. It was located between 48th East and 2nd Avenue. Jo grabbed the post-it, Reece was handing her

\- All right then! We'll go talk to them. Are they going to give us any more information?

\- Mostly the hotel's location even if Tasha's grandmother offered to drive you there. And they will probably just sum up what I told you. 

They thanked her and on their way out they were approached by Anita, the IT 

\- Hey! Jo. I did what you asked me to do and I've been going through Tasha's social media but they seem nonexistent. 

Jo frowned, so did Henry

\- What do you mean by that? 

\- She doesn't have personal pages, if I may say so. Most of her photos come from official events, such as press conferences with the palace or anything related to royalty. These photos are usually posted by the palace itself, or an official page related to it. Sometimes some employees are posting pictures but always related to work. Publicists are always sent to places where royalty is still very involved. There are far too many posts from Buckingham and Reka does not have access to this account. However, I was able to trace the last time she logged on to one of the three official palaces press pages, and that was yesterday morning. I think employees have access to only one page, because I found many pictures of them during their work, or doing interviews. 

Henry was completely lost with Anita's explanations. Jo was well aware of this and figured that a computer class would not be a bad idea to keep him up to date. But who could be teaching 200 years grown-ass man how to use a computer when he lived in the Stone Age? She mentally sighed. She had to stop thinking about everything Henry had done over the past two centuries before she was born. 

\- So? So, what does that mean? - Jo asked, she was as lost as Henry anyway

\- It means that for now we can't talk about any threats on the Internet, but I'll keep digging, reviewing the comments, and looking at the different pages where she has access. She must have relatives, and maybe she has a page under another name to avoid being found. I'll keep browsing her internet history and I'll keep you updated. I'll send you something via email if I don't get everything I'm looking for before you leave tomorrow. 

Jo smiled

\- Take your time. Of course, we have to consider social media as the top one priority, but we're probably be having people who can provide a couple of information once we get there, so don't stress about it too much. 

Anita smiled back and turned away. Henry scratched his head. Jo bit on her lips and looked at him

\- Let me guess, you didn't understand anything about what she said? 

Henry made a face. Jo grabbed his arm and walked with him to the elevator.

\- That's okay, Grandpa. You'll understand later. 

She was rewarded with a sarcastic look which made her laugh... Even though, this wasn't entirely wrong. By all means, he was more than a grandpa, at that point. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The British Consulate's address in NYC can be found on Google. I believe it wasn't the only one but I've used the first one that popped up.  
> So now I hope you understand the title better because they're leaving for England and are about to investigate out there, somehow Sherlock's way lol.  
> I will appreciate some more feedback, that will really be helpful. Thank you to the ones who read.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chap 3. I think the story will hold 9 chapters instead of 8 because I was checking my drafts and one chapter is 10k words so I think this will be split (to be honest I had two chapters as long as 10k so I've decided to split them both)._

_Hope you'll still enjoy it, I'll love to have some more feedback._

* * *

The consulate had provided them with the same information they had given to Reece, briefing them on the program and the different people they were going to have to meet. To have the whole process happening as quietly as possible.

Jo had dropped Henry off at the store, once they had made sure that they had nothing more to do at the 11th. Anita hadn't found anything worth the worry with the family's social media. She had checked the father's Instagram, but nothing that looked like a threat, so she would continue to go through and get Finley's logins, in the different media to check out the last exchange. 

\- Let me get this straight. You're going back to the UK for a kidnapping story? 

This was Abe asking while they were having dinner and Henry seemed rather eager to finish his plate, most likely to decide what to pack. Nobody could change a born neat freak.

\- It's not like I am going back there of my own free will. I have to follow the Lieutenant's orders, along with the country's, which wants to avoid any diplomatic incident. 

Abe scratched his head 

\- But, how come no one thought about the fact that this poor woman might be dead by the time you got there? 

Henry shook his hands in thin air 

\- This is a possibility to be taken into account. But, I believe that a woman who has been smart enough to leave with her kidnapper and take a plane to take him away should be able to survive for a few weeks, by negotiating...And for him to listen to her, it's necessarily someone who at one time trusted her and vice versa, so I still have hope that this trip won't be in vain. It won't be easy, because her kidnapper will certainly do everything to hide her in a place where we won't be able to spot them, but there's always a loophole in abduction stories, and all you have to do is get your hands on it. 

Abe trusted his father and certainly the rest of his team as well. But he shouldn't have so much confidence. He still seemed rather nervous, even though he had often said that sometimes he would give anything to get back to his country and its constant state of grey weather. 

\- I just wish we didn't have to stay in Kensington, but this will have to do.

Abe stared at Henry 

\- Henry! It's been over 200 years, so stop torturing your mind. Anyway, now Jo knows all about you, you won't be alone, she will be there for you... But behave and don't go for any unexpected swims. 

Henry knew that he needed to stop jumping on the field when he had a hunch, Jo wouldn't always be able to be behind him, and he would eventually clear Hanson and Lucas' suspicions. 

He thought about what they had almost taken that same morning when Reece had called them in before they were somehow saved by the bell. 

\- Speaking of... The lieutenant almost suspended Jo and I this morning. Well, I doubt she would have fired us for good, but the suspension seemed close. 

Abe dropped his fork. His father was a magnet for trouble, so he wasn't that surprised, but to drag Jo along with him in said trouble was another story.   
He glanced at his dad

\- What have you done again? More importantly, what did you drag Jo into? 

Henry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose

\- I didn't do anything... Well, for some reason, the Canal Street surveillance videos reached the Lieutenant, and Jo and I were on it... Until we disappeared from the screens, and Adam was found unconscious shortly afterwards... Then, she started to get suspicious, since she needed the dagger to close the case, and Jo and I being in that station without warning anyone, made us look like two people conspiring...

Abe winced 

\- She didn't like both of you investigating behind her back, did she? 

Henry melted into his seat. 

\- If only it was just to investigate. You know as well as I do that it was literally a suicide mission. And I didn't want Jo to be sanctioned when it was mostly my fault that she ended up in that station... She could have lost her life there. 

Abe rather not go to the bottom of his thoughts but made it clear throughout the year that Jo was a trustworthy person and that she would never do anything to hurt him. It seemed that her devotion could not be more apparent after the last case. 

\- Can't blame Reece though, if I were in her shoes, I would have wondered about the dagger that never came back as evidence. Where did it go, by the way? 

Henry's dish suddenly seemed much more interesting... 

\- Uh... Jo told me that she kept it at her place, to prevent it from ending up in the wrong hands, and to protect me because of my fingerprints on it. 

Once again. Jo protected him even though she didn't have to. It was Abe's turn to sigh 

\- Well, I hope the kid knows what she's doing at least; because it would be a shame if she was the one to get into trouble. 

Henry quickly raised his head, almost to the point of choking on his bite. 

\- I would never let Jo ruin her career for me, and if anything should happen, I would turn myself in, there is no way she should be punished in my place. 

Abe still had to admit that he was proud of his father's manners as a gentleman. It was admirable to think of others before oneself, even though he should still think about him from time to time. 

\- What about the little girl? How are you going to explain about her parents? Especially her father! And her mother, whom she's not entirely sure she'll ever see again. 

Henry rolled his tongue into his cheeks

\- We've decided not to tell her anything for the moment. She doesn't need that kind of pressure at such a young age. She must be struggling to understand the concept of death, so it's best not to push her. Her grandmother will be waiting for us at the airport and I think she will have to explain the circumstances, or possibly her mom if we can find her. 

Henry was not bothered to explain such things to children or anyone else for that matter, but NYPD didn't have to do so, in cases other family members were present. At that age, it was best not to have a stranger explain the situation to them. 

Henry finished his meal and got up to put it in the sink. Abe was not even close to being done. He scolded him. 

\- Can't you eat slower at least? I know you're in a hurry, but still. I'm not going to see you for... for how long anyway? 

Henry shrugged 

\- I don't know! It could be a few days or a few weeks, no idea, it will depend on how things progress... But once it's over, we'll come back, for sure. We're not going to be there forever. Sightseeing will be for later. 

Knowing that Lucas would be with them, Abe wasn't too sure that they wouldn't have to give in 

\- With a kid like Lucas in your legs... You're good to go around London at some point, I doubt you'll be working 7/7 or 24/24, you'll need some rest somehow. 

Henry didn't seem to be familiar with the concept of rest and got all excited

\- If he wants to go sightseeing, nothing prevents him from doing so, he's not a cop, he assists me, so he can join us later, it is not such a big deal. The lieutenant just doesn't want to hear him crying all day, knowing that we won't be here and that there's a good chance he could team up with Dr. Washington. 

He chuckled as he thought back to last January when poor Lucas was desperate to work with a man who didn't seem to know much about the forensic field. 

\- Yes, I got it. She just wants to get rid of him.   
\- In my opinion, she wants to get rid of everybody, because we seriously bug her at times. 

Abe had an obvious look 

\- Especially you and Jo. If you've been on her back more than once, no wonder you tire her out. 

Henry figured he and the detective still made one hell of a pair. He imagined that before he met her, Jo was quietly doing her job, without trying to break nearly half a dozen laws, but it seemed that the influence he had on her wasn't necessarily the best. 

\- Speaking of Jo - Abe continued - you're going to Europe together, it's probably going to generate more sparks than there are already...You two are surely going to get burned. 

Henry raised a long disapproval eyebrow. 

\- Do you even hear yourself? I told you we weren't going there for a vacation. This is all business, and there's nothing between Jo and me. 

The color his cheeks have taken was obviously speaking another way

\- you're such a baby - Abe grunted - denial isn't just a river in Egypt.   
\- I'm not in denial - Henry grumbled with all the bad faith in the world

Abe tried not to laugh 

\- Yet...It seems to me that just like what, two or three weeks ago? You said you had feelings for her, that you were putting aside because of Adam's danger... This means and please step in if I'm mistaken, but that you are kind of in love with her. But you know what, that's not an issue anymore... And you want to hear the best part? 

Henry knew Abe always tried to be a fortune teller since Jo had stepped into their lives, but there was no stopping him when he was starting. He sipped on his tea and angrily tapped a finger on the cup.

\- Jo knows your secret and she puts up with you, so if I was you, I'd enjoy it a little anyway. Such a beautiful woman, it would be a shame not to court her in your homeland. 

Henry rolled his eyes and put his cup in the sink, rather loudly.

\- And again, it's professional purpose only... - he stuttered - after all my revelations, I'm not going to rush Jo and chase after her like this... Some things have to be done in order.

Abe proudly looked at him. His father wouldn't change. Jo was affecting him in a way that no woman has done in years, and he was completely confused because she was a modern woman, supportive and doing everything she could to keep him close to her, and he didn't seem to know what to do with all these feelings that were taking over. 

\- As you wish, but it would be a shame to waste a lifetime asking yourself too many questions when the kid looks at you with teasing eyes and seems to be asking you to slam...

\- Abraham! I've heard enough. I'm going to go pack my things for tomorrow, when you're done talking nonsense, join me. 

He walked away and grumbled like the old man he was. Abe laughed and thought he was still taking wild pleasure in making his father uncomfortable. 

* * *

  
They had to be up at dawn to catch their plane on time, and especially to pick up Tasha who had spent the night in the hospital. Jo had received an update, Tasha was doing well but it was hard for the nurses to comfort her and to avoid any talk regarding her parents' fate. 

Reece carpooled all of them with one of the NYPD cars, she safely picked up everyone included Mike who seemed rather exasperated, which was understandable when his two terrors held up into his legs for a couple of minutes, until Karen started to threaten them.

Henry was probably a little more nervous than everybody else, by the fact he was about to return to a country where he had spent almost 100 years of his life... Not many people could say the same. 

Tasha had been calm all the way through, she hadn't asked many questions, she was still pretty much asleep. She was between Jo and Henry, and her head would fall back to Jo's lap, before falling completely over and slept until they reached the airport.   
Seeing Jo like that warmed Henry's heart and he couldn't help but softly looked at her when he caught her playing with the little girl's locks.  
Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up to him; and her cheeks immediately turned red.   
She shyly smiled before she looked away. Lucas was sitting next to them and couldn't help but smirked. Mike was digging in his bag to make sure he had his passport and looked up to the rear-view mirror and he could see Jo and Henry's intense stare. He rolled his eyes. He was going to have to put up with their love drama all the way through.   
Reece hadn't missed a bit of it either, but it was no secret to her. She had it coming miles away from day one. 

They were at the airport two hours before boarding time and Tasha was still asleep, so Jo decided to carry her. Henry had a lovely gaze on his face and couldn't take his eyes off her. He was going to hate agreeing with Abe, but if Jo kept melting his heart away throughout their stay, he wasn't sure how long he would resist her. 

A flight to Europe in the morning was pretty rare since it would have been easier to travel at night, but nothing could tell if they wouldn't be completely exhausted throughout the day because of the jet lag, and have issues to think straight. Their arrival in London was scheduled for 10 pm local time, it would be 5 pm in New York. This would allow them to sleep once they would land foot on their hotel if they could manage to. It wasn't a sure thing considering the jet-lag, but they would have to try.

They checked-in. They had all taken rather light luggage, they knew they were not going on vacation, so only essentials items were in their luggage. They were exceptionally allowed to travel with their guns since they were on a business trip, but they were going to have to pack them in their suitcases once in Europe and forget about them during their stay. They would be provided with local guns. 

Once the check-in was done, they surrounded Reece 

\- Well, I won't stay long. I'm just going to warn you to be careful when you are there and please, do avoid any unnecessary ambushes. Of course, you won't be in touch with the palace but all the publicists who work there will provide you with any information you might need, as well as Reka and Finley's relatives. You'll have enough to do and they should give you any leads. It's a manhunt so we better end this without any slaughter, understood? 

They nodded. She looked at Henry and Lucas 

\- And you two, if there is any danger and Hanson and Jo order you to stay behind, you listen to them, got it?   
\- Yes, ma'am! - they said in unison. 

Jo knew that you could tell this to Henry all over again, he wouldn't care and would still go against the rules. 

\- I've got my eye on them, Lieutenant - Mike warned - I'm used to it with two of them, remember? So having three more kids around me, I don't mind. 

Jo pushed him with her shoulder

\- Hey! Who are you calling a kid? 

He didn't answer and just smirked. Jo realized that she would be surrounded by men. Any woman's dream, right? But she was going to hear a lot of macho comments, it was her everyday life after all. 

\- You didn't get any information about Reka's arrival in London, nor about her kidnapper, did you? - Henry asked. 

Reece shook her head

\- Not at all! I think she has a plan and she just doesn't want to make a fuss about it and stick to her plan, well if there's any... Tasha can't know what happened, we only deduced with what we had. We can't know for sure who drugged or knock her mother's out, to get to the bottom of things. 

Henry quickly thought 

\- Hmm, pardon me, but I highly doubt it. Even if she had to do things she wouldn't normally do if she wasn't threatened, like going to the airport, she would have quickly made it clear that she was in danger and she would have notified the airport staff when she picked up the plane tickets and the story would end there... But since they boarded that plane, there's a lot more going on there, and it's up to us to solve this mystery. 

  
Reece agreed with him. She raised her finger. 

\- I'll be back in a second, I'm going to check something. 

The group watched her walk towards the counters where they had checked in. She came back a few minutes later with information. 

\- I asked if they had seen Reka at the counter yesterday, a flight that was booked the same day. I showed a picture and said her name and they confirmed that she checked in without any luggage, with a man she said was her husband, so they didn't ask any questions. 

Jo frowned 

\- But you have to show your passport if he is pretending to be her husband, especially if she checked in with their names... How could they let him through? 

Lucas suggested 

\- Maybe his ex? She was married to another man before. 

Hanson shook his head 

\- But Jo is right, she checked both names.   
\- Wait - Reece continued - the consulate may have made a mistake or Reka's agent might have misunderstood, probably because he was troubled. I will ask again because it's true, nobody could have gone through without the right name or the right ID. It would have been impossible to go any further for one of them and we would have been warned, there's something else. 

Lucas grumbled 

\- Let's hope it's not a bribe.   
\- Not everyone has dark ideas - Henry grumbled.   
\- I know, but I was just saying.

Reece came back after checking once more, and she looked frustrated 

\- So, she checked in with her married name and no it's not her husband's name which appears. She just paid with their joined credit card. But whoever was with her was legal and was able to board with no further issues. 

Jo folded her arms 

\- We'd be too lucky if they gave us his name, wouldn't we? 

Reece chuckled 

\- They agreed for her but that's all I can get. They have to protect their customers, so without a warrant, without any proof that the person really took her and that they didn't leave together of their own free will, I can't get the information right now, but I'll work on it, while you do your part overseas. 

Tasha seemed to stir in Jo's arms. Henry could only stare at how quietly she was taking care of that little girl as if she had been doing it all her life. She had a maternal instinct and he already noticed it with the Prince of Urkresh. Tasha rubbed her eyes and looked at the group with a curious face. 

\- We took the plane already? 

Jo chuckled, she put the little girl down and knelt in front of her. Lucas thought he needed a tissue for the Doc to recover from his feelings. 

\- No my little sweetheart, we didn't take the plane yet, we're waiting. We're going to take it soon. 

She nodded

\- I have to pee! 

Jo got up and reached out her hand. 

\- come with me then, and if you want to, I'll buy you a good breakfast so you'll be in great shape. 

Tasha widely smiled and grabbed Jo's hand, who winked at her colleagues, before disappearing into a hallway leading to the bathroom. 

Everyone had noticed the softness in Henry's eyes as he watched his partner peacefully chatting with Tasha. 

\- Some people won't get bored on this trip - Reece said in a very passive voice. 

Mike and Lucas laughed, but Henry blinked several times. 

\- Excuse me?

Reece shook her head

\- Nothing!

Jo came back a few minutes later. Tasha seemed to feel better and was eager to eat her breakfast and sit on the plane. 

Reece checked the time 

\- Well, I have to get back to the station. We'll keep you posted on the progress; I hope this case doesn't drag on too much, we shouldn't abuse foreign resources. Take care, and I'll see you in a few days or weeks. See you soon!   
\- Thank you, Lieutenant! 

Mike suggested 

\- Well, how about we go to the boarding lounge? We have nothing else to do. 

Everyone agreed. They made it through the security checks pretty fast and with no further complications.   
Once in the boarding hall, Tasha spotted the Duty-Free, with tons of treats that weren't necessarily cheaper than elsewhere.   
Lucas immediately understood 

\- Hey Tasha, how would you like to come with me, to the store, just so we can see all the goodies there is to eat?   
\- Yes!! I want to! 

He took her hand. The other three thought that Lucas was an endless kid and nobody needed to repeat twice when it came to candies.  
Mike excused himself for a moment to use the bathroom. Jo and Henry sat down not far from the Duty-Free.   
Henry started the conversation about kids 

\- You are so sweet to Tasha. Obviously, you have a gift with children. 

Jo smiled, still with that red shade not leaving her cheeks

\- Yes... Maybe it's not always intuitive, but I have an older brother and sister and I've watched them take care of me all their lives. Also, my sister has two young children, so I've had the opportunity to take care of them from time to time. 

Henry knew he was drooling. He quickly pursed his lips before Jo caught him and ended up walking away from him... He was already putting a lot on her shoulders with all his revelations if, on top of that, he started to drool all over her. She would end up having misconceptions about older men. 

Taking advantage of the fact that the other two weren't there, she asked him in a quiet voice

\- You are very good with children too. I know you raised Abe but in 200 years... Uh... You told me you thought about it with Abigail but it didn't happen, but before her, before Abe, and all that? Did something happen? Otherwise, congratulations on being such a "chaste" man all this time. 

This made Henry smile. He opened his mouth, but Mike came back a little too quickly to his liking. Of course, he did.   
Lucas and Tasha were not long in coming back as well, the little girl had tons of sweets in her arms... And this would probably be to her grandmother's dislike.  
They were on board the aircraft about half an hour before the scheduled take-off time. The plane wasn't full, of course, most of the flights took place at the end of the day.   
After many checks, they were able to take off, and they took off right on time.   
The seats being what they were, Tasha found herself next to Mike and Lucas, and the two men let her sit next to the window so she could enjoy the landscape.   
Jo was next to the window as well, and it was her first time leaving the United States. She had never flown that far, her father's family lived in Mexico City, they had taken them two or three times during her childhood, and there was her honeymoon in Atlantic City, but that was it. She didn't know long-distance flights like that. Her heart raced because she was going to Europe and Henry would be at her side... It was somewhat ironic, knowing that she would have given anything to go to Paris with him a month before. It wasn't the same setting at all, but she had a certain satisfaction with the idea, which never left her since that conversation in the ME's office. And the best of it, in between, he allowed her to fully enter into his life, so things could only get better in the future, at least she hoped.   
She looked away, he didn't look as peaceful as he did in front of his dead bodies, obviously, going back to his country must felt strange to him, even though he never became a true American in the 70 years he was living here.

She could not hide her fascination with seeing him with such wisdom knowing what he had endured in 200 years of life on Earth. Anyone else would have already lost their mind... Well, somehow it was the case with his enemy, but the number of years was not to be compared.   
Something deep happened inside of her since she knew his secret, which gave her greater respect for the ME. And she knew that soon enough she wouldn't be able to get a hold of her feelings taking over and rushing into her.   
She probably stared way too long, because he turned his head away and their eyes met, for a long, long time, just like back at the store a month ago.   
Henry was tempted to interlace his fingers with his partner, who was resting on the armrest but did not want to act rude.   
They only smiled at each other, but they knew that something was changing between them and that despite the professional side, that adventure would create an even deeper connection. 

* * *

They landed a little earlier, at Heathrow, London's airport. They hadn't slept on the plane since they had travelled during the day and were living with New York time. Only Tasha had taken a few naps from here and there. She had been lovely and had not moved through the flight. Every once in awhile Jo would get up to make sure she was okay, even though Lucas and Mike took good care of her.  
She must not have been used to travelling in so little space if her parents, and especially her mother, had money to make her more comfortable, but she didn't seem to mind. 

Of course, the trip had been tiring, so at least one positive thing, even though it was still early in New York, they were going to be able to rest as well as possible and be in shape the next day to start meeting with people who knew Reka closely or remotely.

None of them had put their luggage in the hold, since they had very little inside and especially suitcases that fitted very well in the cabin, so they were quickly outside, after visas and passports checks.   
  
Jo held the little girl's hand, while the three men walked in front of them. At this late hour, few flights were coming from the United States, they were rather local and national.  
Tasha was trying to spot her grandmother 

\- I don't see where grandma is! 

Jo put her bag at her feet for a second. 

\- Hold on. 

She took her in her arms and lifted her high enough for her to see. 

\- I see her! - She had a large smile on her lips. 

Jo put her down and they followed her as best they could. She was running fast for such small legs. She jumped into her grandmother's arms, who tried to catch her at best. When Henry first saw her, there was no doubt in his mind that she was the grandmother, on the father's side, it was more than obvious. He smiled. Seeing her so sweet with her granddaughter reminded him of Abigail, even though Tasha's grandmother was clearly younger than Abigail's supposed present age. 

\- I'm so happy to see you my darling!   
\- Me too grandma! 

The small group joined in this beautiful reunion. She nodded to greet them

\- My name is Rosie Hunter. Thank you for bringing my little girl back. I hope you had a pleasant trip?   
\- It was fine. We're a little behind schedule, but we'll rest and we should be in good shape tomorrow - Jo replied

Tasha asked 

\- are mommy and daddy already here?

They all fell dead silent. They had no way to explain this to the little girl. Rosie suspected that they had chosen not to put her through this, but Tasha was a brilliant kid. Having to explain to such a young child that her father had died and nobody was sure of her mom's fate yet, was a terrible thing to do. 

Something needed to be told. Rosie would explain her in due time and quietly just not tonight. 

\- My darling! They will join us when they can, they have things to do, especially your mom and her job. That's why the NYPD was nice enough to bring you back to me. 

Tasha just nodded. Henry could tell Rosie felt guilty for lying to her.   
For someone who had just lost her son, she was still able to keep it together. She was doing everything she could to keep on a straight face in front of her granddaughter and this was an understatement. 

Henry looked around while the detectives were speaking with Rosie. He finally asked her, even though he hadn't opened his mouth from the start, which was a rare occurrence for him. 

\- Rosie! Tell me, do you think they can give us any information - he pointed at Tasha - about who we know who got here. Perhaps someone recognized her? 

Rosie noticed his accent, she softly smiled 

\- I'm glad to see a fellow British. 

Henry replied to her smile. Jo raised an eyebrow. If the lady had been any younger, he wouldn't be embarrassed to flirt, as he usually did. Henry and his incurable English charm.

\- You can always ask. But knowing her, she is very calm and clever, she certainly had a plan.   
\- I'll do that. Should be easier to speak with them as a citizen. 

Jo raised an eyebrow. Show-off much Dr.Morgan! 

Rosie motioned to them to follow her outside. They warned Henry to meet them in the parking lot.   
They didn't wait long, he jogged towards them.

\- So? - Mike asked. 

He looked at his three friends and looked at Rosie and Tasha who had a large smile on her face.   
He shook his head 

\- I spoke with the security guards and the ones at the counters, I showed them the picture. They recognized her from the fact that she sometimes appears on TV for a couple of press conferences within the Palace. But she seemed calm and confident with the person who accompanied her. 

Jo felt her shoulders tensing 

\- We have no way to check the cameras? It records absolutely every move in and out of the airports. 

Henry grinned 

\- Jo! If you couldn't do it in New York without a warrant, I let you think about it here. 

She grumbled and folded her arms. He made a point. Their jurisdiction wasn't much of use around here. Besides, the man with Reka probably would have done everything he could to avoid being recognized or caught by any police officer, he wasn't that stupid. 

\- Come on, get in, I'll take you to your hotel, you need to rest. It should take about 50 minutes.   
\- Do you live far from our hotel? - Jo asked 

Rosie smiled 

\- Not at all! About fifteen minutes by car, so the detour doesn't bother me.   
\- Thank you though - Jo replied with sincerity.  
\- You are most welcome. 

They talked a bit about their life in New York, all along the ride, which was different from England and the various police methods.   
Lucas was confused to see Rosie driving on the right side, but that was perfectly normal. Jo didn't say a word and watched the city lights go by. London seemed to be a beautiful city, and part of her was overexcited as a child about being in Europe. 

\- What part of London are you from, Henry? Well, unless you come from another part of England. 

Henry smiled

\- No no, I grew up in London, in the Lambeth district to be precise. 

Rosie seemed impressed 

\- You're not from the most ordinary neighbourhood. I know you're here for work, but do you still have family here? This would be an opportunity to visit them. 

Jo suddenly glanced at her friend, who didn't know where to stand. He must have been tired of thinking about any excuses for the past 200 years. 

\- No, my family doesn't live here anymore. My parents died when I was still young, and I left for the United States with my father's business partner, he took care of me. 

Jo could hear that he was forcing the words out of his mouth, he didn't like to talk about the fact that Abe had raised him when it was just the opposite. Nor that he was going to say that he had left London 70 years ago.   
Rosie looked at him in the rearview mirror. 

\- I see! Anyway, you haven't lost your accent, that's a good thing. 

Henry laughed. Never in his life would he speak like an American, except when the situation required it. 

He quickly looked at his partner who softly smiled at him. He appreciated her understanding and the fact that she wasn't laughing at him about his long life because he had heard some rude jokes about it, coming from Abe. It was probably still too new for her, but once she'd get used to it, she probably wouldn't hesitate to tease him. 

The rest of the ride went relatively smoothly, with Mike having the most conversation with Rosie as he was sitting front seat. Tasha was already lost in Wonderland, and Lucas was half asleep against the window, and the little girl was half asleep with her head resting on his lap. She was in the middle, of the three. Lucas had to settle down because of his large height. 

There weren't many cars on the road, of course. They had arrived on a weekday, so most of the people were already in bed to leave early the next day. 

When the engine slowed down, they knew they were reaching their hotel. Rosie drove down a long alley, with a lack of lightning. Henry looked around as best he could, with his eyes trying to see through the darkness. 

The hotel was well lighted and was particularly massive. They stepped outside and could hardly keep their mouth closed. 

\- oh well... Shit! - Lucas exclaimed

Rosie chuckled at their reaction

\- Ah yes, when Buckingham Palace needs a hand, they do it very well. 

They didn't have time to be more ecstatic about the place. A doorman walked up to them and he had a smile as large as Tasha's earlier. 

\- Welcome to the Langham Hotel. We have been notified of your arrival. Are you the NYPD? 

They nodded, they seemed to have lost their words. 

\- Your rooms are ready, a receptionist will give you your keys, you each have your own. 

Lucas scowled, he was hoping to make a gross joke about Jo and Henry sharing the same room. Failed. 

Rosie looked at them 

\- Well, we'll keep in touch, we'll certainly talk more in the next few days, I'll have to talk with my little chipmunk. She needs to know. 

Henry looked at her with sympathy. 

\- If it makes you feel any better, children are very understanding, especially when it's so gently communicated. You are very good at not breaking down in front of her. 

Rosie quickly wiped away the tears from her eyes. 

\- I don't have a choice. But I sincerely hope that you will find her mother and bring this bastard back to your country to give him the sentence he deserves. 

Jo nodded 

\- We'll do our best! See you soon!   
\- Thank you, rest well and good luck! 

Rosie returned to her car and disappeared into the dusty alley. The group stared once more at the huge building and followed the doorman inside.   
As they walked up the steps of the hotel something seemed strangely familiar to Henry. He turned around on the porch to look out over the wide courtyard, but he couldn't see much.   
Jo was on the doorstep and gently called him out

\- Henry! Are you coming? 

He snapped from his daydream and smiled at her as he followed her. 

\- Yes! Sorry!  
\- A moment of déjà vu? she asked in a low voice   
\- Like everywhere I go! - he replied with a shrug. 

But the déjà vu quickly became reality when he set foot in the huge hall and Lucas kept gloating in front of the reception counter, which seemed overwhelmed by the situation.   
Henry abruptly stopped in his tracks and his heart arched. From the outside, he was unable to recognize, everything had been redone, repainted and above all extremely enlarged. 

He took a step back and bumped into a statue that he recognized owning in his house... It was used as an ornament and no one seemed to know where it came from. It glowed with a new radiance, it had been brought up to date.   
Mike, who never stopped arguing with Lucas, noticed that Henry seemed frozen, Jo was getting ready to take the keys to the rooms, he stopped her. 

\- Jo! I think the Doc has a little problem. 

Jo turned around to see her friend, as blank as his dead bodies staring at the surroundings and the statue in the middle of the hall.   
She glanced at Mike 

\- Can you take the keys? I'll meet you upstairs. Maybe he's just feeling blue, you know we're in a country he hasn't been in years. 

Mike just nodded and didn't even try to argue. The Doc has always been weird, so one more or less. 

Jo cautiously walked toward him. She put her hand on his arm. He looked even more distressed than when he had told her the truth about him. 

\- Henry! What's going on? You're just stuck. An old memory? 

He slowly nodded and pointed to the hotel. 

\- And not the best... This hotel is the house I shared with Nora 200 years ago... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I looked for the fanciest neighorboods in London and Lambeth came up among them so I decided to set Henry there.  
> About the hotel; since we don't know where exactly Nora and Henry lived, I decided to look up some hotels that looked ancient enough but up to date and that looked close enough to be a castle and I kept the Langham hotel because this was the only thing that was satisfied enough and pretty close to what used to be Charing Cross, according to the map. Of course, I took some liberty with it and added an alley and a lot more things that aren't really on the hotel itself but this was just to give a setting.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for your reviews, the hits and kuddos. Hope you'll still enjoy it._

* * *

\- Where are those two idiots now? - Mike groaned - maybe it should be about time to sleep.

Lucas was still excited.

\- They are big enough to join us on their own. They'll find us. Come on, I want to see what our palaces look like.

Mike sighed and walked down to the front desk to instruct them to give the keys back to Henry and Jo when they would come back up. He was surprised to see that they were no longer in the hall. He didn't even bother, they had a bad tendency of sneaking away without anybody's permission.

Lucas was so thrilled to see Mike come back that he almost jumped on the door when he opened it.

Mike walked into his own room and both men met on their balconies

Lucas was amazed

\- It's so huge. I never thought I would be so lucky in my life.

The two balconies were close to each other, the four rooms were also next to each other, so they wouldn't have to go through the whole hotel to discuss the case.

However, the door opening system was still classic to match the old vibe of the building. There was a large garden at the back of the hotel, the same garden where most of the Morgan family's graves were once located.

Mike frowned

\- Hey! Lucas! Jo and Henry are downstairs in the garden.

The assistant slightly leaned over to see their two friends chatting on a bench near a fountain that was bright enough to recognize them.

Mike grunted

\- We've only just made it here and they're already having secrets. I'm sure Reece was going to lose her temper pretty hard with them, yesterday, but with the case, she didn't have time to do so.

Lucas scratched his head

\- Reece almost fired them?

Mike shrugged

\- I'm not sure what she was going to do with them, but it didn't seem fun. I'm not surprised, they never listen. They just do as they want when they're together. Jo wasn't like that before, but now she can't stop running behind the Doc. I mean, no offense, he gives very good results, he's excellent, but he influences Jo a lot.

Lucas gulped. It was not surprising, considering the connection between them. However, if Reece had summoned them to her office the day before, it was because she suspected something about the dagger and since he was the one who had given it to Henry ...

Mike stepped back from the balcony

\- Well, I'll give a quick call to my wife to tell her that we made it and that we're staying in a palace, and I think I'll go straight to bed, do my best to try and catch some sleep because none of us wants to face with any jet-lag surprises tomorrow. Try not to gossip too much, Lucas.

Lucas shot him a sarcastic look and looked below him. He had to admit that Jo and Henry were adorable together, and he was hopeful that this little trip, however insignificant it was, would change their relationship to something other than professionalism.

Henry's eyes were darting into space as he looked out over the garden. It had been completely renovated, he recognized almost nothing. And it was dark, so he would only become aware of the changes in the morning.

He and Jo had their legs pressed together and she respected his silence from the moment they sat in the little garden.

\- When the lieutenant told us we would be in Kensington, I strongly hoped that we would not be in the surroundings of this castle, but... As I do have that kind of luck, of course, we had to be accommodated in it.

Jo could only feel sorry for him. She could hardly put herself in his shoes because she did not know what he had gone through.

\- Is this really the castle where you lived with Nora? Without any doubt possible?

Henry slowly nodded

\- It was a wedding gift from my father, he wanted us to raise our future family on one of his lands. After Nora's betrayal, I never thought to set foot on it again.

He could still see the carriage from Charing Cross, coming to pick him up to take him to a therapy that would leave him with a great trauma for the rest of his life. The screams of terror in that asylum, the hydrotherapy treatments he had endured, to prove that he was immortal... That torture he thought would never come to an end if it were not for the blessing of that priest.

\- I have to admit that it has changed a lot... I didn't recognize the building at all from the outside. The castle has been enlarged and some floors added, but the style and the interior... are the same, just up to date.

Jo looked at the building, trying to imagine a young Henry Morgan, doing God-knows-what rich people were doing at the time.

\- This garden was always here? - she asked

Henry nodded. He turned around

\- The graves of my family used to be behind us... Mine too, before I made the mistake of coming back so that Nora could lock me up. You don't get rid of graves, you can just move the tombstones, probably what happened.

Jo followed his gaze and thought that she would have to walk in that garden during her stay, preferably during the day.

She sighed

\- She must have been so awful to you. Who would have thought women back then could be so mean. But you still managed to keep a clear head. I'm impressed, anyone in your position would have gone crazy by now, but that's not your case. You have a big heart, and you shouldn't let Nora's negative thoughts invade you. This was 200 years ago, and I guess it's a trauma, I can't put myself in your shoes, but know that today... You have a devoted partner, and trust me, I won't betray you.

He smiled. He knew he could count on her, but he couldn't help but think about the negative image Nora had put on this castle, and knowing that he was going to spend a few days in it... Nothing suggested that he would have any real peace of mind, but he was going to have to try if he wanted to focus on their case.

She was about to add something when a voice called them out

\- Hey you two! We've got work to do, you can come up whenever you want to explore your rooms.

It was Mike's voice, from the 1st-floor balcony. He immediately closed the glass door after lecturing them. Jo grumbled

\- Mike got the nerve, I swear. But he's right, we need to get some rest, and try not to think about it, okay? I'm going to need you in the present so we can find Reka, without any complications.

Jo was already standing and stared at him with very understanding eyes. He smiled

\- You are right! It's better to focus on the case at hand. Let's go.

They were stopped by the receptionist, who gave them their keys. Jo grumbled that neither of the two idiots upstairs had bothered to keep their keys, they were probably in too much of a hurry to find out what castle life was all about.

While they crossed the hallway on the upper floor, Henry could tell that many rooms had been added. There had always been a few, but the work had been done in such a way that there was no trace left of the castle as it was in back the 19th century.

They had to leave each other in the hall.

\- Are you going to be all right? - Jo asked as her hand was resting on the doorknob

He stared at her long enough. That softness she had. He wondered how could he ever deserve someone like her in his life.

\- Yes, thank you, Jo. I will have to be okay, we have other priorities.

She widely smiled

\- That's the Henry Morgan I know! Good night.

\- Good night, Jo!

He watched her disappear into her room, and let out a long breath, before returning to his own.

The light came on automatically. He chuckled. They barely minded to change the locks, but the light was worth turning on based on a presence in the room.

At least one thing that wouldn't bother him, he wasn't in the room he had shared with Nora in the past.

He sat on the bed and looked at the beautiful marble fireplace. Everything had been designed to be more "modern". If he didn't have so much of an eagle eye and overly traumatic memories of the place, he might have never noticed he was in his old castle.

But unfortunately, there were some things he found hard to get out of his head.

The room he occupied was an old office. He and Nora did their business there, and mainly him, since Nora couldn't care less about men's business, women weren't made for this back in the days.

No trace of that old office remained. He wondered how many times this hotel had been renovated in the last two centuries. Probably more than once, it seemed like it. The painting was far too recent to say that it was a one-time renovation.

His suitcase was in a corner of the room, with a small post-it that wished him a good stay.

He took out his things, and freshened up a little in the bathroom, brushed his teeth and crashed into bed.

Because of the jet-lag and his head still at NYC time, he wasn't sure to be able to fall asleep that fast.

He looked at the bedroom phone. He wasn't going to bother Jo to use hers, and she would certainly pay a lot of money if she made a call... Although with the Internet and video calls, he was sure she could put him in touch with Abe that way.

But she probably needed to rest, he was already asking her a lot.

He would pay the phone bill anyway. There was a long-distance number he could dial to call abroad. He winced at the price per minute, then shrugged. Calling his son was priceless and he wasn't to be pitied, so he wasn't going to be a cheapskate.

Abe was thrilled to hear him and glad to know that they had travelled well and handed the little girl over to her grandmother, as planned. Henry didn't bother telling him about the castle and Nora, for now. This would be a story for another time.

They wished each other a good night and Abe forced him to try and get some sleep, even though it wasn't easy with the jet lag, their body needed to get used to it.

From the moment he slipped under the blankets, he realized that if he was in what was once the office... Given the position... He abruptly sat up.

Jo was the one occupying the room he had shared with Nora.

* * *

During breakfast, Henry realized the matter at hand and the fact that they were indeed in the castle where he had spent his first years as a newlywed. Lucas and Mike were in great shape and were stuffing their mouths, not considering the fact that they were going to be wandering all over the city. Jo looked at them in disgust. Luckily there were more than just the typical English breakfast ingredient choices, which didn't make her want to eat. She wasn't the type to overeat at breakfast and was entirely satisfied with just a few things just so she had something in her stomach. She shook her head. She was surrounded by babies.

Henry was thoughtful but again, Henry was always pensive. Jo had checked the place out, and she was impressed with such magnificence, but part of her still felt uncomfortable.

This Harlem girl wasn't used to living in such buildings, and if it hadn't been for Sean's persistence to live in Washington Heights at the time, she really would have chosen a minimalist life in a cheaper neighborhood.

Well, she didn't have that problem anymore since she had moved to the Lower East Side, quite close to Henry and Abe, and now more than ever, she knew she had made the right decision.

Henry was not at ease. While Mike and Lucas were arguing at the buffet, she whispered to him

\- Did you at least get some sleep?

He quickly looked at her and looked away just as quickly. Jo sighed

\- Henry! I know you're troubled but you need some energy, so even you, need some rest. The jet-lag isn't going to get through your - she whispered in his ear - immortal's body.

He gave her a sarcastic look

\- It's just that I realize that everything is real now that the sun is up. But you're right, I shouldn't be distracted by all this, we need to focus on finding Reka, and hopefully, this won't be in vain.

Jo had checked her phone, see if Anita had sent her any messages, related to Reka's social networks, or at least the official pages where she was, but nothing. They would probably have to deal with their usual asking and digging.

A disappearance story was different from a murder case because everything and absolutely everyone had to be taken into consideration along with all the victim's hobbies, which involved some visits to different places that their victim loved.

Jo was tempted to put her hand on Henry's, to reassure him, but Mike and Lucas returned from their food expedition and she had to restrain herself. There was no need for them to gossip.

When Lucas saw the couple's very much empty plates, his eyes widened

\- Is that all you're eating?

They glared at him

\- Not all of us can eat that much in the morning- Jo barked - and if you can't keep up with our pace later, don't come and cry.

Lucas shrugged and ate without worrying about the detective's opinion.

Mike was for once supporting him, and all of this hardly made Jo want to touch her plate.

They weren't sure where to start their investigation. They at least had the benefit of having Henry with them, and he knew London perfectly well so they could move around without getting lost.

The consulate had given Jo and Henry some information about who was working with Reka and where to find them.

Just a few publicists were working at the palace itself, well they were working for it but none of them had an office on it.

There was a building with offices located in the same neighborhood as the palace and this was where most of the press-related employees working for the palace were staying. The building was very well secured, and impossible to visit if not for a very good reason. At least being a police officer was already giving them a good reason.

A warm sunny day blinded them when they exited the hotel. Not bad for a first day

\- Guys! Before we go on a little manhunt all along to an unknown city for the three of us... I think we should start our research with Rosie. After all, she's Finley's mom, she must know Reka pretty well, and I think she could enlighten us about Reka's background as a publicist, what do you think? - Jo suggested

Henry half-listened, but he sided with his partner.

\- Jo is right! It makes sense that we start with the family, they are the only ones who can tell us more about what Reka does in her private life and who she may have been involved with to get to this point.

Mike and Lucas had no objections

\- We don't really have a choice, any good questioning starts with the family first, then we'll improve later, so I knew we weren't done yet - Mike admitted.

\- I wonder if she already told the truth to her granddaughter - Lucas thought.

Jo shrugged

\- We'll see! It can't be easy for her to have to explain to her what happened to her father while composing herself. Finley was still her son before all of this.

Everybody stared at Henry who was still as distracted. He finally noticed the growing silence and all eyes on him

\- is there any problem? - he asked

Jo gently patted his shoulder

\- No! I think we're all looking at you because you know both the country and the city and we thought that maybe you could guide us? We need to go to Notting Hill to visit Rosie. Do you know how to get there?

Just like Rosie has told them the past evening, they needed around 15 minutes to get there by car. But none of them had any and none of them knew how to drive on the left side of the road.

And taking public transportation would make them lose quite some time on their long days. Henry rubbed his hands together

\- How about we rent a car?

Jo clapped her hands and was overexcited

\- good! I always dreamed to drive on the other side.

She was ready to cross the alley and jump into the nearest car but Henry held her arm before she went any further.

\- Detective, calm down! - he teased - but none of you have ever driven on the left side and you are all American, you will keep your habits and this includes getting upset while you drive.

Both Jo and Mike raised a long eyebrow. Lucas thought the situation was hilarious.

\- I don't get upset when I drive - Jo yelled, demonstrating the opposite

Henry didn't say anything but his long silence spoke volume. Jo raised a finger to warn him that he would regret thinking she was a psychopath when she was driving. She needed to speed up when they were chasing down any suspect.

Lucas started to squeak, one hand on his rib

\- Doc! Are you offering to drive?

Henry shrugged. His three friends looked at each other and burst into laughter, especially Jo who knew it all now.

\- are you kidding? - Lucas asked, nearly choking on his laugh

\- I don't see what is so funny - Henry replied feeling kind of insulted

Jo chewed on her lips

\- Henry! No offense but nobody ever saw you behind a steering wheel. We even wondered if you had your license.

He was slightly offended. Well, yeah, he had told her he hadn't driven for a while… Nearly 40 years, which was older than her.

\- I do have my driving license. But like many people, I find this utterly useless to drive in a city full of public transportation.

Jo grinned. At least she knew it wasn't the only reason.

\- and you think you would be able to drive just because you're back in your native country? - asked Mike, not feeling it. If he was to be asked he would rather choose a two-hour walk.

Henry couldn't be sure about this and didn't want to crash the car and get all of them in trouble. But until proven otherwise, British people always had driven on the left side of the road. Roads have been renovated and traffic laws didn't change that much. The only noticeable difference probably was the use of automatic gear which was more usual in the US than in Europe.

\- we're 15 minutes away from Notting Hill from our hotel. If we go into public transportation, we can make it double. And we might be losing some time, so whatever suits you.

Mike pointed Jo

\- She can drive. Or either Lucas or me, but Doc... Really, no offense but you would need a couple of driving lessons before we get in a car with you as the driver. No matter how much you know the country. We'll get used to the switching side.

Henry folded his arms. Jo felt sorry for him, but Mike was right, Henry wasn't used to driving anymore and who knew what could happen. They weren't all immortals.

\- Still! We come in the country to run behind one of their citizens who's also an important publicist figure for them and they can't even give us a limo. They could at least try - Lucas groaned

Jo rolled her eyes. Lucas would forever be a kid

\- Do not ask too much though - Henry growled - be grateful if we can have a car. Let's get out of here, we might find something in town.

They barely made it through the alley that the doorman, who appeared to have listened to their conversation, walked to them

\- Pardon me! I couldn't help but hear your conversation. You can rent a car, here. We have a garage and we would be greatly pleased to give you one for your stay. You might just need to warn the reception and they will give you the key and you can keep it until the end of your stay. Do not forget to give it back when you leave. Everything is covered, you have insurance on it.

The idea was tempting but they all knew that renting a car in such a hotel, would be was worth it as selling a kidney, but Henry gladly accepted. Jo gave him an obvious look. He wasn't the one to be bothered by this, of course.

The doorman took them to the hotel's basement to Henry's surprise. There was never any basement before. That castle seemed full of surprises nowadays.

The cars that weren't rent yet had a protective cover.

When the doorman removed the cover for the car assigned to them they were all near fainting, including Henry.

They were facing a spacious Jaguar, updated with all sorts of new technologies.

\- Oh, my god! This is what paradise looks like - Lucas chanted

Henry was tempted to get inside of the car and feel the pleasure that driving a jaguar used to bring back in the days… but his smile quickly faded when he noticed the dashboard and how to start the car. Everything was obviously automatic. Jo wasn't told twice to get in the front, on the driver's seat.

\- that's really cool! And besides, it's an automatic gear, so I won't even have to mind manually shifting gear with my left hand.

Mike couldn't help

\- you never learned how to drive with a manual gear, Jo!

Jo glared at him

\- Shut up, Mike!

Henry laughed and sat beside his partner. He was assigned co-pilot, no matter who would be driving, even though all three men felt like Jo was never going to leave that place.

Thanks to Henry and his living GPS, they were right to their destination with no issues. Well, they also had an integrated GPS and Jo still turned it on because Henry's directions could have been different from the last time he had come which was a long long time ago, in his case.

Jo had asked Henry to write a message to warn Rosie about their arrival. She knew she wasn't asking the most skilled person when it came to technology but he was sitting by her side and it was faster to ask Henry than Mike or Lucas who didn't seem focused on the case, but rather busy being tourists.

Henry had taken a while but he managed to write the message. He needed five long minutes and Jo thought that even her mom wasn't that slow to write a message. Five minutes were long to write barely two lines.

When Henry put the phone down into the gloves box, she groaned

\- NYPD better refund me my phone's taxes when we're back because even though those are still text messages, they're freaking expensive. And I do have unlimited texts in the US.

Henry smiled. One of the reasons he was glad not to owe one of these devil's tools, as he liked to call them. Even he had to be honest, they were useful in times like this.

Rosie was waiting for them on a typical English's house porch, rather colorful and surrounded by a very well maintained garden.

Jo parked right in front of the house. The ride had gone well and Jo didn't have any issue with driving on a side she wasn't used to, well Henry guided her so that she wouldn't overrun into the right lane, which was the lane to overtake in that side of the world.

Rosie softly smiled at them when they stepped in

\- hello! Did you manage to rest?

\- More or less - Jo replied - It wasn't easy! Our brains are still synched to NYC time but we had to try.

\- I am pleased to hear that then - Rosie assured - please, do come in. I'll make some typical English tea.

Jo was sure to have seen Henry's eyes shone like a diamond. Even though with Abe he was keeping his old British habits, he never really had the chance to drink one with typical flavors.

Henry noticed Tasha was nowhere to be seen. Maybe she was still sleeping. It was only 9 am, this was an early start for a young child after such a long trip.

\- Is Tasha still sleeping? - he asked

Rosie nervously rubbed her fingers together, as she stared at the upper floor.

\- well... She is awake... But she just didn't come down for her breakfast. I will give her something later but I cannot force her.

Henry sympathized with her

\- Did you talk about her? About her father?

Rosie invited them to sit while she was putting down the small teacups on a tray. Such an old silverware that Henry hadn't seen in a long time. He nearly felt emotional.

\- yes! I did talk to her, last night. She was kind of overexcited to sleep... Well, I needed to tell her the truth because she wouldn't stop asking questions about her parents. I have tried to explain with the easiest words I could find, that her father had joined the stars and that her mother was somewhere in town and was in great danger. And that's why we needed to find her quickly.

Rosie felt terrible about the pain she might have caused the little girl.

\- I just hope, she is not going to stay with an empty stomach.

Henry reassured her

\- Don't worry! She's a child, so she can just only be sad, Finley was her father and she knows she won't ever see him again. She needs to handle her emotions along with being ready to face the possibility that she might not see her mother ever again, as well. But she won't stay with an empty stomach. Although she might feel bad about her loss, she's still young so she might get over it, faster than we do as adults.

Rosie simply nodded. Jo looked at the upper floor and thought she would talk with the little girl before they left. She could understand Tasha, even though both their situations weren't the same but Jo still had a very absent father through her childhood.

\- will you be able to talk about Reka? - Mike asked

Rosie tossed her cup and sipped her drink and slowly put it back on the tray. She crossed her hands on her lap.

\- Yes! I know you need some information for your investigation. What can I help you with?

\- A bit of Reka's personal history if you know about it - Jo carried on - We heard that she was a publicist for Buckingham Palace, based on an agreement between India and England. And England needs to keep her under their wings if they don't want any tensions to explode.

Rosie nodded

\- Yes, that is right! As you know, India is a poor country but some of them are powerful and Reka was part of that kind of powerful family, who would sell one of theirs if it means bringing money. I think this is what happened to her. Her father had a meeting with a British businessman, who was temporarily in New Dehli. They spoke. Her father learned that the businessman was looking for some raw material we don't have here. He was sent by the Prime Minister himself. So, Reka's father didn't want to give him anything at first but they agreed. He was going to send his daughter as a publicist in Buckingham and they could keep as many raw materials as they needed if Reka was kept safe. England didn't appreciate that kind of decision but they didn't have the choice but to accept, since raw materials are a rare thing over here and they really needed it. Europe cannot give them all they need. So, there are a couple of tensions between India and England and let's say Reka is some kind of cornerstone in that whole history so a civil war can be avoided.

They all remained dumbfounded. They now understood better Reka's importance in that story. If she was being killed, her father would hold England accountable for this. Jo sighed

\- When I think we keep complaining about the many tensions in our country... But it's not exactly better over here.

Rosie nodded

\- England has a bad tendency of sticking its nose where it shouldn't be.

Henry couldn't agree more. Just needed to look at his father doing business on slaves' ships, 200 years earlier.

\- Do you have any idea with whom she could have gone? If anybody could have been mad at her, family, friends, colleagues? – Mike asked

\- Well, she had her ex-husband. They went along well for a while but then things went down because she didn't want to give him a part of the money she was making as she makes enough money, let's be honest. But that's not truly the official story, that's just to blame her because she left him years ago. I knew Reka would have helped though if he really needed it, he doesn't.

Jo raised a skeptical brow

\- And what did he do for her, if I can ask?

\- Well, he helped her out back in the days and sent some money to part of her family who isn't as lucky as her father. She already paid him back but you know how people are when you make more money than them.

Lucas was silently taking notes. He wasn't a cop and he wasn't used to be on the field so he had no idea what to ask or do, except to take a couple of notes on a tablet.

\- does he live in London?

\- Yes! He lives downtown because he works around here I believe. He doesn't mind a noisy lifestyle.

Jo clapped

\- well, this is going to be our next destination. We promise to try and do our best to bring Reka alive. Even though we don't have much jurisdiction here.

Rosie smiled

\- I think you will do an excellent job, I am not worried about you. And I do hope that you will find her. Good luck!

They thanked her but before they left, Jo asked Rosie

\- Sorry, but do you mind if I talk with Tasha for a minute?

Rosie was surprised but nodded

\- Of course! Go ahead!

\- Thank you!

Henry watched her climb the stairs. Rosie motioned to Lucas and Mike to sit back with her so she would give them some more tea and they gladly accepted, even Mike who was coffee addicted.

While Mike and Lucas were talking with Rosie, Henry sneaked away from them to climb up the stairs as well.

Jo had found Tasha's room and spotted her lying on her stomach, on her bed. She was probably looking at her picture of her and her family.

She felt her heart broke as if she was seeing her own daughter in front of her. She slowly walked inside the room so she wasn't scaring her and slowly called her out

\- Tasha!

The little girl turned around. She didn't look well; her eyes were red with tears. She had without a doubt cried a lot.

Jo titled her head to the side and walked closer to her to see the picture she was holding. It was the same one they had found back at the crime scene.

Tasha sniffled

\- I'm never going to see my daddy... And mommy, do I get to see mommy back?

Jo slowly rubbed her back

\- I'm sure that you will. I'm truly sorry for your dad but I'm sure that he loved you and he wouldn't want you to see you sad, even though I know it's hard. But think about your mom, think about her in the hardest way and she will come back to you.

Tasha stared at Jo and she felt some more tears in her eyes. Jo took her in her lap and slowly rocked her as a mother would do with her daughter.

It appeared the little girl needed a hug and not from somebody who was family.

Jo started to sing a couple of words, in Spanish and Tasha, seemed to calm down in her arms. Henry was standing in the door frame and was staring at Jo taking care of that girl like she took care of a child her whole life. She was so sweet and the total opposite of her cop's role in these situations.

His heart only beat faster in front of that picture. A vision he could never take his mind off. She was the missing part of his loneliness. He knew it, he always did but he became only aware of this only in these special moments. How could he let his chance passing by when she was standing right in front of him?

Tasha seemed to feel better so Jo slowly pulled her off her arms as she put some strands of hair behind her ear.

\- your grandma worries about you. You should go down and eat breakfast. It's not good to stay with an empty stomach, especially at your age, you need to eat to grow up.

Saying so she tickled Tasha's belly and managed to make her laugh.

\- I'll go take my breakfast then! I'm hungry!

Tasha exited the room and noticed Henry

\- oh! Hi Henry!

Jo had remained sit at the edge of the bed and raised her eyes when she heard Tasha mentioning Henry. Henry's cheeks flustered when Jo joined him

\- How long have you been creeping on me?

Henry scratched the back of his head

\- Sorry... I did not want to be impolite but I couldn't help it. You do have a gift with children.

Jo's cheeks soon shared the same shade as Henry's.

\- well... Yeah maybe not as you do, but it helps to be my nephews' favorite's auntie.

They both stared at Tasha coming down the stairs, before silently looking at each other. Jo smiled at him and motioned for them to go down. They were tempted to hold each other's hand all along but they didn't want their friends to notice how close they were becoming.

\- where do we need to go to pick up our new "guns"? - Mike asked when they left Rosie's house

Jo took a look at her phone where she has written the address. Only Henry was sticking with a post-it, classical as he was.

\- I'm not sure since we don't really work with law enforcement. We're not supposed to meet with them, the address is a bit confusing.

Henry slowly removed the phone from her hands

\- may I?

He didn't wait for Jo's permission

\- no problem Henry, make yourself at home - Jo replied sarcastically

Henry didn't pay attention to her tone and just stare at her phone. He rubbed his chin

\- I feel like Buckingham is the one who is going to provide what we need.

At Buckingham's mention, Lucas quickly raised his eyes

\- Oooooh! So, we are going to see the Queen, aren't we?

Both Henry and Jo rolled their eyes

\- No, Lucas! Nobody is going to see the Queen and nobody is coming inside the palace as well. Either somebody will wait for us outside, or we will need to go to the building where Reka works, which in my opinion is the most plausible way. They should be able to provide with everything we or you as detectives need, to be perfect English officers.

He chuckled. He was looking forward to seeing their faces if they had to wear the country's official police uniforms. Well, technically they shouldn't be because they weren't there to stay and they truly didn't have much jurisdiction. They were just under government/palace order. Mike spoke out loud what Henry low key thought

\- as long as we don't have to wear their ugly uniforms. These are even worse than the ones in NYC. If so, I'm going back home with no further notice.

Mike walked toward the car. Jo, Lucas and Henry looked at each other. Jo bit on her lips

\- Too bad I wasn't there yet when Mike started his career as a young officer. I would have given everything to see his face when he had to wear that uniform... Because on my end, I looked like a potato.

Henry raised a long eyebrow. Lucas couldn't help his gross comment

\- one sexy potato then. I'm sure every guy was at your feet when you just started.

He gestured his words as he mentioned her from head to toe. Jo glared at him and Henry was close to cutting him. He realized it, awkwardly smiled and disappeared real fast to join Mike next to the car.

Henry looked back at his partner, with a slight blush on his cheeks

\- What do you mean you looked like a potato? I'm quite certain that you were adorable.

Jo gave him a sarcastic look

\- not in a literal way... Like I wasn't big... More like the opposite, I was completely thin and my muscles were non-existent, they were as strong as gum. So, when I was wearing my officer's outfit, I was swimming in it. I had to tighten my belt to the max so I wouldn't end up in my underwear when I was giving out tickets. It wasn't pretty. Thank God, it didn't last long because I worked really hard to quickly become a detective. It's fun to give tickets but getting insulted all day long or being whistled at... Please give me a break.

Henry had issues keeping that picture off his mind. Young Jo Martinez wearing her first cop's outfit and her pants-dropping at her feet because of her thin waist.

And this was how he barely couldn't take his eyes off her bottom when she walked in front of him to take her place back in the car. He quickly snapped back from his daydream, especially since the brain between his legs had a word to say on this.

*******

The drive to Westminster only lasted 10 minutes. At that time of the day, traffic was fine, rush hour was over.

Henry was impressed to see how quiet Jo was to drive in a side she wasn't used to. She wasn't even blinking, even from time to time Henry to remind her not to use the overtake lane to drive in.

Jo managed to find a parking spot not far from Buckingham. The gates were surrounded by tourists.

Lucas's jaw dropped open. This definitely was different from what he was seeing on TV.

\- I can't believe we're actually standing in front of the Queen's palace. What if she's currently looking at us through one of her many windows?

He waved like he was greeting her as Elizabeth could see him. Henry thought he was hanging on with retarded people.

\- Lucas! Please! The Queen has better things to do than looking at us poor citizens, through her window.

Jo agreed with Lucas

\- well, he's got a point though. She's not doing much in her life, let's be real.

Henry couldn't say otherwise but muttered

\- it wasn't always the case!

Mike and Lucas were too busy drooling over the palace to hear him, but now that Jo knew everything about his life, she didn't miss it.

\- Don't tell me you met Elizabeth II? - she whispered

Henry shook his head

\- no! Not her...

He remained silent and looked at Jo. She tried to think

\- The Queen Mother?

He shook his head once more

\- still before her...

Jo tried to think about her History lessons to add them to Henry's great age. So, if it wasn't The Queen Mother, neither Elizabeth II... She needed to go back even further... She made a face

\- Queen Victoria?

Henry simply nodded. Jo tried not to nervously laugh

\- and how did this happen?

\- Hey! I think I saw the building where Reka works - Lucas yelled and he was ready to cross the road

Henry gave an apologetic look to his partner

\- I will tell you about it later! Let's go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I had to split that chapter because it was way too long. So that means the next chapter is extremely short because it's just a continuation of this one, so sorry about that but don't worry we'll back to a normal length on chap 6.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is extremely short but 10k words for the previous one was too much, sorry about that I will compensate with chap 7 in the same week (I mean after the weekend). 
> 
> Thank you for your reviews and for the new kuddos everyone :) I guess you're all enjoying that story.

* * *

Nobody knew how Lucas managed to spot the building, knowing it was probably hidden from people's view but a building was still a building.

The entrance was well kept. There was a tinted glass on every door, so everybody walking outside couldn't see what was happening inside. Jo and Mike were used to it since they were doing this in their every day's life.

The guards seem tough next to the ones in Buckingham. Even Lucas who was tall looked extremely small next to them.

The guards glared at them

\- Yes? What are you here for?

They looked at each other and Henry decided to explain. Maybe an Englishman talking to another would make this easier.

\- We're from the United States and we were invited to investigate to look for a young person who works here. Her name is Reka. We've been told we would get every information in that building.

Henry felt a bit uncomfortable in front of the dude's size. This was far from bringing only good memories when he tried to fight with Abigail's ex.

Jo was standing behind him, ready to act if for any reason the guard was knocking him down… And she couldn't care less if he was twice her size.

\- Wait here – he said absolutely emotionless

Lucas felt a chill running through him

\- Not very friendly

Henry glanced at him

\- He is only doing his job, Lucas, and that's understandable. The building needs to be preserved not anybody can work in there.

The guard came back and unlocked the door

\- You can go! They are waiting for you!

\- Thank you!

They walked inside the building which was far from looking like the random look it had on the outside but the inside was fancy. Everything was made of solid gold or almost. The walls were full of stainless glass.

So, this what it was to work for Buckingham, even though not really on it. Those publicists weren't to be pitied.

Or it was just all fake. Their offices could have been as much all together with just Plexiglas between each desk just like in the States, but this still wasn't a sure thing.

Henry noticed how uncomfortable this made Jo, to find herself in something that "rich". She was less impressed in the hotel knowing Henry had lived there and the bad memories attached to it but now seeing just a press building which was probably worth more than the NYPD one, her Spanish Harlem side felt hurt. Some people were really spoiled brats.

A woman standing on heels bigger than a leg welcomed them with a wide smile.

She was sophisticated like many English women and her heels made her look like she was… a giant. Even Jo who usually was taller than most women felt quite inferior to her. But looking at the heels, she realized that woman might not be as tall as she was pretending to be.

\- Hello! You're the NYPD, right? We've been warned about your presence. You're here to speak about Reka, yes?

They nodded

\- And apparently to receive our guns… Well since we've been told we can't use ours – Jo explained

The woman nodded

\- Yes! Come on, follow me. My boss will provide you with everything you need. By the way, my name is Evie. If you need any further information, I'm the one you should talk to.

They took an elevator to the 6th floor. A much empty floor with just a couple of rooms around it but all of them were locked and with soundproofed doors.

Evie knocked two times on another door. They looked at each other, wondering how she could know when to step in since the door seemed as soundproofed as the others but she must have been used to it.

\- Come in! My boss will receive you!

They thanked her and walked one behind the other and behind Jo who they had let came inside first.

A man with a normal height but impressive build greeted them

\- Hello! I'm Walter Chapman. Please have a seat.

The office was as fancier as the rest of the building. Jo wasn't feeling at ease but a job needed to be done.

\- Mister Chapman – Jo started – this is a serious matter. We've been recruited to find the man who abducted Reka Patel who works for you since he belongs to our country. But we have just very slim clues so far.

Chapman nodded

\- I know! We've been warned and we're trying to keep it between us because we do not wish to create any more tensions between India and England. Reka has someone who monitors her and he is the one who noticed something was wrong.

Jo frowned

\- Do you have any clues that could lead us to her kidnapper? Because we can't not, not find her alive, it's not even an option, neither for your country nor ours.

Chapman quickly took a look at his Ipad and laptop. He showed them the screen.

\- So, I have received a couple of information from Xavier who is in charge of monitoring her. He was able to get access to video surveillance from both airports.

They looked at each other. Nobody wanted to show those because they didn't have a warrant and a random person was digging into such files with absolutely no shame. Mike held his comment but was tempted to tell them if they were doing such things in the States, the FBI would quickly get behind their asses. Obviously, Europe didn't have the same point of view on punishment.

\- How did he get something like this? – Henry asked – nobody wanted to share anything with us because we didn't have any warrant and your friend managed to get through the networks?

Chapman didn't seem bothered by it

\- It's very important for us to mind our publicists' safety, especially Reka who is the common thread between each country, so we have a couple of access to certain technologies. But, in any case, you might be greatly disappointed.

He started the videos Xavier had sent him. There was New York's airport traffic, but with so many people coming and going, it was nearly impossible to spot Reka until she boarded the plane, but she was the only one to be seen.

\- That's her here! We can see her boarding her plane in your country.

Henry raised a long brow and moved his face closer to the screen like it would spell the answer.

\- Wait a minute! She didn't board on her own!

Chapman agreed

\- that is the problem! The man who kidnapped her doesn't seem to be with her or he is very well hidden.

Henry tapped his fingers on the corner of the desk

\- True! He could have used a disguise but if he pretended to be her husband or something else… The airport couldn't have let him get through if he didn't have any valid I.D.

\- But we've been told his name was registered – Jo added

Chapman shrugged

\- Apparently! I just don't know how that man managed to get through this but he did it well.

\- So it's kind of obvious that Reka knew him now – Jo muttered

Henry was still looking at the screen and all the people coming and going but nobody looked like a kidnapper or a psychopath for that matter. When something like this was happening, the suspect always seemed nervous or had a couple of mannerisms, making it hard to hide that they were guilty.

\- Reka seems quiet – Jo said

\- Calm but scared – Henry replied – it seems evident that she's under pressure to try and save herself and fight for her daughter.

He pointed out Reka's gestures, to Chapman's skepticism.

\- When she hands her ticket, we can notice that she's shaking even though she's trying to hide how nervous she is with a smile. Then, we can tell she's hesitating like she wants to tell something to the boarding agent but takes it back when she stares ahead of her. So, my thinking is, her kidnapper must be ahead of her and since Xavier only monitors Reka, he couldn't get the information before she went through.

Henry stared at Chapman

\- Do you have anything else? Her arrival, perhaps?

\- Yes! That's why I said you might be disappointed, look!

He skipped the video forward. Nothing was recorded during the flight which was obvious. In another frame, they could notice Reka from behind and she completely vanished even at the baggage hold.

\- What does that mean? – Mike asked

Jo gave him a meaningful look

\- She didn't take any luggage, simple as that.

Henry wasn't convinced. He looked for some explanation.

\- Pardon me but from what I can gather for the lack of times I went through the airport, but correct me if I'm wrong, Heathrow doesn't owe cameras everywhere just like New York does, right?

Chapman nodded

\- That's right! That man knew what he was doing when he dragged Reka in places where we couldn't find them. So far, that's all we have on her. Xavier has been trying to track her phone down but as you can imagine… It's off.

Lucas melted on his chair

\- At least we know she landed alive in London

His friends agreed with him but this wasn't helping.

\- Perhaps we should go back to the airport first? – Henry suggested – talk with a couple of cab drivers if they didn't drive a young Indian woman in the last 24 hours and where?

Jo bit on her lips

\- If they want to talk to us. I don't need to remind you that nobody has to tell us anything here. And no one can't tell whether her kidnapper didn't give a random address and took Reka to another place afterward.

Henry agreed with her

\- Yes! Right! I didn't think about it that way.

Mike still agreed with Doc's idea

\- But we still can go back, we have nothing to lose or win, we're just getting some information. Maybe someone heard or saw something. Day shifts aren't the same as night shifts.

Henry agreed as well. The night before he ran out of luck since night workers probably weren't there when Reka's plane had landed.

\- Okay! We'll do that, then! – Jo approved, she looked at Chapman – we also need to talk with her ex-husband, did you hear about him?

\- Callum?

They shared smiles

\- So, you know him. He's the prime suspect in her kidnapping, so if you have any information about where he lives or where he works…

\- I'll save you some time – Chapman replied as he stood up

He dug for a couple of minutes in some files and handed one to the group. Jo glanced at it and all three men surrounded her to read above her shoulder

\- Callum Burton! He works here?

\- For a while, he did! But… He was… How do you say that…? Some kind of Don Juan with mostly all the women here, so I fired him.

\- I take it it's where he met Reka? – Henry asked, and he had a bad feeling just by looking at the guy's face but he couldn't judge someone by the way they looked.

\- Yes! They had chemistry but as you must guess, he has a bad reputation for jumping on everything so… It's mainly the reason why Reka filled up for a divorce.

Jo held her comment but thought that if Reka knew her ex-husband's reputation, she shouldn't have married him. But then again, maybe it was part of her plan, so she could become a citizen. This was probably the official story more than the money one.

Henry checked Callum's address

\- I see he lives in Camden Town. It's not far from here.

\- Yes! It's barely 12 min drive. From what I know, he works at home so you shouldn't have any issues speaking with him.

At least they knew where to go next. Information was travelling faster than New York, which was kind of ironic. But they needed to remember they weren't investigating a murder's case, not really.

Chapman quickly left in the back room of his office and dropped two guns with a different calibre than the ones they were using.

\- Here! Take those for your stay. American guns are not allowed here for obvious reasons, even if you're on a mission here.

Jo grabbed the gun which seemed heavy to manipulate. She couldn't stop making faces and Henry thought she looked adorable.

\- I guess, we'll have to deal with it – she groaned

Mike seemed thrilled

\- I always wanted to use European guns. I can tell they're not so much of a use, that'll change us. I'm not saying no to a break from time to time.

Jo mentally sighed. Mike was never the last when it came to chill. Chapman looked at them

\- I sincerely hope everything will be solved and that you will find Reka, alive and safe. She is a very important person for us. If you need anything else, just call me.

\- We'll do that – Jo assured – thank you!

Evie walked them toward the exit. When they stepped outside Lucas wanted to joke with the guard but Mike grabbed his shoulders before they were banned from the country without even solving the case.

* * *

**Author's note** : _for the need of the story I'm pretending there aren't many cameras in Heathrow, which I believe isn't the case, I hope for them lol._


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for your reviews, and thank you y'all for the new kuddos/hits. This is really helpful to know the story is loved._

_Hope you'll enjoy this chapter._

* * *

\- Chapman told us about Xavier, the guy who is supposed to monitor Reka. Shouldn't we visit him as well? – Lucas asked

His friends agreed

\- Lucas is right – Mike added – he's the one who can provide us with more information. We should just pay him a visit before the ex-husband, what do you think?

Jo looked at Henry like he was the one who knew everything, which was oddly true.

\- Well. I don't think it matters in what order we visit each of them, except if Xavier works on that building. Does he?

They all remained silent. Mike sighed

\- Why none of you thought about asking?

\- You could have done it too! – Jo scolded

While they were arguing, Henry turned away to ask the guard about it. The said guard was looking at him like he was a punching ball but he managed to make him spill his guts.

\- Xavier doesn't work here. He works with them but he owes his own loft and that's where he monitors his surveillance. He lives above his company. He lives next to Piccadilly, we might visit him after Callum.

Everyone stared at the Doc. Jo was rather infatuated with him.

\- What? – Henry asked, a tad embarrassed

\- You had time to get information in less than 3 minutes? – Mike asked as he wondered why he was still surprised.

\- While you three were arguing like children, I politely asked our nice guard and he provided us with what we needed.

They all stared at the guard who seemed as cold as when they came in earlier. Henry waved at him and he surprisingly waved back.

\- Anyway, let's go – Jo rushed – we have a lot of things to do and time isn't on our side. Henry, you'll be our guide to Piccadilly.

\- Gladly!

They turned back inside the car and thanks to Henry's good advice, they were in Camden town, in less than 12 minutes.

The neighborhood was rather… Punk. Lucas was overexcited as a kid in Disneyland. Mike was completely done and Jo was halfway between the two. Henry was far from being surprised, the neighborhood always been like that.

\- It's not the kind of place I would think as… depraved – Mike admitted – I mean… To me, England is so sophisticated.

Henry rolled his eyes

\- These are all clichés, detective. Just like in every place, England does have good and less good neighbourhoods. And yes, Camden town has always been the punk side of it. Youths like to live here. I don't know why Callum lives here but he must like the ambiance.

They walked down a street with some decorative lights that could be questioning one's tastes if we didn't like the style, which wasn't Lucas's case.

Jo shrugged

\- Eh! I was such a rebel between 16 and 18 years, I think I would have enjoyed living in that neighborhood.

Henry grinned

\- If you were a _Trash bar_ fan, why am I hardly surprised?

Jo gave him a sarcastic look but a slight blush covered her cheeks. Henry slowly pushed her with his shoulder. She smiled and did the same. The flirt was high and Mike was done with them but Lucas couldn't stop gloating.

\- They're so freaking cute together. I ship them so hard, I ship them even harder than any fictional couple. I've been rooting for them since day one, you have no idea.

Mike sighed

\- Lucas! Stop fussing. Can't you see it? You are I are the perfect third wheel. They literally don't care about us, they can't even acknowledge our presence. Look at them!

Lucas chuckled

\- I'm pretty sure you were like that too with Karen back in the days. With one slight difference, Jo and Henry aren't together yet, which is even more awesome. So much sexual tension, so much flirt... They're playing to who is going to give in first… And I think they're close enough because they have been dancing around each other for a year now.

Mike didn't add any more words. He wasn't dumb he noticed Jo and Henry growing closer by each passing day. It was probably always there but he didn't notice it right away until they started flirting on the crime scene with Rick Rasmussen's case. He could tell Jo was doing a lot for the Doc, and this didn't happen since Sean. That's how he knew she was hooked. She wasn't going to change her mind until she had Henry under her skin. 

Jo and Henry stopped in front of a less colorful house, compared to the rest of the neighborhood, and further than all young people's noise. Mike and Lucas figured this was their man's home.

\- Are we there? – Mike asked

\- Apparently! – Jo replied

Henry checked the house and what _Google Map_ indicated. He also checked the post-it he was keeping with him even though Jo had put everything on her phone. He still wasn't trusting technology and its science.

\- I think we can go in, even though it's a tad gloomy.

\- Look around you, Doc – Mike defended

\- True! But next to the neighbourhood, there's a bad vibe in here. Who knows, perhaps we won't need to drive all over the town to find Reka.

Jo pretended to be disappointed

\- Solving a case in a day? What are dreams are made of? But that would be sad because we would have to go back to the States, so fast.

She pouted. Henry wanted to brush her lips with his fingers, to tell her they would have many more occasions but he held back. They weren't alone.

\- We'll see what Callum has to tell us. If he's nervous, we might ask him to take a look in the house.

Mike scratched his head

\- Henry! Even if we had special permission, doesn't mean we're allowed to dig in every place without any warrant, and without any jurisdiction.

Henry agreed

\- Indeed! But we still have that permission and we're looking for someone who comes from our country so in any case, I think we do have the right to dig if we have a suspect. Especially if he does have nervous mannerism.

Jo widely smiled when she noticed the look on Mike's face. Nobody could fight back Henry's arguments.

He conceded

\- Alright! Lead the way, Doc!

Henry looked at Jo and nodded at her. He was never going to step before a woman.

Jo knocked twice

\- Callum Burton! Are you there? NY…

She stopped in her tracks when she realized her designation was completely useless in Europe.

Henry let out a small laugh. Nothing would change the cop inside of Jo. She noticed her friend's teasing look.

\- What? I'm still a New York's cop. How do you want me to introduce myself? Yes, we are cops but not from here. We can't expect him to open like this.

\- May I help you?

They startled, and turned around to notice a man who looked nothing like a Brit. Besides, his accent had betrayed him to Henry's ears. For everybody else he had the British accent but not for Henry. Nobody wasn't truly losing their first accent.

Henry frowned

\- Callum Burton?

\- Yes! And mind to tell me who the four of you are?

Mike handed him the permission that they were allowed to investigate and this even without an official badge.

\- Mister Burton, we're from New York and we're here to investigate an unfortunate case regarding your ex-wife, Reka.

From the moment Reka's name reached Mike's lips, Henry could see Callum tensing.

He walked past through them and pushed the keys inside the lock.

\- I have no idea what is going but come in… My neighbours are a tad too talkative around here.

They thanked him and followed him in a house which was quite dark as much for the inside than the outside. He didn't seem to mind to open the windows.

Lucas couldn't hold his comment

\- It's super dark here! What are you, a vampire or something?

Henry huffed. Lucas would never change. Callum put his groceries bag on his kitchen table and opened the curtains, partially blinded everyone before they noticed the set-up in the living room. Callum invited them to sit in between two pants. Lucas's eyes started to shine

\- Your computer setup is super cool! Let me guess, you spend hours online to game?

Jo glanced at Henry who was near fainting. There were too many electronic devices in that house. His British side wasn't approving any of this.

Callum took a seat on one of the chairs while the gang was sitting on the couch.

\- Your mate is right. I am a gamer, or mostly a game tester. And this requires me to work in the dark, depending on which game I am testing.

Henry stared at the different screenshots he was seeing on the computer's screens. He made a long face

\- Mainly wars or shooting games as I see.

Callum shrugged

\- It's just a coincidence. The company focuses on these sorts of games.

As per usual without anybody's approval, Henry stood up and started to pace all over the house. He was hoping to find some clues… First of all, that man was American even though his name was a pure British one. Probably from his family. His friends didn't mind him but Callum felt confused

\- So, mind to tell me what is New York police doing here, to investigate on a Brit? Is Reka, all right?

Jo shook her head

\- We don't know yet! That's why we're here! Her husband was killed in New York and she was apparently kidnapped. So, I'm sorry to tell you this but after we dug into your social media, we noticed a couple of your posts were somehow related to Reka… Like you mentioned some people are chill in New York but aren't doing anything to give you back what they need to.

Callum melted into his chair

\- Listen, I get along with Reka even though our relationship didn't last. I wasn't specifically aiming at her, again it's a coincidence, I have nothing to do with her disappearance, I didn't even know about this.

Henry ran his fingers over the shelves. The fact that they were full of dust might have been a clue but Callum didn't seem to be the tidiest man in the world, especially if he was spending his days in front of a screen, pretending to kill people.

\- Given that… Although It might not be the best example – Henry started – that your curtains are closed through the day, this might lead one to believe that you're just coming back from a short trip abroad. And the fact you just did your groceries, also leaves me in doubt. I wonder if you're keeping someone in your basement.

Callum loudly laughed

\- Mate! Normal people do groceries when they have nothing left to eat.

Jo looked at the pizza box on the floor

\- You don't strike me as someone who loves to cook.

Callum shrugged

\- It happens from time to time. Yes, I am a geek but I've worked with a good company before and I was cooking for myself. When I lived with Reka, I was the perfect husband like that.

\- Speaking of Reka – Jo cut – we're just coming from the building where she works as a publicist. We've been told you both met each other there, is, that, right?

He nodded

\- But she filed for divorce because you're a Don Juan – Mike added

\- Yes, I admit it. I had a lot of affairs behind her back… She didn't like that.

\- How long did your marriage last? – Henry asked, and he hadn't moved from where he has been standing ever since they were in the house.

Callum took a moment to reflect on this

\- About two-three years! She didn't take long to find her new man after this.

They had forgotten to ask how long Reka was living in England.

\- How long Reka has been living here? – Jo and Henry asked in unison and laughed when they noticed how synched they were. Their little flirting game was boring Mike and amusing Lucas

Callum felt a bit caught off guard by both voices asking the same question but still answered nonetheless.

\- About 15 years… Why?

\- Just so we know – Jo assured

Henry flashed a wicked smile

\- And what about you mister Burton? How long have you been living in England?

They all remained dumbfounded, included Callum. What the hell was Henry talking about?

\- What are you saying? – Callum asked – I always lived here. You're English, you can hear my accent.

Henry agreed

\- I'll be honest, you do have a British accent. Well done, you must be very integrated. And to my colleagues' ears, you are indeed British.

Mike, Lucas and Jo shared looks. That was the last they could say, none of them had noticed a difference. From the start, it seemed that Callum and Henry both shared a similar accent.

\- But I have perfect pitch and I can tell which accent is from which country. You might be a British citizen just like I am an American Citizen. Actually, if I want to I really can talk like an American, you know!

The last few words were said with an American pitch which made Jo winced. Henry trying to speak like an American was awful to her ears, this didn't suit him at all. She'd like his British charisma better. This was his main feature.

\- But you were born American. Your name must come from your father who is I supposed, British, and you probably moved in here when you were still a child if you caught such an accent, but I can still hear your American's pitch.

Callum sighed and stared at the gang

\- Is he serious?

Jo nodded, her smile wasn't leaving her

\- He always is!

Henry moved back next to his friends but remained standing. He was quite pleased with himself.

Callum melted a bit more on his chair

\- Yes! Indeed! I was born in the States, New York even! But I moved to England when I was a teen. So, what's the point with your case?

Jo sarcastically replied

\- Well I don't know, maybe the fact we're looking for someone who's American? And guess what? You're the perfect suspect. Curtains closed, last-minute groceries, considering you eat pizzas and all sort of unhealthy food from what I can see on that carpet of yours.

Henry couldn't believe such a judgement was coming from Jo's mouth, especially when he knew her food's tastes as well. It was mostly his job to judge people and their food tastes. Looked like he was definitely influencing his partner.

Callum nervously laughed

\- What? Guys, I didn't see Reka in about two years. I know she has her family and we sometimes text each other but truly, I have no point in going back to the United States or even to kidnap her and confine her.

Mike frowned

\- Nobody said she was confined!

This raised their level of suspicions. Jo and Henry folded their arms, not amused.

\- Wh... It was just an example like any other. Every kidnapping story has a confine's story in one way or another – he huffed – it doesn't mean that she's currently in my basement. Yo, guys I know you've got every reason to think it's me but I don't have my time to waste. Reka must have been staying in the US for like months and I told you, we didn't see each other in two years.

Reka has been staying in New York for about six months and intended to stay there for the next six. It was all job-related.

\- Do you have any alibi for this? Can somebody confirm you were actually here for the past six months? – Jo asked as she stood up

Callum shrugged

\- I don't speak a lot with my neighbours, so they won't be much of use to you.

\- Landlord? – Mike asked

\- The house belongs to me. I don't see why I would have kidnapped Reka. I have no point in taking a mother away from her child, especially since the father is dead.

Jo looked into the hallway and noticed the trapdoor which probably hid the basement.

\- So, you don't mind if we take a look around included downstairs? If you really have nothing to hide, then we'll get out of your hair. But as our prime suspect is American and your last social media posts aren't very bright, we have to do it… Even though we're not working with the local police.

Callum gave in

\- Please be my guest. I have nothing to hide.

He grumbled and turned around to mind his business. Mike decided to dig upstairs while Jo and Henry were going downstairs. Lucas wanted to keep company with Callum regarding the video games but Mike lectured him about giving him a hand.

The research was in vain. Nobody and nothing was found, but they couldn't rule Callum out for now.

They walked back into the living room where Callum was gloating a bit too much in Mike's opinion.

\- You didn't find anything, did you?

\- No, we didn't, for now – Jo replied – but we're not ruling you out, we never know. We could come back. Meanwhile, you stay here and do not run because we'll know.

Callum nodded

\- Yeah yeah! I still don't see why I would have done it. Anyway, good luck and I hope Reka will be back safe and sound.

*******

Since they needed to stop at Piccadilly in the afternoon, after that long morning full of interrogations, they decided to stop downtown for lunch.

They remained dumbfounded once they reached Piccadilly. It was full of people, giants screens, tourists everywhere, and awful stuck traffic around the place.

\- What is this place? – Lucas asked

\- Time Square, London's version – Henry replied

At least they felt a little bit more at ease downtown, it felt like home. Jo was surprised to see that Henry has dragged them here to eat, because as much as he could he was always making sure to be far from the noise, especially to enjoy lunch or dinner.

Henry didn't wait for anybody's approval and before he realized it, he grabbed Jo's hand and dragged her along with him. Lucas and Mike followed them close behind and shared obvious glances.

\- I know a good Fish and Chips restaurant around here.

Well the newest version at least, because back in the days that restaurant was only affordable to people like him. Jo laughed when she realized how long it was since the last time Henry had eaten in that restaurant. Probably that those giant screens weren't a thing and instead of cars, carriages were driving around the city.

Jo looked at her hand into Henry's and just tightened her hold into it. She felt hot all of a sudden and she knew the temperatures were just fine and they were in the country for just a day… This sounded promising for the rest of the stay.

They met with Xavier in the afternoon and they didn't learn much with him. He had told them that Reka's phone seemed off or mostly her battery was dead and her kidnapper was nowhere to let her use a charger and she was probably busy trying to stay alive and not upset him. So far all they could come with were suppositions.

In the meantime, they also learned that Xavier had contacted the local police so they would start digging about a body near the garbage cans or rivers, just in case.

For the time being, they didn't have any positive come back regarding Reka, so there was still hope that she was alive.

After their long day, they drove back to their hotel. They had learned quite the information in less than 24h, which wasn't bad considering they have been in the country for as much time and they weren't investigating a murder, yet. For now, they knew they weren't looking for a body. Reka seemed to be in shape and they hoped she would remain that way.

While Lucas and Mike couldn't stop harassing Henry with a couple of questions about the country, Jo decided to sneak away from them.

Considering the time of the year, it was still a bit bright outside. They had been lucky to enjoy a beautiful sunny day. This allowed the garden to have outstanding sunset colors reflecting on it.

Jo walked all along the flowers and roses bushes. They were well taken care of and she didn't remember the last time she ever saw that kind of color in her life, not even in Central Park. Depending on the daylight or not, the alley was full of soft warm cozy lights. Must have been a great place for weddings.

Henry surely had suffered a lot in that castle, especially after Nora's betrayal but Jo needed to be honest. That structure and its surroundings were breathtaking.

Anyway, Nora was a long time gone now and everything Jo was seeing had nothing to do with what Henry had known back in time.

She reached the small area where the tombstones of the former occupants were but were now covered with flowers and leaves, which had grown over time. No one had ever paid attention to the names on the graves.

Jo stood in front of them for a couple of minutes until she decided to kneel.

She pushed the brushes away. The first name she discovered was Robert Morgan. She smiled and checked the next one, his wife: Mary Morgan.

She hesitated with the next one, her hand was shaking and she slowly removed the brushes from it and with no further surprise, Henry's name was on it.

She remained quiet as she read his date of birth and death: 1779-1814. Seeing this with her own two eyes made this even more real. She felt a chill running down her spine. Her eyes watered. If he wasn't blessed with his immortality, she would never have met him and wouldn't be sitting in front of these graves, wondering how a man with such a pure heart could still put up with Human Beings, when he died 200 years ago.

She couldn't put herself in his shoes, not like that but she knew his life must have been terrible and what Nora has done to him, still haunted him until now.

She wasn't surprised to know he had trust issues. Nora had broken every self-esteem he still had for himself.

She wasn't sure she would be able to have the strength to help him with his secret, because she was just a simple mortal but she would do her best. She would learn how to deal with it as the years would go by.

\- I still find this quite strange to see my name on a grave.

Jo startled. She was lost so deep in her thoughts she never heard Henry coming in. Henry sat next to her.

\- Sorry! I did not mean to scare you.

She smiled

\- It's okay. I was lost in my thoughts. It's just, seeing your name on this and knowing you're sitting next to me just makes things appear more…

\- Real? – he finished

He looked at her and she nodded

\- Even after two centuries… I still hardly can believe it myself.

He turned his head to look back at the graves. Next to his were three more. Just like Jo did, he pushed the brushes away. Edward Morgan (1783-1843), Elizabeth Morgan (1786-1858), Margaret Morgan (1790-1856).

Jo read those along with him. Henry seemed more troubled than seeing his own grave.

\- Were they your brother and sisters?

Henry slowly nodded

\- I never saw them again after my "death". Nora did everything to keep them away from me and made them believe I was still dead or so I heard. I knew what they were becoming when I was sometimes reading newspapers. None of them had stayed in London. I'm glad to know they all lived long enough. For obvious reasons, as you can imagine, I chose not to stay in touch with any of them once I was out of that hellish prison. I could have written to them, tell them Nora wasn't to be trusted, that I was fine and we could see each other soon but…

Jo rested her hand on his forearm and slowly rubbed his biceps. She had sympathy in her eyes.

\- You chose to protect yourself so Nora wouldn't track you down and take you back to Charing Cross, right?

Henry was surprised to see how Jo could see through his soul like she was reading an open book. Henry stared at her hand on his bicep and dropped sweet kisses on her fingers. Jo felt her whole body burned down like a volcano. He needed to stop doing this or else she would start riding him in front of his family's graves… She blinked. _Come on Martinez, focus now!_

There was something in Henry's eyes when he slowly removed his lips from her fingers but his hand remained on hers. Jo felt her heart, beat like a drum.

\- Doc! Did you run away?

Jo and Henry quickly let each other go when they heard Mike and Lucas's footsteps quickly approaching. They made sure to cover the graves and stood up in front of them so neither Mike nor Lucas would try to see what they're hiding.

\- What are you doing in a cemetery you two? – Mike groaned – Don't you think we see enough dead on a daily basis?

Jo huffed

\- I just thought I would take a look because it's really well maintained and I wanted a break from your gossips.

Henry smiled. Lucas joined them

\- Doc, there's a call from Abe at the reception. They put him on hold until you can talk to him in your room.

Henry thanked him

\- I'll be right there!

Jo noticed Mike was holding a pamphlet

\- What are you reading?

\- This? Just some historical information about London and I was reading about Elizabeth II's reign. Did you know she has been sitting on the throne for the past 63 years? That's crazy! She beat every other monarch. What is she? Immortal or something?

When the word escaped Mike's lips, Jo and Henry tensed and felt irritated

\- Really Hanson? This is one of the dumbest things I ever heard today. Nobody can live forever. A person's reign doesn't define how long they're going to live.

Jo played along

\- Henry's right! You're the last to believe in that kind of thing and you throw that on us like that? You need to get your priorities in order, Mike!

Henry walked ahead of them, with Jo following close behind. Mike raised a long eyebrow. Lucas tried to hold his laughter

\- I'll be buying a sense of humor for the two of you at Christmas.

He shook his head, Lucas burst into laughter. Messing up with Jo and Henry was a bad idea.

*******

Abe's call was forwarded to Henry's room. Henry rushed in to pick up the landline. He lay down in bed and realized how tired he was probably due to the jet lag and the fact they had been busy all day.

\- Hello Abe!

\- Hi Pops! So, how are you today?

Henry crashed his body much more in the pillows and his eyes drifted toward the ceiling. The paintings that were once on it were now gone and somehow it was a good thing. His mind was already wandering far too much ever since he had step foot into that hotel.

\- I'm good! I just realized the jet-lag hit me. We've been busy all day questioning a couple of the victim's friends and colleagues, all over town.

\- Do you recognize some places?

Henry stared at his room and turned around on his stomach so he didn't have to face more flashes about his life with Nora, especially in what used to be the office. He could see himself filling up some paperwork as Nora was standing behind, kissing his neck… He quickly chased that thought away.

\- London has changed a lot but I am still able to guide my friends. Still better than this electronic device, Jo always turns on in the car.

Abe laughed

\- So, Jo is driving there. She drives in a side she's not used to. I can already picture you arguing with her because you're the only one who knows how to drive on the left side of the road.

Henry grumbled

\- Yes! I offered to drive but they all laughed at me. Our rental car is a jaguar and Jo nearly drooled in front of it. I hardly think any of us is going to drive it, she's the driver by default.

The more he was speaking about Jo, the more his heart was beating faster. Maybe it was due to the jet-lag but he felt like he and Jo had grown closer over the past 24h. And for selfish reasons, he didn't want this to stop and was hoping things would evolve in… A more intimate way.

\- Henry!

The immortal blinked twice and listened to Abe

\- What?

\- I've been asking how's the hotel you're in?

The question he wanted to avoid all along. Did he want to brood again as he was mentioning Nora once more? He gulped and sat on the bed. His eyes darted into the room. The structure never really did change; the old building plans were still the same, so it wasn't easy for him to think about anything else.

\- Well as you can imagine… I always run into a lot of luck… I… We are staying in a hotel which used to be the one I lived in with Nora.

A long silence fell between the two. So much, Henry had to check if the line was still on. He heard Abe sigh.

\- Wow! You are really unlucky. What were the odds for you to be in that house?

Henry shrugged as Abe could see him

\- This is how it is with me. Everything I try to run away from always finds me in one way or another. To be entirely honest, I didn't recognize it at first glance, especially from the outside. They did an excellent renovating job, it's unrecognizable from the outside, but inside… It hit me right away. And I must say, it was hard to sleep last night, and the jet-lag isn't helping any.

Abe could hear his father's distress. He wasn't enjoying staying in a place with so many bad memories.

He hoped this wasn't going to affect his Sherlock's performance. They all needed his brain to solve the case, no matter how much it wasn't a murder's one.

\- I can only imagine the bad memories you have there. But tell me, is the inside really similar?

Henry stood up and walked with the landline

\- No, of course not. Nothing is the same, but the structure of it, the way it's built and the statue in the hall, they're all the same. Renovated and repainted but since I lived a trauma in that place, I can't not unseen this.

Abe knew his father always been distraught when it came to Nora and he had issues moving on.

He needed some help and nobody else than a certain Latina could give him a hand to get through this. But Jo had just learned his secret, so far there's no more she could be doing except be there for him.

\- Did you get any information regarding the case though?

\- Yes! A lot of them which I didn't think we would. We walked through a lot of neighbourhoods and we met with some people who provided us with useful information. But we are not there yet, there is nothing that proves Reka is still alive, even though we think she might be. We'll see and we have our fingers crossed not to get back with a body. I can't even bear myself to think about the consequences if something was to happen.

Henry sat back on his bed. He stared over the window, the sun was now set and he could picture a couple of stars coming out.

\- I'm sure you'll get through it, especially when your team has you. Well, don't get too distracted by your memories. Did you speak to Jo about this?

Henry stared at the wall that was separating him from Jo's bedroom. His heart stirred (in a good way) to know that Jo was next to him.

\- Of course! When she saw, I turned white I didn't have the choice but to speak with her. I know it's been just a few weeks since she knows about me but she's very caring and patient. Nothing forces her to cover me. She's also not extremely shocked when I tell her I met with various famous people.

Abe wished his father could see his face right now

\- I told you! Ever since Jo stepped into your life, I told you she was to be trusted. Jo has suffered as much as you did, so you can be sure she's going to stay by your side and offer you her greatest support. Although, nobody said she's not confused by the fact you're never going to grow old. Where you two are standing now is proof that I was right from the start, she's a very truthful person.

Henry smiled. Abe had a point. He had been pretty close-minded about the idea of sharing his condition because he thought everybody would want to lock him up or betray him, just like Nora did. But this was the 21st century. People would just laugh and wouldn't do anything, and nobody would believe him for sure.

Henry squared his shoulders

\- That is true! Jo is… She's very special and I realize now more than ever, how much I need her.

\- Then hold on to her. She will be the support your need through all the stay, and don't get too distracted by your memories, okay?

Henry smiled. He felt better

\- I'll do my best! Have a nice evening, Abe!

\- Thank you Pops, you too! I'll call you back later.

Henry was about to ask him how he could call abroad like this but he didn't have time to do so because Abe hung up. Next time. He could only imagine what his son was doing while he was gone; probably like he did before… Inviting his friends over for a couple of poker nights or whatever he was doing.

Henry grinned and shook his head. Abe still had way more fun than he did. Henry lay down for a couple of minutes. Abe was right, he couldn't stop thinking about anything else than Nora while he was in that hotel. He was even tempted to ask his team to go somewhere else and if needed he would pay the rest of the stay but he would quickly raise suspicions. And Jo wouldn't know what to do to cover him.

They hadn't eaten their dinner yet and at that time of the evening in NYC, he was sitting in his chair, reading a newspaper with a cup of tea or a glass of wine, after a delicious dinner.

He had told his friends he would join them after his call and after a shower.

At least that's what he thought.

His team was seated. Mike and Lucas couldn't stop grabbing tons of food from the same buffet they had in the morning, and they were eating like horses.

Jo was checking upstairs but still no Henry to be seen.

\- Guys! Don't you think, Henry has been on the phone for a while now?

Mike took a huge bite of his chicken's breast. Jo wondered if she was surrounded by wild animals. She was barely hungry because she was tired.

\- We know Henry can't shut up. He's probably telling Abe about every single thing we did today.

Sometimes, Jo hated to work in a job mostly full of men. Their comments exasperated her.

\- Well, while you two are eating like pigs, I'm going upstairs to warn him that we're waiting for him.

She grumbled and quickly ran away from them. While she walked in the empty halls, she felt a chill running down her spine. Now that she knew Henry and Nora lived in that castle, she was crept out.

\- What a bitch! Henry is so sweet, adorable and has a golden heart; and that Witch betrayed him while he was devoted to her. He even came to her while he didn't have to.

She was speaking quite loudly but nobody was in the hall. She thought that maybe if Nora's ghost was in the castle she would hear what she had to say.

\- And after like 60 years she finally believed him and killed another woman he loved. What a hoe! You're so stupid, you should have believed him when he actually told you so. No wonder he has trust issues now. How could you betray someone like him? He deserves all the happiness in the world. I can't believe how sane he still is after all this.

She stopped in front of Henry's door and took a deep breath. She chewed on her upper lip.

\- I wish I could do more for him, even though I'm still a bit baffled by all of his history. I'll do my best so he never has to feel lonely.

She shot a dirty look at the hall. If Nora's ghost was around she had heard him and Jo was hoping she was feeling awful about what she has done to Henry.

She usually didn't mind about ghost stories but she was now working with an immortal man, and she had spent her whole childhood seeing her parents celebrating _Dia de Los Muertos._

She knocked twice.

\- Henry? Are you done with Abe? We're waiting for you to eat… I mean I do, two of us are just plain wild animals.

She received no answer. She rolled her eyes. He hoped he didn't go into a suicide mission, again.

She pulled on the doorknob and as she thought it was open. Although if it was not, she would have found a way to get in.

She slowly stepped inside the room and when she reached the bed, she just smiled. Henry had fallen asleep. She couldn't blame him, he had a lot on his mind and he probably didn't sleep the night before, or barely. And he also guided them all day long. He deserved a break.

She walked toward him and ran her fingers in his brown curls. She was tempted to lay down next to him, but she needed to focus.

She grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and dropped it on his shoulders, he was too heavy for her to pull him under his covers. 

She gently stroked his forehead. Her body was on fire. She took a deep breath and thought she needed a very cold shower.

\- Good night Henry! See you tomorrow.

She walked away on her tiptoes and slowly closed the door. She never noticed Henry's grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll come with an explanation with Henry's siblings in a later chapter because I mentioned something I noticed in the show so I'll give the explanation at that time.   
> I never intended to look for Elizabeth's reign but as I was looking for the ancient monarchs before her, I stumbled across how long she has been in Buckingham and as I speak in 2020, it's been 68 years O___o, so as the story is set in 2015, just do the math lol. So I thought it would be funny to have Mike to mention it and to exasperate Jo and Henry with his comments xD. 
> 
> So this was basically an early Christmas gift especially with some Jenry feels along the way hehe. Happy Holidays y'all.


	7. Chapter 7

_Happy New Year y'all, I almost forgot I had this story on 😅, you can blame all the shifts I do at my job. Anyways, I'm starting the year in a pretty much evil way, y'all going to hate me but don't worry this won't last, hehe. Thank you all for your reviews/Kuddos/Hits._

_Hope you'll enjoy._

* * *

After a couple of days of research not as much as successful as they would have like to, they still had no clue if Reka was alive or not and whether she was somewhere in town, which wasn't a sure thing either. But for the time being, they just wanted to remain positive.

They had spoken once again with Rosie and she had sent them toward different sets of locations that Reka loved in the city. She also gave them a couple of spots where Reka had given some interviews or press conferences for the palace.

Thanks to Henry, they were lucky because people were usually cooperative and were answering their questions like they were in New York.

Of course, they weren't fooling anyone with their accent, anybody quickly figured they were American but at least they were learning rather interesting things for their investigation.

They also checked in with Reece to update her on the latest news. On her side, she had nothing new to tell them and Anita hadn't found anything either no matter how much browsing she had done on different social media to try and spot Reka in one way or another.

During a rather rainy day, the team was sitting in a coffee shop. Jo was checking her social media with the coffee's Wi-Fi while all three men were talking and didn't seem to mind about the current case, except for Henry. Well, he was also lost in his thoughts, for a change.

Jo was close to telling Mike and Lucas to go sightseeing if they were so distracted

\- Hey! I think I found something that might help us – she said

When she looked up she realized that absolutely nobody was listening to her. Henry wasn't even near to be focused and Mike and Lucas couldn't stop gossiping, and Lucas was doing some kind of gross stuff with his straw while checking out two young Brit girls.

\- Henry?

Still no answer. Henry's mind was too preoccupied, with everything. The more he was sleeping in that hotel, the more Nora's memory kept haunting him. He didn't want to bother his friends but ever since he was sleeping in that bedroom, he was having nightmares mostly every night.

He thought about a way to try and heal this and it was to step into the room he used to share with that evil woman. But he couldn't just barge in Jo's room. As much as he had lived in that castle centuries ago, he still needed to respect people's privacy.

Jo sighed. She knew she wouldn't get anybody's attention, especially neither from Mike or Lucas but Henry was something else. She scooted closer to him, for the lack of space between them and she whispered in his ear in a rather smooth voice

\- I'm not wearing any underwear!

Henry never glanced down that fast, to the point of almost breaking his neck. Jo had a lopsided grin. She was quite satisfied with herself. Henry couldn't help but stared at her from head to toe like he was trying to see through her. He felt his pants tightened.

\- I can't believe it actually worked. Men and boobs, seriously, even you!

Henry was speechless. He just couldn't keep his eyes off Jo. She rolled her eyes

\- Henry! Stop trying to use your _X-Ray vision_ on me. I do wear some. I just needed to find something to bring you back. Good to know you're exactly like any other men, I'm disappointed.

Henry glared at her. Her voice was challenging him

\- I'm truly sorry if I was lost in my imagination again… I have some issues thinking straight ever since I'm here.

Jo tilted her head to the side

\- I noticed! And I'm aware of why but I need you here, in the present. Can I have a bit of your attention at least, now?

Henry gave her an apologetic smile

\- Yes, of course! So, what did you find?

\- Reka covered an article in a local newspaper. In the said article, she was comparing Kate Middleton to Princess Diana and I don't think she meant it in a bad way, for the lack I've read, this was a pretty good article with good arguments and she was putting them both on a pedestal. But the article was badly welcomed and received a ton of negatives comments on social media. But from what I understood, she didn't write this of her own will, one of the local newspapers just wanted her to do it.

Henry was peacefully listening to her, glancing at her phone's screen, she was scrolling so fast, he could feel the migraine coming in.

\- And since the said local newspaper didn't want to take responsibility for this, they decided to stop working with Reka... I mean they stopped asking her to write any other article. Not like she had an agreement with them but she likes to make herself useful and write for the press other than her job. So, I was thinking we might pay a visit to that local paper, what do you say? Because they hold quite disturbing comments toward a black woman just because she wrote about white women.

Her voice suddenly became lower and Henry could tell she was affected. It wasn't a surprise. Jo was a colored woman herself, and he knew it was never easy for her to fit in. She had a bitter memory from a special moment, the private school she spent a semester in, where everybody had spent months mocking her in Spanish like she wasn't American. And mostly, everything they said in Spanish was nonsense.

Henry slowly snatched the phone from her hand and scrolled through the Facebook page. Jo was even surprised to see how easily he was doing it. He pushed on the "about" tab so he could find the newspaper's address.

\- They're located in Trafalgar Square. That's good. We are already downtown so we don't even have to take the car, we can walk up there.

Jo stood up

\- Well let's go then! We're not on vacation.

She said in a firm loud voice which finally drew Lucas and Mike's attention.

\- Do we already have to go? – Lucas pouted

\- Lucas! Henry already told you. You're not here to have fun. What the hell is going on with you two today? We've been there for a week and so far, you were focused but you absolutely didn't listen to anything I just said.

She glared at Mike

\- That Lucas is distracted I can take it… But you. Should I remind you that you're still a cop?

Mike hissed

\- I know! But let's face it, Jo, we're not moving forward. And we don't even know if we're running behind a living person anymore.

Henry saw Jo's eyebrow wiggled. She tried to keep it calm. 

\- Mike! Even in New York, we don't usually solve a case in under a week. I know, we're in Europe, none of us except Henry, even being there and sightseeing is tempting but still, we have to focus. We have to visit a local newspaper in Trafalgar Square. Henry and I aren't going to do all the work on our own.

Mike didn't want to be on Jo's bad side so he stood up. Lucas didn't move and kept looking at the two girls he has been awkwardly flirting with since he was sitting in that coffee.

\- Lucas! – Jo scowled

He startled

\- What?

\- Did you hear what I said?

He innocently smiled

\- I was wondering… You know, since I'm not a cop, that maybe I could…

Jo's face was clear that he was better not to say anything she was thinking he might say. Henry chuckled and pulled on his partner's arm before she was aiming her gun at Lucas.

\- Lucas! You're right! We don't have a body and we are just going to stop in a street nearby. You can stay and get to know these young ladies if you'd wish. We'll come back in a few.

Lucas smiled widely, he thanked him and walked toward the two brits. Jo sighed.

\- Henry! We're not here for this. You didn't have to encourage him.

Henry shrugged

\- We don't have a body yet, Jo. So, let him go. We're not going to take long out there. If he wants to join us, he will. He's big enough to take care of himself, he'll know how to contact us if needed.

Jo and Henry were facing each other like they were trying to decide for everybody. Mike walked pasted them and sarcastically told them

\- So, are mom and dad ready to go?

They glared at them and the threesome walked together to Trafalgar Square.

*******

They had walked for a couple of minutes. Mike could tell he was a third wheel as he was watching Jo and Henry walked ahead of him, about to interlace their fingers with the other, and not in the subtlest way mind you. He internally rolled his eyes. Maybe he should have stayed with Lucas to help him out on his fastidious attempts to flirt.

They stopped in front of a building that seemed to be where the newspaper was located. At least that's what their living GPS confirmed.

\- Seems like it's here – Jo affirmed as they were staring at the bad shape of the building

Henry remembered there was always a press building in there and not the most popular one. It was one of that kind of press that wasn't checking their facts and lying about a lot of things. Apparently, it remained faithful to what it used to.

They walked into the building and checked in with the reception which led them to the top floor, where the editor was staying.

They spotted him through a glass window. He didn't seem friendly let alone have the intelligence to plan an abduction but looks could be deceiving.

Jo knocked on the glass. The name Archie Llyod was written on the door. He looked up and stared at her. He sighed and stood up to open the door.

\- What is it? – he grumbled in a thunderous voice that impressed no one

Henry introduced each of them

\- Good afternoon. We're from New York and we are the police. Well they are, I'm just a humble medical examiner. We would like to ask a few questions about a publicist who has written an article for you some time ago.

Llyod frowned

\- You are not cops from here, I don't have to answer any of your questions unless someone from law enforcement is here working with you, I have no interest in speaking with you.

He was about to slam the door on them but Jo wouldn't let him do and blocked the door with her foot. She ironically smiled.

\- We're aware we don't have any jurisdiction here but we still have been "hired" by Buckingham Palace itself, to find that person, on whom the entire future of your country could depend. So that means you are affected. But if you want to live a war… Hazo lo que quieras.

Llyod looked rather confused as he shared a look with Mike and Henry as if they were supposed to understand what Jo meant. Henry had understood but Mike did not. He looked at the Doc.

\- She told him to do as he wished.

\- It's so weird to hear her speak Spanish. It's something she doesn't do much. And should I be surprised that you know Spanish?

Henry smiled before his focus went back on Jo. He couldn't help his lopsided grin as he watched her. That grin which spoke volume about how happy he was that she was part of his life. And hearing her speak Spanish was definitely turning him on.

\- I have no idea what you just said.

Jo shrugged

\- There's nothing to understand. I didn't insult you if you're wondering. So, can we talk in your office or you would like me to explain all of this in Spanish? Because I can, I'm entirely bilingual.

He wasn't the kind of man who liked to be intimated by a woman, so he chose to let them in.

He leaned against his desk while the team stood facing him

\- So, what about that story?

Jo handed him the article with a couple of controversial and racist comments toward Reka.

He turned white

\- I… You're not going to make me believe this article is related to her disappearance?

Jo folded her arms. She wasn't impressed

\- I don't know! Maybe given how some comments regarding her ethnicity are disgusting, one would think nobody wants to have a beautiful Indian girl to cover your local press. Or at least nobody in that garbage of yours, right?

Henry bit on his lips to hold back his laughter. Jo wasn't laughing at anything racist related and she had the right to do so. The way Llyod was blended against his desk, Jo wasn't cutting him any slacks for sure.

\- Wait a minute. You came all the way from the States to chase after her. Don't you think I have better things to do than travelling there just to kidnap her and bring her back here?

\- We're not saying you're guilty. Even if the way you treated Reka should be enough to teach you a lesson about racism but that's not the point.

Henry resumed before Jo broke Llyod's nose.

\- We would like to know, aside from this article in which you didn't stand with her, while the article is excellent and didn't offend anybody, but seems like some people easily are. So perhaps she made some enemies within your editorial team? How long did she work for you?

Llyod pretended to think about his answer

\- I don't know… She was there for only a week to write her article and then it all went down.

\- An article you asked her to write though – Mike grumbled

Llyod felt exposed in front of his own situation. He rubbed his hand against each other.

\- Yes, it is true! But I wouldn't have thought that…

\- That your dirty reputation could have been in danger? – Jo dryly cut

Jo knew how to shut him up, to say the least.

\- Are you all Americans, that bitter?

Henry knew this was the last thing to be said. Jo stepped forward but Henry held her back by just sliding his hand behind her back, which did not go unnoticed by Mike.

Jo immediately softened at Henry's touch.

\- At least admit that you are a tad racist – Henry continued – And do not use the "I have black friends" excuse, we all already heard that one. Your reputation was more important to you rather than keeping an excellent publicist. But you should know that India needs her alive otherwise they would blame England and I hardly think it would be a good thing if the rest of the World interferes.

Llyod didn't seem to understand the connection between this and Reka's disappearance but he wasn't the sharpest tool in the box.

\- So, am I suspect or not?

\- You clearly don't have the brain for it. If someone like you had kidnapped a young person, it would quickly be noticed. You wouldn't be able to hide her long enough before someone comes at you – Henry replied with a shrug – but we would just like to know if there are any other people perhaps in your department who might have been after her?

\- Someone who's American, not to be too picky – Mike added

Llyod shook his head

\- I don't see anyone! Well, you can always take a look around but the last American who worked here quitted a month ago, so can't tell if you'll have that much chance.

This raised their suspicions because it could fit the whole setup plan.

\- Do you have any name to give us? – Mike asked

Knowing Jo kept giving him sideways glances he did even better and gave them the employee's file. They were lucky, he lived downtown.

\- Thank you for your cooperation – Jo sarcastically said

On their way out, Mike glared at Jo

\- You could have been a little nicer. Think about the reputation he's going to give us now.

Henry didn't want to deal with her this time, he let her lose her temper. If Mike was getting the whole of it, he wasn't to be blamed.

\- Are you kidding me? He let his employees being harassed and insulted and he didn't do anything about it. He chose to fire Reka and not work with her ever again instead of trying to cool things down. If she has been a little blonde, this wouldn't happen.

She rolled her eyes. Henry thought she was adorable. She obviously held a grudge against blondes. She probably still had Molly in mind or that little blonde who pushed her down the stairs when she was at school.

\- I understand you're taking this personally but let's calm down a little. We're not at home here and we're just looking for information. We don't have time to get into trouble. Reece would never forgive us.

Jo opened her mouth, ready to argue but she felt the soft touch of warm lips settling on her cheeks, and before she realized it, she noticed Henry moving away from her with a small smile. Mike just walked away. He had seen enough for today.

Jo didn't know what to say except for the growing blush on her cheeks, more obvious than it usually was.

\- Come on, stop being grumpy. We still have work to do.

She dragged her feet behind him. If this kept going like this before she knew it she would pin him to the nearest bed or wall… She quickly came back to her senses and jogged behind the two men.

It was still raining, and it was raining even more than when they left the coffee. The weather in London was random and they now could tell it wasn't a joke.

In the morning, they had some sun but for the rest of the day, they would have to deal with some grey weather. A week since they were in the country and the weather was rotating from sunny to rainy and most of the time on the same day.

Jo, Henry and Mike walked back downtown where their presumed suspect lived. He lived in a not so discreet bloc building, on a full street corner. Jo made a long face. She didn't know how they were dealing with so much noise every day, she wouldn't be able to bear this and she was a city girl.

The entrance door of the building didn't have any intercom. They just had to come inside and checked the mails box to find out on what floor every tenant lived.

They didn't hesitate and faced a spiral staircase, no elevator and their suspect living on the… 7th floor.

\- You have got to be kidding me – Mike groaned – are we really climbing all of these?

\- I think we do not have a choice, detective – Henry replied in an amused voice

That kind of staircase nowadays was pretty rare but still existed in old buildings like this one. Henry felt nostalgic. He let Jo walked ahead of him. She didn't seem to mind the number of stairs to climb, not like Mike who never stopped whining all along.

They were a little out of breath once they reached the top. They hoped someone was home so this wouldn't have been in vain.

Henry slowly knocked as he read the name on the file.

\- Damian Harmon?

Henry mentally chuckled. He was taking NYPD's bad habits to knock at doors and ask for names while all they had to do for now was just to explain what they were doing and the reason they were here and shouldn't be heard by the rest of the building.

They heard muffled noises. They shared a look. What could this man be doing there and with whom?

The door opened but nobody was facing them until they heard someone clearing their throat.

\- Hi! Look down!

They narrowed their eyes to face a rather small man… It was clear enough that he was… A dwarf.

\- Yes, can I help you? What do you want? Is that a door to door?

They didn't have to explain that a voice shouted from the inside

\- What are you doing? Are you coming or what?

A half-naked tall blonde showed up. Her eyes widened when she noticed the threesome standing at the door. Mike was the only one to grin.

\- Oh! Sorry! We probably got the wrong address, have fun!

He was ready to go back but Jo held his arm and shot him a dirty look. Henry literally ignored the half-naked girl. Looked like somebody else was definitely on his mind now.

\- Mr. Harmon, sorry to bother you, but we wanted to know… You're American, right? I mean I can hear it so, you can't exactly fool me.

\- Yes! You too – he said pointing to Jo and Mike – why?

\- Did you quit a local newspaper, recently?

He vigorously nodded

\- Absolutely! I hated it there. There was a dark ambiance all long, and think about how nothing was made for me considering my height… The editor in chief never even tried either. I don't know how I held on to that job for years. Why that?

They could rule him out. He didn't seem guilty, even though he had an advantage, nobody could see him… He wouldn't have taken that kind of risk to bring Reka into a busy neighborhood.

\- Just so we're clear… You didn't travel to New York after you quit, did you? – Jo asked

He shook his head

\- No! But what are those questions for? A Brit was killed in your country or something and you have to run behind an American suspect? Is that it?

\- Almost – Mike replied – but it's mostly an abduction story. The suspect is American and knew the victim. But I think you're safe, doesn't appear to be you!

He held back his laughter. Jo thought he was completely childish. She was glad Lucas wasn't around, she couldn't imagine the stupid jokes he would have told.

\- My girlfriend can confirm I didn't go anywhere since I quit last month.

She waved at them with a wide smile on her face. She still wasn't bothered by the way she looked. Jo huffed

\- Well! That's all we needed to know. Thanks! Have a nice day!

Damian shrugged and closed the door in where they could hear a couple of fading laughter. Mike burst out laughing.

\- That kind of person obviously has a better sex life than I do.

Jo quickly closed her eyes. Ugh, men!

\- I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that – she said with a disgusted face as she walked past both men. She couldn't wait for this case to be solved.

*******

The weather had changed when they exit the building. The sky had cleared up to bright sunlight. On their way to pick Lucas up, Jo mentioned this

\- That country has such bipolar weather. How can you tell what to wear if it changes every hour like that?

Henry was amused

\- This is one of the reasons it's important to always have an umbrella with you or a raincoat when you walk in England. You can't tell whether it's going to be hot or cold, or sunny and rainy both at the same time.

Jo nodded. Well, at least the people living here were pretty helpful and warm no matter how much they were seeing grey weather. When the weather was like that in New York, it showed on everybody's faces.

Lucas was waiting for them in front of the coffee. Henry raised a brow

\- What happened? Did they push you back?

Lucas shook his head

\- No! I talked with them and they loved my accent. But I felt bad and I know you need me so I'll have fun later. We're staying in touch, though.

He winked. Jo thought only men could have two at the same time.

\- What about you? – Lucas asked – did you find something interesting?

\- Just a bit – Jo sighed – but it's still not enough to lead us to who could have abducted Reka, or even to know whether she's alive or not.

\- I'm having a couple of doubts as we speak – Henry stated, and he wasn't used to speaking in such a negative way.

Seeing their faces, he felt the need to explain

\- I'm just assuming. But when we don't hear from someone after 48h, it's rarely a good sign. Of course, some research extends over several years but I hardly doubt we have that much time. She surely was alive when she arrived here but we have no clues whether she still is now.

No very optimistic, Jo thought. But she knew he wasn't 100% into the case, she just could feel it but he had a reason.

\- Doc! It's not like you to talk like that – Mike retorted – and don't forget we talked with the cops from here and they told us no body was found that was likely to be Reka.

\- And if she was in the Thames river, I think her body would have been floating by now.

Henry knew they were right but he felt like they have been pacing non-stop for a week. Nothing was indicating that they would manage to solve this case or that Reka wasn't already dead. He had no idea how they could explain this and how England would handle India to avoid an explosive confrontation between each country.

Jo checked her phone

\- Our next destination is the London Eye. We got staff members to interview. Apparently, Reka was hanging out around there quite a lot, with her husband and her daughter. They loved the spot. Maybe some of the people working there will recognize them and help us out.

The London Eye was a famous tourist area, considering Westminster bridge not far from it and a view of Big Ben.

They felt quite satisfied when they reached the place. The Ferris Wheel was the main attraction. It was well located and gave a magical touch to London. While they walked all over the place, Jo looked at the Ferris Wheel, she suddenly felt dreamy

\- I would like to ride on this!

Henry glanced at her and was closed to put the case aside to drag her in it but like he said… They weren't there for sightseeing.

And as per usual, Lucas broke everybody's fantasies.

\- Oh God! I can't ride on those. They make me sick to my stomach.

Jo glared at him

\- Don't feel the need to share your stomach issues when some people are trying to have some fantasies in their lives.

Lucas shrugged

\- Sorry!

Jo sighed and forgot about riding the Wheel. They wandered all along the place. It looked like a port. Firstly because of the bridge, the Thames and the boats passing by in distance.

They talked with a couple of staff members who had confirmed that Reka and her family were often hanging around the place and were usually stopping by in an ice cream store during summers, they were sitting on a bench watching the Thames.

But a lot of people also confirmed not seeing her for months, which was obvious since she had been living in the States.

After a long hour, Mike and Lucas decided to buy some milkshakes. The weather had changed again and all of a sudden it became hotter and since they were talking with a lot of people, they quickly became thirsty.

Jo and Henry were pleased with a big bottle of water that they were sharing and didn't mind.

While Mike and Lucas were busy waiting in line, Jo and Henry had walked away from them to stop near the Thames as they were looking at the Westminster bridge. Jo started to tease her partner.

\- So! Ever since we're here I can tell everybody is raising their eyebrow every time Lucas, Mike and I are speaking. Because our accent is way too American.

She deliberately emphasis on her accent which amused Henry.

\- And? What is your point? – he asked

Jo gave rewarded him with a charming smile

\- I thought… Since we're wasting our time waiting for the two kids out there, maybe you could teach me how to pronounce a couple of words with your amazing sophisticated accent.

Henry thought it was a nice way to spent their time.

\- Very well then! What do you want me to teach you?

\- I don't know! Maybe just the way you say some words? Like a sentence, you would tell me with your accent and I would try to say it back the same way. You can try with words that we don't pronounce the same but means the same thing.

Henry thought about it for a couple of seconds and improved a sentence with words that were pronounced differently.

\- The schedule shows an advertisement about vitamins.

_(British: SHED-jool – Uhd-VER-tis-muhnt- VIT-uh-min_

_American: SKED-jool – AD-ver-ties-muhnt – VAI-tuh-min)_

He motioned to her to repeat. Jo inhaled and made an adorable long face. Every single letter pronunciation was way different from how she has been speaking English her whole life.

She gave a first try but when she heard herself she knew she had failed all of this.

\- Hmm! It was bad! I can see it on your face!

Henry laughed

\- No, Jo! There's nothing bad! I think it's adorable the way you want to try and speak like a British. It's not innate for you since you're American and your palate doesn't allow you to speak like that but it's not your fault, don't worry. It's just how it is. But I have a little something to give as you would say that sophisticated sound. You need to pronounce like you were rolling your R.

This sounded familiar to Jo

\- Oh! But if this all it takes; I can do that. I'm Hispanic so rolling R is part of my legacy.

\- I know! That's why I think you can succeed. Do you want to try again?

She tried again and she had better results than the first time. She was still confused between the word "schedule" and "vitamins".

Henry smiled and slowly moved his hands to rest on her jaw. As she felt his fingers ran across her face, Jo almost lost her balance and she was glad they weren't in the water or she would have drowned already.

It seemed that neither of them could hear what was going on around them. Henry had now his serious face and was gently holding Jo's jaw.

\- You… You need to say it like you were about to speak Spanish. Take it from the bottom of your throat.

She tried again. Henry kept his hands on her jaw to help her. At that point, Jo wasn't sure whether she was pronouncing just for fun or to please him. Because she didn't seem to remember her own name. Henry could tell her anything she would still yes.

She managed to say the whole sentence in an almost Henry's way. His smile widened.

\- Here we are! Perhaps, it is innate to you.

His hands were still on Jo's jaw but were now sliding back upon her cheeks. She wasn't saying a word. She was just staring at him with her big brown eyes. Henry gently pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and his gaze fell into her lips.

Was he really in London to cross that line or his feelings taking over him totally erased the main purpose of their situation in the first place?

Sure, he managed to resist that beautiful Latina for a year… But he also developed quick feelings for her and he never thought to feel something as strong ever again. And standing there, in the country he had grown up was breaking all these boundaries he usually had in New York.

Jo had nothing to add, she was just staring at Henry's lips and made sure he understood he was better to finish what he started.

Henry moved toward her face, Jo opened her mouth and her eyes started to close…

\- Guys! We found something that might be interesting!

Jo and Henry jumped a mile from each other, leaving a huge gap between them, before Lucas walked in, holding his milkshake in one hand and a flyer in another.

He didn't seem to realize what he has just interrupted, especially when he stood between each of them. He never noticed their glares and the color on their faces.

\- What is it, Lucas? – Jo asked in a frustrated tone – what are you doing with that flyer?

\- I found something on it

Jo and Henry didn't dare to look at each other with how Lucas just ruined their moment but they pretended to be interested in whatever he was showing them. Mike joined them while he sipped his milkshake.

\- Lucas got the eye. Obviously, he learned a lot working with you, Doc.

Henry barely smiled and focused on the picture.

\- Is that Reka, Tasha and Finley in that picture? In front of the London Eye?

Jo looked closely

\- Yes, looks like them! How did their picture land in that flyer?

\- Maybe they asked her to pose? Since she's always around – Lucas suggested – but that's not the most interesting part.

Jo and Henry seemed confused. Mike nodded, he was proud of Lucas's findings.

\- Look! We can see a reflection on the ticket counter's glass. It's the person who took their picture.

Jo and Henry looked even closer and recognized who was behind the camera. It was hard to see but once you paid attention, it became obvious.

They all looked at each other

\- Somebody owes us some explanations, what do you say? – Jo asked

They agreed. It was about time to leave the center to go back to… Camden Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty evil am I not? 🤣. Don't worry you'll like me later. 
> 
> I really wanted to show the difference between the two English pronunciations, and I figured just writing it down wouldn't make a difference lol, so I looked for their phonetics to emphasize them.  
> I have to say when I was writing that scene, I could easily picture them and my little Jenry heart *swoons* 😍
> 
> As for Jo distracting Henry with her words 😏, I thought this would be hilarious, because obviously, Henry would totally lose his focus if Jo was to blurt out something like this, still can't resist the fair sex, can he? 😜


	8. Chapter 8

_Things are shit where I live so I thought posting this chapter could bring some positive energy for me and some feels for you. Thank you for your reviews/hits/kuddos. Hope you'll still enjoy it._

* * *

They knocked rather loudly at Callum's door this time. When he opened, he moved backward

\- Again? What I have done now?

The four of them just walked in not letting him speak

\- Please do come in and make yourself at home – he sarcastically replied

He closed the door behind them and glared at them

\- You didn't tell us everything the other day – Jo began, while Mike and Henry started walking around the house

Callum was confused

\- Hey! What are you two doing? You have no right to snoop around like that, with no permission. You are not even local cops. Do not take your job too personally.

He moved forward but Jo stopped him

\- We've been sent here for a reason so let them do what they have to do. Unless you do have something to hide?

Callum growled. Jo waited for him to invite her to take a seat. He gave in and invited her and Lucas to sit, against his will. Mike and Henry kept walking around, trying to look for clues about whether Reka was staying in that house or not.

\- So what I didn't tell you? – Callum asked

Jo opened the flyer and dropped it on the page with Reka and her family.

Callum seemed out of words when he realized. He slowly moved his eyes up. Jo had a wide smile on her lips. She and Lucas shared an amused look.

\- I don't understand… What do you want with that picture?

Jo knew he was lying, else he wouldn't be sweating.

\- It requires a goddamn good eye to notice. Especially since the photographer's name isn't written. We were wondering why Reka's picture with her family was in that flyer, and guess who took the picture?

She pointed out the reflection in the ticket's counter. Callum lifted his arms up

\- So, what? Am I now a prime suspect? Just because I have taken a picture?

Henry walked back into the living room and answered his question

\- You forgot to mention it when we last visited you. The fact you already met with the whole family and… That picture was taken last year. Or, the other day you did tell us you and Reka didn't see each other in about two years. You lied, Callum.

They all could tell Callum was caught in his own lie. Mike walked back and shook his head. Reka was nowhere to be found and no clue was indicating that she was around as well. But it could be nothing.

\- Why did you take that picture? – Henry asked – and what is it doing in that flyer?

\- You probably didn't like seeing your ex with her happy family – Mike added

Callum remained silent for a couple of minutes until he laughed

\- Really? What are you going to tell me now? That I have taken a plane to stalk her in New York?

Considering their serious faces, he knew that kind of joke was off-limits.

\- If you say so – Jo dryly replied

Callum rolled his eyes and sit back in his chair.

\- All right, I'll answer your question – he stared at the picture – it was a pure coincidence, I promise. Reka loves this place and I happened to have worked in the London Eye… It was a temporary gig and I was just replacing someone. The Ferris Wheel had some technical issues and I was just around to check that everything was secured. And in the meantime, they were promoting their new brochure and that's it. I saw Reka and I asked her if they were interested in posing for the brochure. I swear, I surely never intended to hurt her in any way. 

They had a hard time believing him.

\- So… Why are your last social media posts are kind of hate-related toward some people living in New York? We know who you were talking about – Mike asked

Callum hissed

\- Can I share my thoughts without cops interfering? I am clean, I haven't done anything to Reka, I could never. I know I wasn't exactly the perfect husband but a murdered, I am not.

Jo was scrolling through her phone. NYPD better refunded the excess data she was using.

\- You didn't travel to your native country, did you?

Callum shrugged

\- Oh come on! Check my bank account if this all it takes, talk with the Ferris Wheel staff, I don't know, just do something but I didn't leave that country. I will admit that I lied when I said I met with Reka two years ago, so I get it I can be your prime suspect. But, I totally forgot about that picture, for real. I am American with a fake British accent for some people – he gave Henry a sarcastic look as he spoke. The M.E just wanted to slap his face.

Mike chuckled

\- Well, yes we'll do that. We're a bit limited on our resources so I'll call a couple of cops here and they will tell us whether or not you went on a trip abroad.

\- And I'll check with the Ferris Wheel – Jo added

Callum melted on his chair. He didn't seem nervous about this and beckoned them to do what they needed to do.

As expected, they received negative feedback regarding Callum travelling in the US in the last twelve months and a positive answer about the fact he did work at the London Eye. So, he couldn't have a two ways trip through a year unless he was really good at this.

\- New York cops can be so stubborn. I told you so.

\- We have to check everything when we have a suspect – Jo wryly replied

They knew they couldn't last in that house. They had to look for someone else. But they didn't have many suspects on their radar and fewer clues. They stood up, ready to leave.

\- Given that you might be the only person Reka could trust here, aside from her mother-in-law, to whom she couldn't say more in order to protect her daughter. Did she give you any news like in Morse code or something?

Callum shook his head

\- I told you, apart from that picture, I'm not really in touch with Reka anymore, so no, I don't have anything. I do not wish her to be dead, I want her alive as much as you do. I cannot be more useful to you.

They looked at each other. Jo looked at Henry but he shook his head. He didn't have a theory for now and nothing belonged to Reka in that house. Callum was probably saying the truth. Although, Henry didn't know who to turn to.

They let out a long sigh when they exit

\- Are we always pacing that much in New York? – Lucas asked

\- We're solving cases, not abductions – Jo replied as she rubbed her forehead

\- And it's harder because we have to keep it quiet – Henry added – However, did we get anything from India? Without giving away the real reason?

Henry knew Mike looked into it in their hotel. The detective shook his head

\- No! I don't have anything. I called Anita and she told me Reka's family is in India and nobody ever travelled outside of it. We can cross them off our list.

They tried to think about something as they stared into blank space for a couple of minutes

\- So, what do we do now? – Lucas asked

\- Our only clue so far is social media. Since you all have a phone, keep checking, perhaps we'll have something – Henry suggested

They agreed. Nobody had a better thing to suggest for now. It was the end of the day and they were all tired. It has been a long day of running through the city and discussing with a lot of people. So, they knew it was time to head home and rest. They would get nowhere with a full head.

\- Let's go back now – Jo said – the sun will set soon so I don't think we'll have anything for tonight, let's try tomorrow.

In New York, they would keep going even if they had to stay up, but as Mike mentioned, they were limited.

\- Jo's right – Mike approved – let's go home. We all need to rest!

* * *

After such a long day, Henry was wandering in the first-floor hall. Lucas and Mike were staying in the hotel's bar and weren't ready to leave for now.

Henry stood in front of Jo's room and knocked. He received no answer. When they came back, Jo had told them she would stay in her room to rest. He pushed on the doorknob and realized the door was open, so he let himself in.

He heard the shower. Now he understood why she didn't hear him. He stared at the room. It was extremely different from the last time he had stayed here. Some things were still familiar though.

He looked around the entire room and noticed his old chest of drawers that had been repainted and the feet have been replaced but….it was the exact one they always had in their room.

Jo might have tucked her clothes in, he didn't want to invade her privacy but he couldn't help. To his surprise, the drawer was empty but he then realized there were a closet and modern women rather hang their clothes in those, instead of dusty drawers.

The chest of drawers had a double end. It seemed that nobody had paid attention to it when it has been repainted. He grabbed all the old pictures which have been sitting in there for the past 200 years. Those weren't only pictures from him and Nora but also some of his family.

He looked at one miniature portrait that his father had in his office, at their castle. A portrait of his family.

He was the one standing further in the picture as if he always has been the one different from his brother and sisters. His mother was beautiful, she was carrying a baby in her arms and was wearing a long black dress. Margaret was only a few months old and she was Henry's last sister. Right next to his mother, there was a toddler leaning on her lap, she was standing on a chair and was around 4 years old at the time. She was Elizabeth, his first sister. On the right side of the portrait, a little boy was sitting just in front of their father who was standing behind the couch, it was Edward and he was about 6 years old. Henry was standing further like he wanted to be far away from his family. He was about 10 years old when this picture was taken.

He felt sorry not to have spent as much time with his brother and sisters as he would have liked.

The portraits he had with Nora weren't showing an unhappy couple… His marriage to her was first arranged to divide the lands between the two families but over time they had come to really love each other… Well, until she stabbed him in the back.

\- Henry?

Henry startled and put the pictures back where they belonged, before he turned around and noticed Jo Martinez wearing nothing but a bathrobe, her wet curls dripping all along her body. He gulped, his pants suddenly felt too tight for him and he turned entirely red.

Jo was surprised to see him in her room, she didn't expect him to come in and catch her in her glory or almost. Their cheeks were sharing the same shade.

\- Care to tell me what you're doing here?

He stuttered

\- I'm sorry… I didn't mean to creep on you and invade your privacy. I knocked and when I pushed on the doorknob I saw it was open so I allowed myself in. Sorry, I know those are far from being gentlemen's manners… I just wanted to check something.

Jo blinked

\- I thought you were with Lucas and Mike at the bar?

\- I was! But the bar started playing a football match and I lost them…. I wanted to come here…

The chest of drawers was still open and Jo could see the frames, from where she was standing.

She slowly walked forward with keeping a distance

\- Are you okay?

He barely whispered

\- I just… It's just hard to think about something else with all those memories down here.

Jo looked around them. She stared at the room. Of course, she never paid attention. A room was a room for her. She didn't live Henry's life to assimilate it to the past. She seemed to understand.

\- Henry! Don't tell me I'm sleeping in the room you used to share with Nora?

Henry just nodded and put the pictures back in the drawer. Jo sighed. She moved toward him. He seemed in distress.

\- Look! I told you, I can't imagine what you went through. But this was centuries ago. Nora is gone and she's never coming back.

He inhaled and rubbed his forehead. He turned his back from Jo, he couldn't look at her like he was weak.

\- I know that. But I just don't seem to be able to think about something else. It's all that place, it's filled with negative energy. I wish I didn't have to think about it that much because this refrains me to focus on our main purpose, which is to find Reka.

A soft smile played on Jo's lips. She was going to be bold but she knew what to do to make him feel better. She whispered in the sweetest voice

\- Maybe it's about time for you to remove all the negative thoughts regarding this place – she deeply inhaled – I can help you create new memories and turn them into something positive so you won't ever associate all of that house with what happened to you back then.

Henry slowly turned around

\- But how?

They stared at each other, for a long time. It was intense, even more than the last time at the store. And every other moment they had shared ever since they were in the country, or any other through the year. Tonight, something would be different.

Jo didn't intend to let anything get in the way, she closed the gap between them and grabbed his neck

\- By doing this!

He had no time to react that her lips were on his. He was caught off guard but his arms quickly wrapped around Jo's waist. The kiss intensified as they moaned through each other's lips. Jo's hands worked to the task to the buttons of his shirt, she quickly removed them one by one, her lips never leaving his. As she was only wearing a robe, Henry had not much to remove from her except the belt which he rushed to untie. His hands moved to her shoulders and the clothe dropped at her feet in slow motion. She was in nothing but her nude self. Henry detached his lips from her to look at her. He became aware of how fragile and beautiful she was… That sensitivity she was giving him to the point of no return.

Jo managed to take his shirt off, he was now shirtless.

\- Too many clothes – she babbled

Jo struggled with the heavy task of pulling his pants down and as soon as he was in his briefs, Henry lifted her up as he kissed her deeply with fierce passion.

They found their way to the bed and fell back on the edge, with Jo straddling him. She was enjoying Henry's hands all over her body. Henry kissed her earlobe and sprinkled feverish kisses all over her neck.

He took over and pushed her back in the bed as he climbed on top of her but before he did so, Jo managed to get her hands on the damn underwear she has been trying to pull down. Her body fired up toward the package he was offering.

The sun was setting and the light in the room turned their bodies into two shadows giving one of the most romantic panoramas ever.

When Henry positioned himself above her, their eyes locked with each other. They knew there would be no turning back. They were going to be one but they had wanted this for so long. It was a miracle if they managed to hold it for so much time.

But before Henry's body was connecting with Jo, he wanted to share his 200 years of experience.

He gave a quick peck to her lips before starting on kissing her neck, her breast and he kept going lower and lower. Jo's eyes were now closed and all she could think about was how lucky she was to be in the middle of foreplay with a 200 years old man because obviously, he knew what to do with that tongue of his.

When he reached her belly, his fingers ran all over her skin which filled up with goosebumps. He dropped sweet kisses all along her belly button. Jo couldn't remember the last time she had experienced something as erotic in her sex life.

Jo's hands dropped from Henry's shoulders down to his back, while he was using his immortality's assets to please her.

When he reached the forbidden fruit, he looked at it, licked his lips in anticipation, he looked back at Jo and kissed her again. He lowered his head and kissed the valley between her legs. A loud moan escaped from her lips. Once their bodies became one, she dug her nails into his skin, clung to his shoulders as she gave herself to him and their bodies moved up and down in perfect harmony as if they were made for each other, as if their whole lives had been built so that they could finally be entangled in that moment.

Henry looked deeply into Jo's eyes as their bodies rubbed against each other's in the most sensual way. He interlaced his fingers with Jo's and he passionately made love to her.

*******

Two hours later, they were entangled with each other. Jo's head was resting on Henry's chest and she was drawing circles all over his scar.

They hardly could hide how happy they were.

\- So, this happened! – Henry stated

Jo chuckled

\- Yes! I feel like it should have happened in forever, no pun intended.

Henry smiled. Jo snuggled much more against him and quietly whispered

\- Henry… I don't want this to be just a one-time thing.

Henry frowned as he rubbed her shoulder

\- What makes you think this could be a one-time thing?

Jo sat back on the bed, with the sheet around her naked body

\- I don't know. Maybe your bad tendency of running away when things get serious, the fact I'll be growing old.

\- Jo…

\- Or the fact I'm just a mere mortal; I won't be the perfect companion at the end, I'll be old and gray and without teeth and…

\- Jo…

\- And I know I don't have what you have but I really want to be with you, I don't need this to be just tonight or when we go back to New York everything is normal or whatever… I just…

\- I love you, Jo!

Jo's jaw dropped open and she was stunned by Henry's confession. She didn't expect it that fast and she nearly choked with emotion. She opened her mouth but no sound came out.

\- Is that enough to tell you this isn't going to be a one-time thing? Because I have absolutely no intention of making you my one night stand, hear me out.

Jo flustered

\- Oh! Well… Anyway, you've got me under your skin now. I know your big secret – she grinned because she knew what she was referring to – so I can't go and you won't escape me as well.

She quickly kissed his lips while he kept smiling like an idiot. She removed a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered in a quiet voice

\- And I love you too!

He laughed and rubbed his nose against her. They had fallen in love fast but it was just a matter of time considering everything they went through.

Jo lay back down, Henry had his arm wrapped around her shoulder, his other hand was interlaced with hers.

\- Since we are in Europe and I know you would like to visit Paris since the last time at the store…

Jo couldn't hide her embarrassment.

\- So, I thought that after that case, perhaps I could take you there if you'd like. We'll find an excuse for the Lieutenant, and for Hanson and Lucas to go back without us.

Jo chuckled

\- Well, we've been stepping so much on Lieu's feet, I'm pretty sure she's not going to blink if we stay away from her for a while.

Henry agreed. Jo started to play with his fingers.

\- We're really not doing anything in order, you and I.

Henry was confused

\- How so?

\- We had sex before the romantic trip and before we confessed our feelings. Aren't we something? Pretty sure even in your old time, things didn't work like this.

They looked at each other and laughed

\- I do think we never did anything in order, detective.

\- True!

Henry moved his hand behind Jo's neck and his lips brushed hers.

\- Jo!!

Jo and Henry startled when Mike barged in and thought he was facing his worst nightmare.

\- Oh, my god!

\- Oh, my freaking god Mike! You never learned how to knock? – Jo shouted

Jo had moved the sheet over their naked bodies and none of them could tell who was more embarrassed. Mike was trying to hide his face as best as he could. Man, he was going to need years of therapy with them.

But it didn't stop there since Lucas barged in as well

\- Hey, Jo, we need to show you… OOOOOOH!! Wow!! So, this is how you're resting, right?

Jo rolled her eyes. Henry seemed less embarrassed but none of them could get off the bed.

\- So, what ya got? – Jo barked. She wanted nothing more but to grab her gun and shoot both of them. Even when she managed to have an intimate moment with Henry, they were always interrupted. Luckily for any of them, they didn't barge in the middle of the action.

Mike and Lucas kept a safe distance with them and Mike couldn't bring himself to look at them. Lucas on another hand wanted to take a picture.

\- Just… Please, one moment. We need to fully enjoy this. Jo and Henry, naked in a bed. I've been waiting for them to play doctor for about a year. I'm so relieved, I thought we were going to live another five years of torture.

Jo knitted her eyebrows together, she was ready to fight them but Henry quickly put his hand down to a place that none of their friends could see. She calmed down but felt aroused once more. She tried to focus

\- Do you have anything for us? – Henry asked in a weary voice

Mike tried to get a hold of himself even though he still couldn't bear to look at them in the eyes. He tried to focus by staring at the painting behind them but failed.

\- It's Lucas… He saw something and I think it's important… I

\- She posted a picture!

Jo and Henry didn't understand

\- Who?

\- Reka! She posted a picture on her late husband's Facebook account.

Jo was close to getting out of the bed but Henry held her. His look reminded her that there were two other men in the room and she was naked. She remained still and motioned to Lucas to walk up to them so she could check the phone out.

She showed the picture to Henry and they noticed one thing. Reka seemed fine and not in distress, at least that's how she appeared to be. But if she had posted on her husband's page, it was probably a message.

\- Where do you think she is? – Jo asked

Henry took a while to look at the picture. He was studying every part of it. He remained silent for what seemed like forever for his friends. Until something finally hit him.

He checked the Facebook page and remembered that Reka wasn't using any social media except with her job and everything was monitored.

He checked the picture once more and even zoomed in on it. And he was the one who couldn't get a hold of himself and jumped off naked from the bed before Jo could even warn him.

\- Ugh! Doc, come on, just put it back inside. Oh, my god, this is going to take years before I can remove any of this from my mind – Mike growled

Lucas was crying with laughter. Jo was even more flustered and aroused considering Henry was standing right in front of her and she couldn't keep her eyes up, especially when she knew what his fly could do to her.

\- I guess professionalism is for another time – she mumbled

\- Doc got his ah-ha moment – Lucas said. He had tears in his eyes since he couldn't stop laughing

Henry didn't mind his outfit which wasn't one. Obviously, skinny dipping in the East River never made him feel prude.

\- I know where Reka is and most importantly I think I know who kidnapped her.

\- Well, who and where? – Mike asked still half shocked

Henry looked at his friends

\- To begin with, she's not in London, neither in England.

They all stared at each other, trying to put the whole embarrassment aside for a second

\- Where then? – Jo asked

\- She's in Belgium and I know who took her there!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can provide for some CPR if anybody needs some 😜. Especially with the edit that I thought would help to picture that hot moment, better 😇. 
> 
> I mentioned a small portrait Henry is looking at, it's a duplicate of a big portrait which was standing in Henry's father's office. That's how I figured he has 3 siblings because I hardly think his father would have kept a random portrait of a family in his office lol.  
> I mean you really need to pay attention to it, it's blurry but if you paused the scene, you can see it, it's pretty clear.  
> I assumed the baby in his mom's arms was a girl probably because of the clothes, but I figured boys were wearing dresses back in the days, lol. But I'm keeping it that way. And I also assumed Henry was the oldest, which kind of makes sense.  
> So if you want to check this out, it's on episode 14: Hitler on the half-shell, and it's the scene with Henry and his father when he confronts him about the slave trade.
> 
> Also, I know Jo and Henry confessed their love for each other fast enough but considering this works as a movie plot, I believe this could happen, for the disclosure they need and for us shippers to die happy lol. 
> 
> The next chapter will be the last one. I was supposed to stop at this one but obviously, it was too long so I've decided to split because I'm evil that way 😌


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you everyone for joining that story, I hope you'll enjoy it. Here's the last chapter 😊_

* * *

\- You better explain, Doc – Hanson grumbled

Jo and Henry were still sitting in bed, well now everybody had the pleasure to enjoy the view with Henry showing off his parts. Jo never moved and Henry never blinked either. He joined his girlfriend back in their bed

\- I figured who is behind Reka's kidnapping. Now when I think about it, it makes total sense.

Lucas arched a long brow

\- But how do you know she's in Belgium? What if she's just somewhere in a small place that you never heard about, here, in England?

Jo rolled his eyes. As if it wasn't obvious that Henry knew what he was talking about.

\- From now on, it's outside our limits. We'll have to warn the local police who is probably going to take all measures to warn their Belgian colleagues and they will eventually wait at the border.

Mike scratched the back of his head

\- The border? But we already have to go under the Channel Tunnel to cross here.

Henry shrugged

\- This never stopped anyone from doing their job, detective. In New York, we have to drive miles away to catch a suspect. I think it's wise to act now. We know where Reka is. We stand more chances to get her back if we go now before her location changes again.

They now needed answers to whom might have abducted Reka. Jo gently groped Henry's arm.

\- Henry, you need to explain what you have in mind.

Henry nodded

\- Gladly! Well to start with…

Jo cut him

\- Wow! Henry, wait wait! We can't keep talking with nothing on our back. 

She pointed to both of them and the fact that Lucas and Mike were not moving, though Mike was desperate to get out of that room.

\- Ah yes! You are right. This doesn't seem very professional.

\- One less or more – Mike groaned

Jo shook her head and pointed to the door

\- Get out here you two. Wait for us in the restaurant. We'll talk about a plan.

Mike quickly made his way out. Lucas didn't move and kept on smiling like an idiot and he wouldn't have minded standing there and watch them put their clothes on. Mike sighed and felt compelled to drag him out.

Jo turned her head towards Henry. He gave her a lopsided grin. She sighed before she crashed herself into the pillows.

\- Are we ever going to have a moment of our own one day? – she asked, staring at the ceiling

Henry laughed and leaned over to give her a sweet wet kiss. She gazed at him with loving eyes and thought she probably looked like an idiot but she couldn't care less.

\- Come on, let's get dress. Perhaps if we can quickly close this case, you and I will be left alone.

He moved away from the bed to pick up his clothes, but not without kissing her fingers first. Jo sighed with happiness. She hadn't felt that happy in a while.

She finally walked off the bed to pick up her own clothes and they dressed in front of each other with no further embarrassment.

Henry then explained his idea. They joined Lucas and Mike in the restaurant which was rather empty at that time of the night.

\- It's way better now – Mike said even though he knew he would have nightmares for the next decade.

Lucas was as delighted as Jo and Henry. He had been waiting for this moment since their first met and was relieved to see that they didn't drag before being together. Their attraction quickly pushed them into each other's arms.

\- So, Doc! Maybe we need to get moving if we want to catch Reka. We can't let her slip through her fingers now that we know where she is.

Henry looked at Lucas

\- Do we know when this picture was posted?

Lucas quickly checked his phone and nodded

\- Yes! Just when Mike and I came to warn you. But the picture clearly wasn't taken at that time.

Henry nodded

\- No, indeed! Well, I shared my idea with Jo. Here's what I think.

They bent over to Henry so nobody would listen to their conversation no matter if the restaurant was empty. The staff was still around.

\- After careful consideration, we can say that none of the people we visited are suspects. Callum was a good one, he was American, he took a picture with Reka and her family, really, he was perfect. But there is one that none of us even thought of, not even me.

Lucas and Mike looked at each other. Jo grinned

\- Wait for it! You're not going to believe it.

\- Now that I recognized Reka is in Belgium, I thought about all the people we've met. Even if none of you is aware of this, I can differentiate all the accents. So, who was the only person who contacted the Lieutenant and Buckingham to warn us that Reka had been kidnapped and was on her way to England? Come to think of it, this was probably a stupid decision but it didn't occur to us at the time because our attention was brought by the case itself.

Mike and Lucas shared a look. They had no idea who their suspect might be. Jo melted into her seat

\- Come on guys! Just think. Even I figured it out.

\- Well of course! You and the Doc are literally connected now – Mike sarcastically replied

His snarky remark seemed to amuse nobody but him, especially with the looks Jo and Henry were giving him.

\- You can be so rude sometimes – Jo grunted – if you've got a problem with Henry and I being together…

Mike cut her

\- Hey hey! Calm down! Don't take it too personally. I'm very happy for you two, you deserve to be together… It's just that… I wish I had seen something else, earlier.

Jo devilishly smirked 

\- Next time you'll learn how to knock.

Mike nodded. That would teach him a lesson. He looked back at Henry

\- Anyway, I don't see it. Lucas?

\- Me neither!

Henry and Jo were the only ones who had a similar brain, so they couldn't blame their friends.

\- Well, it's Xavier, her monitoring agent.

Lucas and Mike remained dumfounded

\- What? – Mike shouted – but how is this possible? We met him and we talked with him. It's not like the dude can fly.

Henry agreed

\- Yes! But that doesn't mean he wasn't organized. He is also Belgian.

\- How would you know that? – Lucas asked

Jo shot him an obvious look. She pointed to his lips. Lucas frowned

\- His accent? Really? But he seemed to speak like a British.

Henry approved

\- Yes, for all three of you he does. He's like Callum with his British accent while he is American. Xavier is also not an English name per se, so it's just the missing piece of the puzzle. Don't you find this strange that he wasn't working the day we paid him a visit? While Jo and I were getting dressed, she contacted the press room and they confirmed that Xavier was only working two days a week! Why do you think he does?

\- To have time for a two ways trip between England and Belgium so he doesn't have to leave Reka on her own for too long, in fear she might escape? – Mike answered

Henry slowly nodded

\- And since he watches every move she makes, she cannot go anywhere. That means she cannot use her job's social media because Xavier watches everything related to this. She doesn't owe a personal page. I believe the idea of posting on her late husband's page was probably to send out her distress call.

Mike took the phone from Lucas' hands.

\- But she looks like she's sitting in a house's backyard or something. How can we trace back something like that?

\- True! But if you look closely in her sunglasses reflection, there's a bakery sitting in front of the house. Xavier didn't hide her in some unknown place. If we can enlarge that picture and run a search, we should be able to find the exact location, even with the bakery's postal address.

Mike and Lucas seemed as lost

\- I don't get it – the detective began – he's the one who pretended to warn from England. How did he do that if he was with Reka in New York? And in the end, we're not looking for an American anymore, so how does this still apply to us?

Jo ran a quick search with the last information she has gotten when she sent them to the 11th.

\- Xavier is American. But when it comes to working, he's like an important connection between England and America. And since Reka was in NYC, he was out there too. We don't know what happened but Henry and I think he might have tried to hit on Reka and got turned down because she was married. So, he set all of this masquerade once he got rid of Finley.

\- And in order to hide his crime, he decided to warn about a suspicious activity regarding Reka. So, we would be far from imagining that he was the one who had started it all– Henry carried on – He had time to bring Reka to the airport and made sure he wasn't spotted by any surveillance. He is a monitoring agent, it is a part of his job to know where the surveillance cameras are located. Once he landed in England, he drove all the way to Belgium and take Reka to his place. Then figuring out, we would be on his tracks, he drove back to England right away.

As per usual, Henry had just summed up all the theories he came with without the blink of an eye. He was always easily going into the killer's mind, it was kind of disconcerting.

\- So, what do we do now? – Mike asked – do we need to arrest him now? It's 11 pm.

\- We still have to warn the local police. We can't take any risk. He could still be running if he senses we're getting close to him – Jo replied – They probably know what they're doing here. One team should go search at his apartment while the other team will take care of driving through the border. We have to act fast, we don't have time to sleep tonight.

Henry agreed. A disappearance case was already alarming on its own. But as soon as they knew the victim was sure to be alive, they needed to save them at all costs before anything worst was happening.

Lucas was still confused

\- I still have a question. If Xavier has been watching her… don't you think he's also doing it with any other social media from people close to Reka?

Henry shook his head

\- This must be the reason why Reka took her chance. Xavier must be far too obsessed with her to pay attention to other people. I guess it is up to us not to waste any more time, because if he realizes we finally found who he is… No one can tell whether he's going to let Reka live or not.

Jo agreed. Mike gave in

\- Okay then! Chasing down a suspect in Europe, _Da Vinci Code_ style, what dreams are made of.

*******

Jo and Mike had contacted London law enforcement and provided all the information Henry had come up with. They also warned Reka's workplace and remotely, the Palace if Xavier ever returned to the area.

They had an advantage. Xavier was crossing the border so many times a week, the border patrol must have seen him as much. No matter how they've been told that some VIP could be granted a no control entry. But Xavier was also Belgian so he didn't have to prove why he was going and coming off the country. He was clever.

Just like Jo had suggested, a part of the local police was sent to Xavier's residence so they could look for clues about Reka's kidnapping, anything that could tell them if she ever been at his place or if he had a plan until he brought her in Belgium.

Somebody like him wouldn't run as freely in the States without a good solid back-up plan, no matter how long he wasn't in England, he probably had all in mind back in America.

They knew Xavier wasn't in the country anyway, since they got the confirmation that he was just working the two first days of the week.

The NYPD drove with another team to the Belgian border. They stopped at one of the nearest police stations so they could get an analysis from one of Reka's pictures, and they managed to find the bakery's location. They could also count on Belgium's help. A wanted notice had been issued between all the stations. For the time being, they requested to keep silent and to not broadcast the warning issue in any news station, so they wouldn't scare Xavier and he wouldn't go on another killing spree or run away.

Jo drove the jaguar and followed the rest of the police patrol. They would have to drive without any sirens once they would step foot in Belgium, so they wouldn't raise any suspicions.

Jo was able to take a break when they entered the container to cross the tunnel, under the sea. 

Henry was sitting next to her, and they couldn't take their eyes off each other. They were holding hands and since there was no need to drive, Jo had put her head on Henry's lap, as he was softly massaging her scalp. Mike and Lucas were taking a nap in the backseat, and Henry thought that they were hilarious. They were resting their heads against the other, like two brothers.

Henry didn't sleep much. He just dozed off for a while but not like his colleagues.

Crossing the tunnel was taking about 40 minutes so not like they really had time for a full rest. Henry rather listened to some jazz music on the radio without listening out loud.

Doing so he couldn't stop playing on Jo's curls and that's how she dozed off. Henry's touch on her was better than a sleeping pill.

After 40 minutes, they had to drive back. Jo slowly emerged and rubbed her eyes.

She sighed as she looked at the steering wheel as if she would rather like going back to sleep instead of focusing on the road. She looked at the men behind

\- Guys! Is any of you would like to drive? We can switch places afterward but I need to rest.

Lucas and Mike refrained from commenting but they weren't surprised if she and Henry had practiced horizontal mambo for hours.

They swapped places as soon as they came off the tunnel. Henry and Jo moved to the backseat while Mike took the driver's seat and Lucas was the co-pilot.

As Jo wanted to be closer to Henry, she sat in the middle of the backseat so that she could lie with her head on his lap while she was buckled up. As she closed her eyes, Henry whispered

\- Darling, do not break your back sleeping on my lap like that. I'd rather have you to rest on my chest, so you can avoid backache in a few hours.

Jo softly smiled and moved up her body up. Henry wrapped his arm around her waist after dropping his jacket on Jo's shoulders and soon enough his head fell back into hers and they could enjoy a short break until the next stop, in a gas station, where they once again had to switch drivers, but Lucas took care of it.

They reached the Belgian border after driving 3h20. It was around 3 in the morning, so it was extremely quiet in the streets.

They all managed to drive through the border without being asked for their I.D because of their flashing lights. They also explained that the jaguar was with them and was on a mission in the country to catch a killer.

Henry had time to ask about Xavier and they confirmed he was a frequent traveller but since he was a citizen and the press, he could come and go as he wished.

Everything was quiet in Brussels's streets. Xavier lived in the capital and didn't mind going anywhere else. They had located the bakery in the city.

All cars slowly drove one behind the other. They met with the Belgian police as soon as they exited their vehicle.

\- Good evening! We watched the house as soon as we received your report – one policeman said to another, while the NYPD team listened to their conversation.

\- Do you have anything?

\- We've seen a couple of moves but we're not sure if Xavier and his victim are on it. We'd rather wait for your arrival before we decided to knock.

London Police shared a look with our NYPD team

\- I think it is now up to you to do the searching. We will leave the field open for you to find Reka. We do have a warrant so Xavier won't be able to escape or stop us from searching the place.

Henry observed the house with the few lights the street provided them.

\- Is there any basement in that house? It looks like there is an attic but I know they usually like to keep their victims downstairs so no one can hear them.

One of the Belgian's cops nodded

\- It's likely. Almost everyone who lives in a house here owes a basement.

\- So, let's spread – another cop said

They surrounded the house. There were a front entrance and another entrance in the back. From where they were standing they could see low windows so it was obvious there was a basement.

Lucas and Henry had to stay outside because of the whole police operation so they waited in the backyard.

Jo and Mike would go in through the back, while the rest of the cops would knock to the front.

Jo hoped that Henry wouldn't do anything stupid and would stay quiet. The Belgian team called out the suspect in French.

\- Xavier Carton, c'est la police, ouvrez la porte (Xavier Carton, it's the police, open up)

They tried again

\- Xavier Carton! Ouvrez la police, on va défoncer la porte si vous ne faites rien. (Open the door! We'll have to force our way in if you're not.)

At that time of the night, they surely didn't want to bother the rest of the neighborhood, but they had no choice. They could have chosen to hide and wait for the sun to rise but in a kidnapping's story, every minute was precious.

They received no answer so the door was kicked opened which set the go for the team standing in the back.

The London team was ahead of Jo and Mike, each of them had their guns ahead of them and the most important thing was not to open any doors.

They heard a thud. The officers leading the way with Mike and Jo turned around

\- Can one of you go and check down there? And another one upstairs, in the attic? We have to continue our search for the rest of the house.

Mike and Jo parted ways. Jo would check the basement and Mike would check the attic.

Jo slowly went down, staying alert as much as possible. She couldn't tell if Xavier was lurking anywhere in the basement or the house, ready to jump at her or anybody else for that matter. She hoped not. She didn't have any time to get her hand on a weapon that wasn't hers.

The ladder leading to the basement was far from being stable and Jo feared being ambushed any minute. She really hoped not, she wasn't ready to fight for her life, because in such a dark place, nobody would hear her.

She got the answer of where their suspect was when she heard a couple of gunshots being fired upstairs, along with footsteps like someone running away and the police trying to catch up.

Jo quickly ran down the ladder and found a switch, but it was still pretty dark. She heard creaking noises, she hoped Xavier had no accomplices down there.

All the way down, she could felt herself step on cans and with the sound, her feet were making on the floor, she guessed there were also some pieces of sharpening glass… As long as they weren't piercing her shoes.

She had turned on her flashlight and the racketing noise grew louder and louder until she faced a woman all tied up, including her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

Jo stopped in her tracks and stared at the said woman. It was Reka. But she wasn't the only one. Another one was sitting by her side in the same state and one was lying unconscious or mostly… lifeless on the floor.

She quickened her pace to Reka and removed the tie she had around her mouth. She had tears in her eyes

\- Oh, my god! Thank you so much! We weren't sure to make it this time – she cried

Jo released the other woman who seemed even younger than both her and Reka. She just sobbed in Jo's arms when she managed to untie them both.

Reka rubbed her back

\- But we thought you were the only one in the basement? – Jo said, looking to Reka – we looked for you for a week… And your post on your husband's Facebook drove us here.

Reka shyly smiled

\- Yes! I've done this on purpose. Xavier never ever monitored anybody's social media aside from me, not even my family. So, I posted it in the hope to alert the police, since I figured by now, Finley's body has been found and an investigation was on. Xavier would eventually let me go to buy some bread… And I enjoyed one of the days that he wasn't there to ask Julia to take a picture with Xavier's tablet. He's not as smart as he thinks. This allowed me a break to post on my poor Finley's page and quickly deleted the picture from the said tablet.

This still didn't help Jo to understand why such a young woman was with Reka. She looked at the body on the floor.

\- Did that freak decided to abduct every woman in every country or something?

Reka shook her head

\- Julia and Cindy being here was just a coincidence. They recognized me and understood that I was in danger. They tried to warn the cops but he didn't give them one chance and kidnapped them along with me… But Cindy tried to escape. He managed to catch her and killed her in front of us so that would teach us a lesson.

Jo was grossed out. That monster deserved to riot a whole lifetime in jail and this would just be a matter of time until he was behind bars. He wasn't going to stay in Belgium since he had committed a murder on American soil. He would be tried there first. America would probably have some agreements with Xavier's native country afterward.

\- Well, let's not stay here. I don't know what's going on upstairs but it doesn't look good, especially if Xavier is armed.

Jo guided the two women upstairs and her instincts were once again right. They heard a loud commotion before they even step outside.

\- Let me go or I'll kill him.

As all three women walked through the front door they were greeted by a well-known vision by Jo. Henry was sandwiched by Xavier, of course. She sighed. It wouldn't be good for business if her boyfriend was being shot in front of all these people.

Everyone was trying to argue with the suspect. Jo walked over to Mike as they protected both women.

\- What happened?

Mike shrugged

\- I don't know! I got here and then Henry was already being threatened. Your boyfriend doesn't stay put, Jo.

\- Drop your gun and let him go! – one of the cops shouted – he has nothing to do with you.

\- Nah… Maybe… But he's like the smart brain of the gang, aren't we Doc? I bet it was you who figured who I was?

Henry tried to stay calm. He really didn't wish to die right here, or else he would be good to run for the rest of his life, again.

\- Perhaps I did… But killing me won't help your case. It will only make everything worst.

Xavier wasn't going to let Henry go. Reka stepped forward while Jo tried to stop her.

\- Reka! Stay here!

\- No! He'll listen to me!

Xavier trembled with rage but also with fear. Henry could tell. He didn't like to feel the trigger in the back of his neck and tried to find a way to get rid of it but he wasn't as fast and skilled as the cops. 

His gaze met Jo's. She feared he might be shot. He could tell she was afraid that someone would find his secret out and he would have to leave and that she wouldn't be able to hold him back. If that were to happen, she wouldn't think twice about her decision. Nothing could be as important as living without Henry.

\- Xavier! Please… Let him go! You have done enough damages. That's about enough now.

Xavier shook his head

\- No! I won't let anyone go! Unless you come with me, then I promise, everybody can go. Otherwise, I'll kill them all.

Reka turned around to look at the cops who shook their head. She moved forward

\- Reka! – Jo shouted

Henry didn't like his position there and tried to move away but Xavier had a strong grip.

Reka stayed a few meters away from them.

\- Okay! I'll come with you but you have to let him go. I promise I won't try to escape anymore.

She moved further. Everyone started to freak out, no one knew how Reka would react or even how Xavier would.

\- We can be together if this is your wish. I can give you my whole life. You can do whatever you want with me, just let him go.

All the cops around them wanted nothing but to fire but they weren't sure if they weren't going to hurt Henry if they tried or even Reka. One of them stepped forward but Jo seemed to get it and stopped him

\- Hold on! I think she's got something on her mind.

Reka remained in Xavier's arms for what seemed like an eternity. This allowed Xavier to let his guard down toward Henry who quickly slipped away from his grip before joining Jo who dragged him behind her. She gazed deeply into his eyes without saying a word. He smiled and just bowed his head, letting her know that everything was fine.

\- Will you promise to stay with me from now on? – Xavier asked in a calmer voice than before

Reka slowly nodded. Xavier hugged her tighter before a high-pitched cry escaped from his lips. The gun fell out of his hands and blood-spattered from his mouth, before his body fell into the ground, leaving a pool of blood in the grass

\- What did you do, Reka? – he yelled, holding pushing on his wound.

A pocketknife dropped from Reka's hand as she raised her arms above her head

\- I did what I had to do to protect my family and all other women you might want to harass… You're never going to hurt anybody again.

This was the twist that no one saw coming. Reka slowly turned around as she kept her arms behind her head, ready to surrender. Nobody could tell if this was worth to arrest her, because all she did was in self-defense.

Henry walked toward Xavier to help and stop the wound from bleeding as best as he could. Jo couldn't believe that after being threatened to be killed, he still carried on, on helping people. This only increased her feelings for him.

\- It's not a fatal wound. You will be all right but just so you know, you won't be free. You have killed two people and kidnapped three… Your fate is sealed and it will be up to the United States to decide what to do with you.

The rest of the team waved at Reka to lower her hands as they grabbed Xavier and an ambulance was on its way.

Henry turned toward Reka and kindly smiled

\- How did you know where to stab him not to kill him?

Reka shrugged

\- I did two years of medical school before choosing to be a publicist. I had the opportunity to do an internship in a hospital in India, so I knew where to hit so he wouldn't die. I don't want to be like him, even though he took the love of my life away from me. Thanks to the NYPD for finding me and working with the police here.

They all smiled. They were happy and relieved to put an end to that long case.

Xavier would be taken into medical care and monitored by the local police before being sent back on a plane to America. And just to make sure everything would go as planned, NYPD and a couple of other local cops would go along to escort Xavier on American soil.

\- I think someone is looking forward to seeing you, Reka! – Jo stated – We're glad to see that you're okay and you're not hurt but you'll have to testify.

Julia slowly walked behind them.

\- Êtes vous Belge? (Are you Belgian?) – Henry asked in perfect French. Jo felt her whole body quivered

Julia nodded

\- Je suis étudiante. Je ne peux pas assez vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé (I'm a student. I can't thank you enough for saving me).

Reka tilted her head to the side

\- I'm glad you made it out. We both did. If you need anything, please do not hesitate and let me know. I'll be staying in London for a while now.

Reka looked at the team

\- I cannot wait to see my daughter again. Is she okay? Her father and I came with the idea of putting her to sleep so Xavier wouldn't touch her – her heart was heavy knowing she wouldn't see her husband ever again. She knew she had to start to learn how to grieve

Henry reassured her

\- Tasha is doing very well. She is with Rosie, your mother in law.

Lucas loudly yawned

\- Well, now that we caught the bad guy… Before heading back to London, can we at least get some sleep? Not sure we can hold it for the second trip.

They shared a good laugh. Reka invited them inside the house to rest. Mike, Henry and Jo questioned her so they would know about the motives behind her abduction.

She told them everything. Xavier had been hitting on her for a while and she thought he was annoying. She tried to get things straight but in vain. Xavier didn't want to hear or know anything and pushed his luck. He eventually came to threaten both her husband and maybe her little girl if she didn't give in. She first thought she was able to convince him when she promised him she would invite him to her place so she could break up with her husband and leave with Xavier. But the main purpose was to ambush him but he had caught faster and killed Finley. Since the plan was made, they had given the sleeping pill to Tasha, in anticipation. Reka had fought Xavier all the way and held him so he wouldn't find her daughter. She convinced him to leave the country so they would be at peace. She explained that she was the one who had come up with the whole abduction story with the hope that someone would eventually figure Xavier has been the real killer.

All this time she stayed with him, she only followed his orders to try and get out when she would have the occasion to do so, and because she wanted to protect Julia as well.

Luckily for her, Henry was part of the NYPD and thanks to him, Reka was found before the worst happened.

They rested for a few hours before they hit the road later in the morning and were back in London at lunchtime. They had more traffic than on the first trip.

*******

In front of Rosie's house, Reka was nervous as if she hadn't seen her little girl for years. But a week to a mother's eyes, felt like forever.

Jo had sent a message to Rosie to warn her that they were on their way back and that Reka was safe and sound.

They also dropped Julia at her place when they were still in Belgium.

Jo rubbed Reka's shoulder.

\- Are you going to be all right?

Reka took a long deep breath

\- I believe so! Let's go!

Reka pushed on the doorbell. Rosie and Tasha were having lunch. Rosie looked at her granddaughter.

\- Tasha, sweetheart, would you terribly mind getting the door, please?

The little girl seemed surprised but stood up from her seat

\- Of course, grandma!

She ran down the hall and got on her tiptoes to reach the doorknob and her eyes widened when her gaze met with her mom's.

\- Mommy!

\- Oh, my baby!

Reka barely had time to react that Tasha jumped into her arms, and the mother-daughter reunion became very emotional. Jo rested her head on Henry's shoulder as he gently rubbed her lower back.

They had succeeded in their mission and had brought a family back together so that they could mourn in peace.

Rosie joined Reka and Tasha and they went for a very needed group hug.

\- Did the bad guy let you go, mommy? – Tasha asked

Reka wiped away her tears

\- Yes, my little pumpkin. He let me go. And I promise I won't leave you again.

Reka never let go of her baby girl. She turned around to thank the NYPD as she kept her girl in her arms.

\- Thank you so much for what you did. To come and find me and bring my daughter back to her grandmother. Thank you because you're about to do justice to my husband and for the work you do. I owe you a lot.

Jo smiled

\- That's our job, Reka! We're thrilled to see you and Tasha reunited and to have you back safe. We'll give your statements to the police here and to the NYPD but you should definitely go and talk to your local police.

Reka nodded

\- I will do it. Thank you again.

The team was about to leave the family but Rosie called them out

\- Wait! You came all the way here to find my daughter in law and stop a murderer, so the least I can do is to ask you to join us for lunch. It's my pleasure.

They stared at each other and heard Lucas's stomach growled loudly. His cheeks flustered

\- Erm... This is a reminder that we didn't eat anything since last night.

Henry laughed

\- It is so nicely asked. We are pleased to join you.

They had a good time and promised Tasha they would one day see her again.

* * *

Back to the hotel, they gave a call to Reece to let her know how the case ended. She congratulated them on their excellent work and was looking forward to seeing them again to interview Xavier to decide what they would do with him.

They didn't have much time for sightseeing since Xavier was released two days later and his escort waited for him and took him to the airport, for a plane back to New York.

\- Well guys, that was nice but now we have to get back to our country, don't we? – Mike asked

Lucas sadly nodded

\- This sucks! I really would have liked to stay longer. There were a lot of things to see here.

Henry patted his shoulder

\- Don't worry Lucas, you will come back for a real vacation someday.

Lucas didn't seem convinced

\- Who knows, maybe. But I almost never take any vacation so not sure it will happen anytime soon.

Henry smiled. His assistant didn't know he would have many more occasions from now. As the team walked toward the checking counters, Jo and Henry stopped

\- Uh… Guys! Henry and I won't be going home with you.

Lucas and Mike shared a confused look

\- What do you mean? Do you have better things to do? – Mike asked in a sarcastic tone

Henry looked at Jo with eyes full of love

\- In fact, yes! I owe a trip to Paris, to Jo. And since we are in Europe, I've been planning to take her there. We're just going to stay a few days and we'll be back shortly in New York.

Lucas refrained from gloating and Mike didn't know what to think

\- What? But do you really think Reece will let you wander all you want like this?

The couple laughed

\- Trust me, Mike, I'm sure she'll be thrilled to know we'll be off her hair for a few days. She's getting tired of our little secrets so we'll give her a break.

\- But what are we going to tell her? - the detective asked

\- The truth – Henry softly replied – that Jo and I realized we are in love with each other and we want to take a few days for ourselves. Doesn't seem that hard to say, is it, detective?

As he said those last words, he brought Jo closer to him, whose cheeks were entirely flustered. Mike now had noticed how much Jo's face had lightened over the past year. He had been slow to notice but he knew when Jo was in love, she was giving 100% of her herself. It was obvious she wouldn't let Henry slip away from her. Deep down, he wasn't surprised that they quickly fell into each other's arms. It only made sense when you considered their common pain. They only grew closer throughout the year and no one seemed to be able to understand this special bond between them.

Mike smiled. As long as Jo was happy, this all that mattered. She hadn't been happy for so long, it just warmed his heart to see the one he was considered as a little sister, being in total awe. She was deeply in love with Henry and would hold on to that relationship for as long as she could.

\- I guess we can improve something. In any case, we'll owe her money.

Lucas nodded

\- How's that? – Henry asked, completely unaware of what was happening in the bullpen

Jo nudged her elbow into him

\- Henry, it's really no secret that mostly everybody at work had placed bets on our relationship. And I guess Reece is the one who won them all. Look, these things happen in a place like ours. She won't hold it against us, she just knew.

Lucas and Mike knew there was nothing they could do but to leave Jo and Henry on their own, they were big enough to know what they were doing.

\- Well, don't do anything stupid - Mike warned – and don't hang around too much in the city of love either. We give you a few days, not six months.

Jo tilted her head to the side

\- Mike! Don't worry! We'll be back before you know it.

He just waved his hand into thin air and left to check-in. Lucas was excited

\- I know we'll see each other again in a few days but I've been rooting for you two since day one. Can I take a picture of the super couple, crazy in love? So I can be a hysterical shipper all along the flight.

Henry cast him a sideways glance. Jo laughed

\- Well, yes but do not forget the fact you have a criminal with you on that flight so try to focus a little during the flight.

Lucas was barely holding, he was worse than a kid

\- Yes yes! Sure! Now take the most loving pose you can find.

They gave in. Henry stood behind Jo to wrap his arms around her, as she pushed her head against his chest. Her hands joined his around her waist and they widely smiled.

Lucas almost screamed with joy but he held back.

\- I love it! It's perfect! Thank you, guys! I'll see you in a few days in New York – he gave them a little nod along with an obvious smirk – have fun if you know what I mean.

\- Bye Lucas – they said in unison as the assistant ran toward the counters.

They waved goodbye to their friends before heading up to their own counter for less than a 2h flight to Roissy Charles de Gaulle.

* * *

The very first thing Henry wanted to do once in the City Light was to drag Jo to the Eiffel Tower, so she could enjoy the view and realize they were going to get lost and forget about everything else.

They hugged each other and looked at the landscape in front of them

\- We were supposed to be in Europe just for a case and now we're living the dream you and I talked about nearly two months ago now. – Jo whispered

Henry kissed her forehead

\- True! But things somehow escaped our own control and happened faster than we planned.

Jo grinned. She gently kissed his chin. He had to fight back his inner demons to hold the moan that wanted to escape, especially with so many people around them.

\- Anyway, the minute you told me your secret, I know it would only be a matter of time before we crossed the line.

\- That is right! We've been dancing around each other for a while. It had to happen. I know it may seem fast but I do love you and I cannot see myself in a relationship with anyone else for years to come.

Jo felt emotional. She turned around to wrap her arms around his neck and rubbed her nose against his.

\- Neither do I. It's true it does seem fast. But some people might wait five years before they get together. Just imagine the frustration in the long run. One year seems fine to me. You and were completely messed up and it just helped us to grow closer and created what is happening now.

Henry slowly stroke her cheeks and gave her a peck on the lips.

\- Absolutely! And the fact, you are supportive of my secret, means so much to me. I'm glad that you are a part of my life and we will try not to rush things for our relationship… And I know we already went ahead in some steps.

Jo laughed before she planted a long kiss on his lips.

\- Would I at least allowed you to think about something other than Nora during our stay in England. I just wanted you to… I wanted you to move on and remove all the bad memories she kept on you.

Henry leaned his forehead against hers. Jo could see all the love he had for her, her own love was reflected in her eyes.

\- Jo, you did absolutely everything you could to give me your support and make me feel good about what was once an awful memory that couldn't stop haunting me. Of course, you have found the perfect way to make me think about something else – she smirked – but I needed that and I thank you for your everlasting support and to help me on creating many more positive memories now. From now on, if you ever want to go back to London, I will have no problem with us staying back in that castle, again.

Jo was thrilled to see Henry had moved on. She hoped she would be a great companion until she became old and gray while her boyfriend would still be sexy, and kept on charming other women.

She didn't want to think about that right now. Her relationship with her M.E was just starting and they still had many years ahead of them before the physical difference would finally catch up with them.

\- In that case, let's enjoy the full opportunity of that stay because I only have one thing in mind…

Henry stared at her with greedy eyes

\- And what is it, Detective?

\- To get lost with someone special.

They smiled at each other. The sun shining bright behind them emphasized their moment. Henry pulled Jo toward him and kissed her passionately. And this is how their stay in Europe ended… Or started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and that the twist was surprising enough but not that much lol. I didn't want to make a fuss about all of this like it was just a simple story so I hope it set your expectations especially with the shipping side 😏. 
> 
> I went to London a few years ago, it was an 8h trip because I've done it by bus and took it from Paris, lol.  
> We do enter a container to cross the tunnel, under the sea. It takes yeah about 40 min to cross it, but the border's control beforehand was pretty long, at least on the first trip, when I was on my way back, it was done way faster.  
> And I checked, considering Belgium and England's proximity, it's definitely a 3h trip between the two countries and of course with the tunnel crossing in between. 
> 
> So that's it for that special story, movie-like. I will keep on writing and in fact, I might start on cross-posting some of my stories from FF on here, not all of them, I will pick the ones I liked the most. I might start posting my drabble series first because I'm planning to write one soon (and I won't post all the drabbles on them, I will carefully pick which ones are going to be posted here). Anyways, you'll see.  
> . I have surprisingly many more readers here than I did on FF, so I'm glad to see the fandom isn't exactly dead. I was just posting at the wrong place. Thank you for following me.  
> Thank you so much for reading/hitting/kuddos. 😄


End file.
